Entre Enfer et Paradis
by jade sheppard
Summary: Bella et Edward s'aime ...tout pourrait allé pour le mieux quand Bella rencontre la famille Black tout se complique ....elle va devoir faire face à un choix difficile pour protéger celui qu'elle aime. tous humains. J'espère que ça vous plairas R please
1. Chapter 1

Voilà mon deuxième all human : Bella et Edward sont amis depuis toujours .Bella et Jacob on quinze ans et Edward 16 ans

**POV Bella**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il faisait beau à Forks et je n'avais qu'une envie: en profiter. Je m'étirai et sortis de mon lit en prenant garde de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans un livre que j'aurai laissé trainer ou même mes propres pieds. J'avais une mine affreuse, le passage dans la salle de bain s'avérer urgent.

Je jetai un coup d'œil discret dans le couloir pour m'assurer que personne, personne se résumant à mon père, ne me verrai dans cet état là. Je refermai la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi et me glisser dans la douche. Il fallait que je me dépêche, nous étions samedi et je devais aller au cinéma avec Edward.

Mon père m'avait donné à contre cœur l'autorisation de le voir mais je savais qu'il ne résisterait pas à mon regard de chien battu.

Depuis que ma mère n'était plus de ce monde, il me cédait pas mal de choses même la fréquentation d'Edward, qui pour lui n'était pas la meilleure des personnes que je puisse avoir comme ami.

Une fois ma chevelure séché grâce à la merveilleuse invention qu'était le sèche-cheveux, je tentai de les attacher, ce qui me demanda comme toujours la plus grande patience.

De nouveau dans ma chambre, je pris un pantalon noir s'élargissant sur le pied. Il faisait beau mais il faisait tout de même froid, je choisis donc un haut prune classique sur lequel j'enfilai un pull très échancré. Je vissai un bonnet à grosse maille qui retomber un peu sur l'arrière de ma tête, des bottines noires vinrent compléter ma tenue.

_C'est Alice qui serait heureuse son harcèlement depuis la naissance porte visiblement ses fruits depuis quelques mois, dire qu'avant le fait de port__er__ des vêtements sans forme ne me pos__ait __ pas de problème._

Un klaxon me fit sursauter. Je me penchai à la fenêtre et aperçu Edward appuyé contre sa Volvo rutilante. Vous connaissait l'émission d'_MTV sweet sixteen (mon incroyable anniversaire)*_ et bien ses parents c'est un peu ce qu'ils ont fait mais sans caméra, sans le côté capricieux de l'adolescent et en plus intime.

Je le saluai de la main, sentant mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

_Ce qu'il est beau ...si seulement j'osais lui dire ...que… _

C'est dingue comme Edward arrivait à avoir autant d'effet sur moi depuis tant d'années. Il me fit ce sourire auquel je ne pouvais pas résister et tapota le cadran de sa montre. Je lui tirai la langue et fermai la fenêtre. Je dévalai les escaliers en prenant garde où je posais mes pieds. Je croisais mon père dans l'entrée, il allait visiblement partir au travail :

« - J'y vais papa »

« - Dis à ton Edward de ne pas trop pousser son cercueil roulant »

« - Edward conduis très bien, j'ai confiance en lui »

« - Très bien.....ne le fais pas attendre alors » soupira mon père résigné

« - merci papa »

J'attrapais mon sac à main et fermé la porte derrière moi, je me jetai dans les bras d'Edward qui me réceptionna sans problème, il me fit tournoyer quelques instants et me posa :

« - Pfff ! Qu'est que tu peux être lourde ! Tu devrais penser à faire un régime ! »Dit-il en se frottant les lombaires

« - Edward » m'offusquais je en rougissant

« - ne t'énerve pas voyons, tu es parfaite !»

Il m'ouvrit la portière passager de sa Volvo et prit place derrière le volant :

« - bon alors en route » murmura-t-il

« - qu'est qu'on va voir ?» demandais je

« - je ne sais pas encore, je te laisse décider »

« - c'est toujours moi qui décide, tu es trop gentil ! Fais-moi le plaisir de décider pour une fois !»

« - …. »

« - S'il te plait »

« - D'accord »

Il mit le cap sur Port Angeles. Je tournai le bouton de l'autoradio, la musique nous enveloppa de ces douces notes. J'appuyai mon front contre la vitre. Je sentis sa main effleure ma joue… Un geste plein de douceur… Un de ces gestes qui faisait que j'aimai Edward chaque jour un peu plus si ce fut possible… Il plongea ses superbes prunelles d'émeraudes dans les miennes et je sentis mon cœur s'affoler.

Nous roulions à allure raisonnable ce qui était plutôt étonnant de la part d'Edward mais quand il était avec moi, il changeait parfois du tout au tout, une sorte de lien invisible nous liait:

« - Je ne te l'ai pas dit … mais tu es ravissante »

« - Merci … tu n'ai pas mal non plus » dis-je en cachant ma gêne.

Il était déjà grand malgré ses 16 ans, ce qui lui donnait déjà une certaine prestance. Ce jour là, il portait un jean noir légèrement délavé sur le devant et un pull bleu foncé avec un col v d'où dépassé le col de sa chemise. Il avait l'écharpe que je lui avais offerte à noël dernier autour du cou et la montre autour de son poignet. Tout le mettait merveilleusement en valeur… Il se gara près du cinéma et passa la main dans ses cheveux:

« - On y va ? » me demanda-t-il

« - Oui »

Il sortit avec souplesse de la voiture, j'en fis de même quoi que je n'arriverais jamais à égalé son agilité. Il me prit la main et m'entraîna vers le cinéma, une fois devant le comptoir :

« - Alors, qu'est que tu veux aller voir ? »

« - Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas choisir ? » demanda-t-il avec sa gentillesse habituelle

« - Edward ... »

Il finit par accepter de choisir et opta pour un film de Clint Eastwood. Nous nous installâmes dans la salle et le film ne tarda pas à commencer. Plus le film avançait plus je sentais ma gorge se serrer. La fin vint confirmer mes craintes et je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues. Je sentis la main tiède d'Edward se serrer sur la mienne et je tournai la tête vers lui alors que la lumière revenait dans la salle :

« - Je suis désolé … la prochaine fois je choisirais un film qui ... »

Je posais mon index sur ses lèvres :

« - ne dis rien … oui c'était triste mais ….magnifique » murmurais-je

Je me blottis contre son torse, attendant que mes larmes s'apaisent. Ses doigts dans les mèches libre de mes cheveux me firent frissonner de plaisir et je sentais son cœur battre à tout rompre. Je levai les yeux vers lui, il me couvait du regard. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, Edward avait toujours fais parti de ma vie. Ma mère l'aimait beaucoup et même quand papa n'était pas d'accord elle me donnait la permission de sortir avec lui. D'ailleurs, elle était la seule à connaître mes sentiments à son égard… je me rappelle encore ce qu'elle m'avait dit une fois avec un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres :

« - Un jour, dans ton cœur tu trouveras la force de lui dire ton amour et je suis sûre que ce jour là tu comprendras certaines choses … que pour l'instant tu ne vois pas… »

_Mais maintenant elle n'__est__ plus là … pour te conseiller … et si Edward partait comme toi maman sans que ..._

Une dernière larme coula sur ma joue, pour ma mère cette fois… Il la balaya du pouce. Nos yeux se croisèrent de nouveau et je compris soudain ce que ma mère avait voulu dire. Nous étions en plein milieu d'une salle de cinéma pleine de monde mais je m'en fichai ! Ce que j'avais lu dans les yeux d'Edward venait de me décider d'autant plus que je venais de réaliser qu'Edward pouvait partir à tout moment ... alors que j'hésitai depuis des années, le cœur des jeunes filles est décidément un grand mystère même pour elle même. Je saisis son visage entre mes doigts, silencieuse pendant quelques instants, puis j'appuyai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_Comme les siennes sont douces …._

**POV Edward **

Bella regardait l'écran concentré, sa main sur l'accoudoir. Je n'arrivai pas à détacher mon regard d'elle… Depuis combien de temps exactement étais-je amoureux d'elle ? Depuis toujours sans doute, sans jamais oser lui révéler mes sentiments.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'écran, on approchait de la fin et je craignais ce qui allait se produire … Comment allai réagir ma douce et sensible amie ? Le personnage principale interpréter par Clint Eastwood lui même se présenta devant la maison d'un des membres du gang, il les interpella et glissa sa main dans son blouson ….quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, on entendait plus un souffle dans la salle et mon propre cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. Le générique de fin défila à l'écran et je me tournais vers Bella. Elle avait ses doigts crispés sur ses genoux. Je posai instinctivement ma main sur ses doigts frais. Elle tourna le visage vers moi, les yeux noyés de larmes et mon ventre se tordit de culpabilité :

« - Je suis désolé … la prochaine fois je choisirais un film qui ... » murmurais je

Elle posa son index sur mes lèvres :

« - ne dis rien … oui c'était triste mais ….magnifique » me rassura-t-elle

Elle se blottit contre mon torse et peu à peu ses larmes se calmèrent. Mes doigts dans les cheveux de Bella, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la couver des yeux, elle semblait si fragile.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, ses magnifiques yeux chocolat brillaient d'un bel éclat.

Aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, j'ai toujours ressenti la présence de Bella à mes côtés. Je savais que son père ne m'aimait pas particulièrement, mais il donnait toujours la permission à Bella de me voir aussi bien en souvenir de sa défunte femme que parce que mon amie possédait une technique de persuasion hors du commun.

Bella semblait plonger dans ses pensées. Une larme coula sur sa joue, je l'essuyai du pouce. Mon regard croisa le sien, magnifique, encore une fois. Il brillait d'une toute nouvelle force. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine… Si seulement j'osais lui dire que je l'aime …. Plus que de simples mots ne sauraient le dire !

La salle était encore pleine de monde et j'avais la sensation que leurs yeux étaient braqués sur nous. Soudain, elle prit mon visage entre ses doigts fins. Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et mon cœur manqua un battement. Bella se figea remarquant mon absence de réaction. Nos lèvres se séparèrent à mon grand regret. Elle semblait confuse, blessée. Je compris alors qu'elle pensait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Mes doigts se glissèrent dans sa nuque, je l'attirai vers moi et l'embrassai à mon tour. D'abord surprise, elle ne tarda pas à répondre à mon baiser. Après un long et langoureux échange nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur essoufflés. Elle s'approcha de mon oreille:

« - je t'aime ... » murmura-t-elle

Je pris son visage dans mes mains, la regardant dans les yeux :

« - Ma Bella ….si tu savais comme je t'aime » répondis-je

Elle caressa ma joue et me fit un de superbes sourires :

« - Si on allais dans la clairière... » Proposa-t-elle

Elle se leva et me tendit la main. Je la saisis et elle m'entraîna dehors. Elle courait comme une folle et une fois dehors elle s'entrava dans le bitume pourtant parfaitement lisse. Je la rattrapai de justesse et elle se blottit dans mes bras :

« - merci … »

« - Je serais toujours là pour te protéger » murmurais-je

Je lui ouvris la portière et elle se glissa avec grâce dans l'habitacle. Je démarrai en souplesse et conduisis avec douceur. J'avais plutôt l'habitude de conduire vite d'ordinaire mais je ne voulais pas faire peur à Bella, je savais qu'elle avait horreur de ça. Je me garai près d'un petit sentier. Bella sortit la première de la voiture et m'attendait. Je soufflai profondément:

_Comment aurais-tu pu te douter un instant que cette journée tournerait ainsi ?_

Je sortis de l'habitacle à mon tour et prit une couverture dans le coffre. Elle me prit la main et m'entraîna à travers bois. Depuis le temps que nous avions découvert cet endroit, nous connaissions le chemin par cœur. Après environ une à deux heures de marche, nous nous retrouvâmes au milieu de la clairière parfaitement ronde. Bella se mit à tournoyer les yeux levés vers le ciel, elle se tourna vers moi avec un superbe sourire :

« - qu'elle magnifique journée ! J'ai l'impression qu'un énorme poids à quitter mon estomac ... »

J'étalai la couverture sur l'herbe et invitai Bella à se coucher dessus. Elle se blottit contre moi, sa nuque calée contre mon bras. Nous regardions les nuages passer au dessus de nos têtes. Elle m'en désigné de temps en temps un le comparant à tel ou tel animal puis elle s'appuya sur mon torse à l'aide de ses coudes :

« - Mon cœur t'appartiens Edward ... »

Elle m'embrassa avec tendresse, puis posa sa tête sur mon torse. Ses doigts dessinant d'étranges formes sur mon pull, elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Une mèche rebelle tomba sur son visage, je l'écartai avec délicatesse et son visage se tourna vers moi:

« - A quoi penses-tu ? » demandais-je frustré

« - J'ai toujours cru que tu pouvais lire dans mes pensées ... » murmura-t-elle taquine

« - Des fois j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui se passe dans cette tête » rétorquais-je en tapotant son front du doigt.

« - Je pensai … à ma mère… Ce n'est la première fois aujourd'hui en fait » avoua-t-elle les yeux voilés de tristesse.

Bella ne c'était jamais vraiment remise de la mort de sa mère, je me rappellerais toujours le jour où Renée avait quitté brutalement ce monde …

Quand elle avait appris que sa mère avait succombé à une rupture d'anévrisme, j'ai vu dans ses yeux la douleur immense qu'elle ressentait mais sur son visage qui c'était durcit je ne pouvais voir que sa force. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas réussi à tenir le coup. Elle avait sombré dans une profonde dépression et alors que je me faisais un sang d'encre, essayant d'être la pour elle tout comme son père qui devait faire face à sa propre part de chagrin, elle a reprit le dessus. Pas d'un seul coup mais peu à peu elle a retrouvé le sourire au plus grand soulagement de Charlie et de moi même. Il lui arrivait souvent de penser à elle mais elle n'en parlait plus avec cet affreux accent douloureux des premiers mois.

La main de Bella dans la mienne me ramena au présent:

« - Ma mère à toujours su que je t'aimais, elle m'a toujours soutenu …conseillé et je crois qu'elle savait que tu m'aimais toi aussi ... » bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant

« - Ta mère était une femme merveilleuse, je comprends de qui tiens sa fille » dis-je en souriant

« - ... »

Bella ne répondit rien et reposa la tête sur mon torse quand son téléphone sonna. Elle le sortit de sa poche et le plaqua contre son oreille:

« - Allo ? »demanda-t-elle enjouée

« - …. »

« - Ah c'est toi … tout va bien? » sa voix se fit plus sérieuse, visiblement c'était son père

« -.... »

« - Quoi ? Oh excuse moi papa, je n'avais pas vu l'heure, je rentre le plus vite possible » s'étonna-t-elle

« - …. »

« - On se balade dans les bois »soupira mon amie

« - …. »

« - Tu sais très bien que je ne risque rien » s'énerva-t-elle à moitié

« -.... »

« - Très bien … j'arrive » déclara-t-elle vaincu

« - ... »

« - moi aussi » termina-t-elle avant de raccrocher et de ranger l'appareil à sa place.

Elle fit la moue puis se redressa :

« - Je suis désolée … il faut qu'on rentre ... »

« - Ce n'est pas grave … mais il va falloir courir … sinon ton père pourrait vouloir m'étrangler »

« - Il a dix chances sur dix que je me casse quelques choses si je cours » marmonna-t-elle

Je me penchais pour prendre la couverture, je la lui tendis et elle la serra dans ses bras :

« - Tu n'as qu'à monter sur mon dos comme ça plus de risque ... »

« - Je vais te ralentir …. »

« - Ce n'est pas grave … on ira toujours plus vite qu'en marchant »

Elle rougit puis me tira la langue. Je l'attirai dans mes bras et me délectai de ses lèvres sucrées. Elle se laissa hisser sur mon dos, essayant tant bien que mal de se cramponner à mon cou gêner par la couverture. Courir avec Bella sur le dos était fatiguant mais ça nous fit effectivement gagner du temps. Au bout d'une heure seulement, nous fumes près de la voiture. Bella posa un pied au sol et je me penchai pour reprendre mon souffle :

« - Excuse-moi … je »

« - Chut ma puce » dis-je en posant mon doigt sur ses lèvres.

Elle me sourit puis se blottit quelques secondes contre moi. Elle soupira, ébouriffa mes cheveux, puis grimpa dans la voiture. Je la rejoignis aussitôt et tournai la clef. Le soleil était déjà bas quand je me garai près de la voiture de patrouille. J'allais ouvrir la porte à Bella, elle se saisit de ma main et avança jusqu'au perron :

« - Embrasse-moi ... » demanda-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux

J'entourai sa taille de mes bras, la plaquant contre moi, même avec ses talons elle n'arrivait pas à ma hauteur et j'adorai ça. Je me penchai vers elle et embrassai ses lèvres avec délicatesse. Un instant magique qui dura trop peu à mon goût. Elle me fit un clin d'œil puis gravit les deux marches la séparant du perron :

« - Je t'enverrais un SMS » chuchota-t-elle

Je lui soufflai un baiser, elle ferma sa paume comme pour l'emprisonner puis entra à l'intérieur de la maison.

**Bella POV **

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et m'appuyai contre le battant, rêveuse …. Quand la voix de mon père me ramena à la réalité:

« - Je me suis fais un sang d'encre ! …. tu avais dis que tu rentrerais vite ! » Soupira-t-il soulagé

« - désolée papa nous ne nous étions pas aperçus que nous nous étions autant enfoncé dans la forêt »

« - la forêt ? Je t'ai pourtant dit des dizaines de fois de ne pas y pénétrer plus que nécessaire ! » Me gronda-t-il

Je le pris dans mes bras, il fut quelques instants surpris, puis il m'entoura de ses bras:

« - Tu es comme ta mère, tu sais comment t'y prendre pour te faire pardonner … mais j'aimerais bien qu'Edward ne t'embarques pas dans ses plans d'exploration »

« - Papa, c'était mon idée …. » soupirais-je à mon tour trop habitué aux suppositions de mon père quand il s'agissait de l'homme que j'aimais. Il appuya ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarda dans les yeux

« - Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il presque amusé

« - Oui … vraiment » boudais-je

« - Ma fille me surprend par sa témérité »

« - merci papa ! Tu veux que je te cuisine quelques choses ? »

« - je me suis déjà commandé une pizza, tu en veux ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la boîte sur la table

« - Non merci... et tu devrais faire attention à ton cholestérol ! »

« - C est ta faute …. Tu m'as donné la mauvaise habitude de me faire servir »me taquina-t-il en me donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule

« - Bon et bien, je vais monter avec un plateau dans ma chambre. Bon match papa !»

« - Merci ma fille »Il alla se rassoir dans le canapé

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et ouvrit la porte du frigo. Comme je n'avais pas encore fais les courses, il ne restait pas grand chose. J'optai finalement pour un reste de poisson que je mettais aussitôt au micro-onde. Pendant ce temps, j'ouvris le placard au dessus de l'évier et pris le plateau dont ma mère se servait pour m'apporter à manger quand j'étais malade et une tasse que je remplis que je remplis d'eau. Celle-ci prit la place de l'assiette fumante que je posais sur le plateau. Je pris une pomme et une fois ma tasse elle aussi sur le plateau, j'y fis tremper un sachet de thé. Une fois dans ma chambre, je posais le tout sur ma table de nuit. J'enfilai rapidement mon pyjama et m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit. Aussitôt ou presque mon téléphone portable vibra:

**Merci pour cette merveilleuse journée, je viens de rentr****er****. Bises. Ed**

J'esquissai un sourire, enfournant une bouché de poisson et taper ma réponse

**Tu me manques déjà, il me tarde ****d'être à ****demain … tu as quelques choses de prévu ? B**

J'avalai une gorgée de thé et me glissai dans les draps quand mon téléphone se fit de nouveau entendre.

**Tu sais très bien que non …. Tu me manques aussi, chaque nuit loin de toi à toujours était une épreuve pour moi. Ed**

Je remontai la couverture sur moi car il commençait sérieusement à faire froid. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de redescendre, la vaisselle attendrait le lendemain. J'étais moins habitué qu'Edward à taper des SMS, faut dire qu'avec sa sœur il avait un bon entraînement ! Je mis donc du temps à composer ma réponse:

**Je voudrai retourn****er**** à la clairière avec toi … Je... J'étais si bien avec toi là bas … et toute cette marche m'a épuisée, mes yeux se ferm****ent**** tout seul … B**

J'éteignis la lumière et roulai sur le côté le téléphone dans la main. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre:

**Je viendrais te chercher … Repose toi ma Bella ...ILY. Ed**

Mon cœur battit à tout rompre … Ces trois petites lettres me faisaient tant d'effet que je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter une fois pour toute.

**Repose toi aussi … prends soin de toi ILY...Bonne nuit … B**

Mes paupières commençaient à être lourdes quand mon téléphone me fit sursauter. C'était encore Edward, il avait envoyé un fichier dans son message. Une photo de nous devant sa voiture à son anniversaire. Je posai le téléphone sur la table de nuit et m'endormit aussitôt.

**POV Edward **

Le lendemain quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'avais l'étrange sensation d'être en plein rêve. Bella m'avait-elle réellement dit qu'elle m'aimait? Je m'étirai et passai la main dans mes cheveux en bataille. Je regardai l'heure, il fallait vraiment que je me bouge. Peut-être mon amie m'attendait-elle déjà?

_Ma petite … amie peut être …_

Je me glissai dans la douche, l'eau chaude me réveilla, m'aidant à prendre conscience des événements de la veille… Les lèvres de Bella sur les miennes … un vrai délice.... son cœur battant contre ma peau …. Mélodie rassurante. En sortant de la douche, je me glissai dans mon dressing et constatai avec une certaine indifférence que je ne connaissais aucun des vêtements qui le constituaient. Un coup de ma sœur sans doute … Je regardai mes nouveaux habits et optai pour un pantalon de costume gris anthracite, enfilai une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pull noir complété par des chaussures italiennes noires elles aussi. Je retournai dans la salle de bain pour me raser et mettre une touche de gel sur mes cheveux. Ainsi apprêté, je dévalai les marches en sifflant, tombant nez à nez avec Emmett et Alice :

« - tu es bien joyeux aujourd'hui » commença mon frère avec un sourire à la limite du démoniaque

« - On peut savoir ce qui te rends si joyeux? » demanda Alice de connivence

Je me sentis rougir, bien sûr ils savaient que j'allais voir Bella. Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble mais aujourd'hui était différent. Je me grattai la nuque :

« - Bella et moi allons nous promenez » répondis-je timidement

« - Rien d'extraordinaire, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois ! » marmonna mon grand frère déçu visiblement il s'attendait à autre chose

« - Oh … et que s'est-il passé hier ? » demanda ma sœur

« - Qu'est qui te fais croire que ... »

« - Je te connais par cœur Eddie » coupa-t-elle en se pendant à mon cou et effectivement je soupçonnai fortement ma sœur de connaître mes vrais sentiments vis à vis de Bella

« - Je dois y aller, si tu veux me laisser partir ... »

Elle me lâcha et me fit un clin d'œil sous le regard étonné d'Emmett:

« - qu'est que vous me cachez tout les deux ? »

Alice lui tira la langue et notre frère se mit aussitôt à lui courir après en riant. Nos parents firent leur entrée à ce moment là. Mon père enlaçant tendrement la taille de ma mère. Pour moi mes parents avaient toujours représenté l'image même du couple parfait :

« - Tu vas chercher Bella? » me demanda mon père

« - Oui et elle doit déjà m'attendre »

« - Connaissant Bella la marmotte ça m'étonnerait » ricana Emmett

« - Emmett » s'offusqua ma mère les mains sur les hanches

Il haussa les épaules et me poussa à l'extérieur. Enfin je me retrouvais seul. Je grimpai dans ma voiture, bouclai ma ceinture et allai chercher celle que je voyais comme la femme de ma vie. Je me garai dans l'allée, la voiture de Charlie n'étant pas là. Je sonnai à la porte et Bella ne tarda pas à apparaître. Elle portait un haut à col montant, moulant parfaitement les courbes parfaites de son buste. Par-dessus, elle avait enfilé un pull tombant d'une de ses épaules. Laissant ses jambes apparaître sous une jupe de tailleur fendu jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Vu la température extérieure, je fus heureux de constater qu'elle avait tout de même mit une paire de collant opaque. Mon regard glissa jusqu'à ses pieds magnifiquement mis en valeur par une paire d'escarpins vernis.

_Il faudra que je remercie Alice pour ça un jour..._

Elle aussi me détaillait…Une légère rougeur apparue sur ses joues, puis doucement elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, les mains sur mes épaules et m'embrassa avec douceur. Mes mains se glissèrent dans son dos et je prolongeai quelques instant cette communion, profitant de son parfum délicieux, caressant du bout des doigts la peau délicate de son cou. Puis elle se pencha derrière la porte pour attraper un gros panier qui paraissait lourd. Je lui pris aussitôt des mains, elle fut surprise un instant :

« - Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal.... » Murmurais-je

« - Comme toujours »répondit-elle en m'embrassant de nouveau.

Elle attrapa son étui, ferma la porte et me suivis jusqu'à la Volvo. Pendant que je conduisais, je jetais par moment des regards à Bella. Elle s'était positionné de tel façon que son regard ne me quittait pas. Une fois garé au même endroit que la veille, nous nous mîmes en route. Bella porta la couverture et moi le panier que je fus soulagé de déposer une fois arrivé dans la clairière. Elle étala la couverture et m'invita à m installer. Elle s'assit entre mes jambes écartées, le dos contre mon torse.

J'écartai les cheveux de sa nuque et y déposait un baiser. Le soleil brillait encore aujourd'hui ce qui tenait du miracle pour Forks. Nous restâmes ainsi enlacés quelques minutes:

« - Si tu me jouais quelques choses …. » proposais-je mes yeux se posant sur l'étui couché sur la couverture… Je la vis rougir

« - Tu sais bien que j'adore t'entendre jouer » la rassurais-je

Elle s'assit dans le sens inverse, se retrouvant face à moi. Elle ouvrit la boite à délicatesse, caressa la surface de l'instrument, le regard brillant. Le même que le jour de son douzième anniversaire

**Flash Back **

Bella est rayonnante c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui et je n'ai qu'une hâte qu'elle découvre notre cadeau de ma famille, ses parents et moi. J'avais mis tout mon argent de poche de côté et j'avais travaillé pendant des mois, passant moins de temps avec elle pour lui payer ce cadeau.

Elle détacha le papier avec délicatesse, je vis ses mains trembler quand elle découvrit l'étui en cuir noir. Elle l'ouvrit lentement, son regard se posant sur les courbes de son tout nouveau violon. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et éclata en sanglot. Je me précipitai à ses côtés :

« - Ça ne te plais pas ? » m'inquiétais-je

Elle essuya ses larmes et me regarda dans les yeux. Je voyais que d'autres larmes désiraient venir mourir sur ses joues. Elle me sourit puis se jeta dans mes bras :

« - Oh si … si je suis tellement....un Stradivarius …. Vous n'auriez pas ...je ne peux pas »

Sa voix fut étouffée par de nouveaux sanglots. Je caressai ses cheveux et nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes puis elle regarda ma famille, son père et les embrassa chacun sur les joues. Elle essuya ses joues et pris l'instrument dans les mains.

**Fin Flash Back**

Elle posa le violon sur son épaule, le cala contre son menton et tendit l'archet puis ferma les yeux. Doucement, elle effleura les cordes du violon et une douce musique, un peu mélancolique envahit la clairière. Bella semblait habiter par ce qu'elle jouait, comme moi quand je jouais du piano. Une fois le morceau finit elle me lança un regard. Je posai avec délicatesse le violon et l'archet dans leur étui puis je pris le visage dans mes paumes. Ses lèvres parfaites me lançant un appel, je déposai les miennes avec tendresse sur celles-ci. Je sentis mon corps s'embraser de désir. Mes doigts frôlèrent sa peau et j'approfondis notre baiser. Bella émit un petit gémissement me faisant comprendre qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Je la regardai dans les yeux :

« - Je t'aime ma douce …. Mais je ne veux rien précipité ... » susurrais-je

« - Il n'y a que toi qui peut me prendre ce que je m'apprêtes à t'offrir ... »répondit Bella en m'embrassant à son tour

« - Je ne veux pas te forcer ... on peut attendre tu sais ... » insistais-je gentiment

« - Ça fais des années que je cache mes sentiments. J'avais peur, peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Pendant des nuits, pendant des jours entiers, j'ai rêvé de toi ...mais maintenant ...je suis prête » avoua-t-elle rougissante

« - Je veux t'appartenir pour toujours ... »ajouta-t-elle les yeux mi-clos

« - J'ai peur … peur de te faire mal...peur de te décevoir» chuchotais-je en détournant les yeux

« - J'ai peur aussi … mais ensemble ... je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer » Elle m'embrassa tendrement et je la regardai dans les yeux.

« - J'ai confiance en toi... » murmura-t-elle à mon oreille comme un secret

Elle m'embrassa de nouveau. Le désir ...se fit plus fort encore et ma virilité ne tarda pas à se manifester. Bella enleva son haut et m'invita à dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Il vola un peu plus loin et je découvris la poitrine nue de Bella pour la première fois. Elle était ronde, à couper le souffle. Elle prit ma main et la posa sur son sein droit. Il était doux et chaud. Mes lèvres se plaquèrent naturellement dessus m'emparant de son téton, je le titillai du bout de la langue. Sa respiration devint saccadée. Ses lèvres parcoururent ma mâchoire puis ma nuque. Elle me retira mon pull, puis ma chemise. Tout cela me semblait si naturel, si normal. Bella m'embrassa de nouveau et descendit le long de mon torse. Elle déboutonna mon pantalon avec lenteur, me faisant ainsi bouillir d'impatience. Mes mains caressaient la peau de son dos, profitant de la douceur de celle-ci. Je détachai ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules nues qui ne la rendaient que plus désirable encore. Ses yeux brillaient… Le reste de ses vêtements vola un peu plus loin… Elle fit glisser le dernier rempart à notre amour et s'assit à califourchon sur mon bassin. Nos sexes s'imbriquant à la perfection, elle esquissa une grimace qui ne tarda pas à disparaître. Je la fis rouler avec douceur me retrouvant au dessus d'elle, appuyé sur mes coudes. J'essayai d'être le plus doux possible, la seule pensée que je puisse lui faire mal m'était insupportable. Ses pieds se nouèrent autour de ma taille, renforçant notre étreinte. Elle se tortillait, intensifiant par la même occasion mon plaisir. Elle gémissait, le souffle erratique, puis se cambra violemment en hurlant, ses doigts se crispant sur la couverture sous nos corps nus. Aussitôt, la vision de son plaisir enflamma mes sens et une vague de plaisir extraordinaire m'envahit. J'hurlai à mon tour et me laissai tomber aux côtés de Bella. Elle avait les yeux fermés et un sourire réjouit s'étala sur son visage. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle se nicha naturellement dans le creux de mon épaule. Ses doigts se nouèrent aux miens et je rabattis la couverture sur nous car elle commençait à grelotter. Après quelques minutes le temps de reprendre notre souffle, mon ventre émis un grognement significatif. Bella rouvrit les yeux, jeta regard au panier près de nous et ne tarda pas à éclatait d'un rire cristallin et magnifique.

* Dans cette émission, l'équipe d'MTV suis un adolescent ( la plupart du temps capricieux et exigent) dont les parents sont assez aisés , le but est donc d'organisé la plus belle et la plus incroyable des fêtes d'anniversaire , explosant parfois un budget dont on ne peut que rêver … sans oublier les crises de nerfs parce qu'il peuvent pas avoir tel ou tel artiste çà leurs fêtes à la fin il finit toujours par avoir une superbe voiture en cadeau et sous la clameur de leurs amis « ouais c'était la fête la plus géniale de tout les temps ... »


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir , j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire et à me laisser des reviews ^^**

**POV Bella **

J'eus du mal à m'arrêter de rire , c'était si bon et rien que la tête que faisait Edward suffisait à me faire repartir , enfin je m'arrêtai à bout de souffle …

_Quel merveilleux sentiment de plénitude …_

_J'aime cet homme plus que tout …_

_Il t'aime aussi … comment pourrais-je être plus heureuse ? _

Je me laissai aller dans ses bras et ses doigts jouèrent avec une mèche de cheveux. Nous restâmes sans rien dire pendant quelques instants, puis je me relevai sur mes coudes et le regardai dans les yeux :

« - et si on mangeait ? » proposais-je

« - ce n'est pas de refus » répondit-il alors que son estomac se manifesta de nouveau à l'aide de bruits étranges. Il me fit un sourire en coin, penaud, je l'embrassais furtivement puis me mis à genoux pour attraper le panier. Nous nous installâmes sur l'herbe, enroulé dans la couverture, côte à côte. Je lui tendis une assiette recouverte de papier aluminium qui laissa apparaître des cuisses de poulet. Je sorti également des bâtonnets de légumes et de la sauce… je trempai innocemment un petit bâton de carotte dans la sauce cocktail et le portai doucement à mes lèvres… Edward me dévorait des yeux… Je souris et lui tendis la main pour qu'il croque un morceau. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et avala la carotte puis ses lèvres s'emparèrent de mon doigt… La caresse de sa langue réveilla mon désir. Je retirai mon doigt en douceur et unissait ma bouche à la sienne… Nous tombâmes à la renverse et mes doigts fourragèrent dans sa chevelure… ses doigts caressèrent mon dos, mes fesses, puis allèrent titiller mon intimité. Mon pied frotta son mollet. Il me fit basculer pour se retrouver au dessus de moi. Sa main droite enroba mon sein… il porta sa bouche à mon téton et aspira celui-ci… je fus aussitôt parcouru de frissons et je sentis mon sexe devenir humide, mais il ne semblait pas décider à me satisfaire de suite et cette attente était un doux mélange de torture et de plaisir. Ses lèvres papillonnèrent sur ma peau et s'attardèrent sur mon ventre. Mes doigts se crispaient de plus en plus sur les cheveux d'Edward et je me sentais sur le point d'exploser. Son sexe tendu frôla le mien provoquant une accélération de mon rythme cardiaque. J'attirai ses lèvres pour essayer de retrouver mon souffle et le contrôle de mes émotions. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et je pu lire l'amour qu'il me portait dans ses yeux ...il murmura un « je t'aime » qui ne fit qu'accroitre mon envie et enfin il se décida à se glisser en moi:

_il est si doux … si beau … est ce que je le mérite vraiment ? _

« - … tu le mérites …Bella » murmura-t-il

J'écarquillais les yeux, cet homme arrivait toujours à me surprendre. Il se serra un peu plus contre moi et souleva mes fesses du sol. Ses doigts doux et chaud caressèrent leur peau. Il parcouru le creux de mon cou avec la pointe de son nez et se mit à donner des petits coups de reins. Mes mains se glissèrent naturellement dans sa nuque. Je me cambrai pour approfondir un peu plus notre union, lui offrant à nouveau ma poitrine dont il s'empara avec avidité. Je pris alors appuie sur mes bras et l'incitai à me laisser prendre le dessus. Je me redressai pour me retrouver assise sur lui, faisant pivoter mon bassin avec grâce. ça semblait le satisfaire car il mordilla ses lèvres et ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans mes cheveux pour m'attirer à lui. Nos lèvres se scellèrent en un nouveau baiser puis nos langues se rencontrèrent à nouveau… sa main se posa sur ma joue… j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait un de ces irrésistibles sourire en coin…Nos corps se séparèrent quelques instants, je fis la moue mais il m'embrassa avec tant de douceur que je décidai de voir où il voulait en venir… il me retourna sur le ventre et caressa le dessin de ma colonne vertébrale. Ses doigts s'emparèrent des miens, de sa main libre il écarta les cheveux de ma nuque et y déposa ses lèvres. Je sentis sa respiration dans ma nuque et je fus parcouru d'un délicieux frisson… puis enfin nos sexes s'unirent de nouveau, me faisant découvrir de nouvelles sensations toutes aussi merveilleuses que la première fois. Son souffle se fit erratique… ses yeux était fermés… il avait accéléré le mouvement et je sentis les muscles de mon vagin se contracter, resserrant leur emprise sur son pénis… Le plaisir m'effleura quelques secondes puis m'envahit avec toute sa puissance. Nos voix, unis par un même bonheur, se répercutèrent dans la clairière.

Il resta quelques minutes contre mon dos… ni lui ni moi ne disions rien, le temps de reprendre notre souffle. Enfin il s'allongea à mes côtés et m'encercla de ses bras :

« - tu es merveilleuse … Bella » dit-il avec amour

« - Tu n'es pas mal non plus … Edward » répondis-je avec un sourire

Il caressa ma joue et m'embrassa :

« - Je t'aime » murmurais-je la gorge serré en logeant mon visage dans sa nuque. Son parfum envahit mes narines. Je fermais les yeux… sa main sur mes cheveux me tira de ma rêverie :

« - Je t'aime ... » répondit-il encore une fois… je ne me lassais pas de l'entendre, puis il se redressa sur un coude :

« - joue moi … un autre morceau ma chérie ... » demanda-t-il timidement

« - que veux tu que je joue ? » l'interrogeais-je le sourire aux lèvres

« - Une balade Irlandaise ... »me dit-il visiblement perdue dans mes prunelles

J'enfilai mes vêtements car je commençais à avoir froid et repris mon violon. Comme je l'aimai cet instrument … le cadeau d'Edward …. De nos familles. Je fis craquer mes doigts et posai l'instrument sur mon épaule. Je me levai pour être à l'aise. Mon esprit était littéralement possédé par l'archet qui virevoltait sur les cordes… la musique envahit chaque particule dans mon corps et malgré la gaité de la chanson je sentis les larmes couler sur mon visage. Ma mère avait toujours adoré m'entendre jouer du violon et elle aimait par dessus tout que je lui joue ce morceau… j'essayais de toute mes forces d'empêcher mes mains de trembler. Les larmes ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de couler. Je sentis les mains d'Edward se poser sur les miennes. La musique sonna encore quelques instants dans le vent de la clairière. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux tout de suite… Edward me serra contre son torse et caressa mes cheveux :

« - excuse-moi ... » murmura-t-il

« - ce n'est pas ta faute … je ne peux pas la jouer sans penser à elle … elle adorait ce morceau »

« - Je suis sûre qu'elle … l'a entendu ... » hésita-t-il en essuyant mes larmes.

Il posa ses lèvres sur mon front et me prit la main :

« - Il est temps que nous rentrions … ma belle »

« - Attends moi, je range … notre violon »

« - Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était le tien ... »

« - Ce seras toujours le notre … » protestais-je en caressant son torse

« - ... »

Je glissai le violon et l'archet dans leur étui puis pliai la couverture. Nos doigts s'entremêlèrent une nouvelle fois… comme ça pouvait être agréable ! Je me sentais idiote d'avoir tant attendu pour tout lui dire.

**POV Edward **

Nous marchions dans le sous bois main dans la main, elle tenait fermement la couverture et son étui contre sa poitrine de peur qu'ils glissent. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Nous finîmes par arriver près de ma voiture. Bella glissa le tout dans le coffre et prit place à mes côtés. Je l'attirai dans mes bras pour profiter de sa chaleur. Elle sembla surprise mais se laissa faire :

« - ne soit pas triste je t'en pris.... »

« - je ne le suis pas … je pense à elle c'est tout ... »

« - Bella… je sais combien tu as souffert quand elle est partie ... »

« - tout va bien je t'assure » répondit-elle en rougissant

« - J'aimerais tellement te croire … ma puce »murmurais je en caressant sa joue encore humide de larmes.

Elle rougit de plus bel et se serra contre moi, les cheveux cachant son visage :

« - je … quand je pense à elle, il y a un mélange de tristesse et de joie qui m'envahit… la tristesse... de penser qu'elle n'est plus là et la joie de la faire revivre par mes pensées » articula-t-elle la gorge visiblement serrée , puis elle se tut et resta de longue minutes lové dans la magie de notre étreinte. Elle leva le visage vers moi, les yeux fermés et m'embrassa. Elle frissonna quelques secondes puis murmura à peine audible:

« - Ne.... m'abandonne jamais ... »

Cela sonnait comme une supplique et je ne sus quoi répondre. Je me contentais de plonger mon regard dans ses sublimes yeux marron. Jamais je ne pourrais abandonner cette fille ! Je l'aime ! Jamais je n'aimerais quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, elle est si fragile… j'ai envie, j'ai besoin de la protéger … alors non jamais je ne pourrais l'abandonner !

«- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal … jamais »

« - Edward.... »

Ses doigts frôlèrent ma joue et ses lèvres s'unirent une nouvelle fois aux miennes avec une tendresse immense. Je sentis des larmes rouler sur ses joues et les chassai du doigt. Elle me sourit puis boucla sa ceinture. Nous roulâmes en silence et je me garai devant la maison. Elle semblait déserte :

« - Tu veux rester encore un peu ... »

« - Il faut que je demande à mon père ... » avoua-t-elle à mi voix

Je baisser les yeux. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que son père refuse, surtout que nous avions passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers jours ….Elle colla son téléphone à son oreille :

« - Papa ? » demanda-t-elle enfin

« - ….. »

« - Je suis encore avec Edward …. »

« -.... »

« - Oui je sais … je voudrais te demander si je pouvais passer la soirée avec lui …. »

« - …. »

« - Je te promets de te pas rentrer tard »

« -.... »

« - Je les ais déjà fait …. »

« - …. »

« - Promis ... »

« -.... »

« - Moi aussi papa … tu es le meilleur …. » elle lança une bise dans le combiné et raccrocha.

Décidément, personne ne pouvait résister à son charme !… ce charme qu'elle avait si souvent sous-estimé par le passé.

Je lui ouvris la portière et attrapai son violon. Je me hâtai d'allumer la cheminé et nous nous installâmes sur le canapé. Une fois de plus elle se lova dans mes bras. Profitant de la chaleur des flammes, je pouvais sentir son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine et sa respiration calme et régulière. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. Nous étions simplement heureux d'être tout les deux… enfin sa voix magnifique troubla le silence de la pièce:

«- Joue-moi quelques choses ... » me demanda-t-elle à son tour en désignant le piano des yeux

« - Que veux tu que je joue ma belle ? »

« - ce que tu voudras ….tes doigts ne peuvent que jouer une mélodie enchanteresse »

Je me sentis rougir aussitôt ce qui la fit sourire. Je me levais avec délicatesse l'enroulant dans le plaid du canapé. Je me plaçai derrière le clavier et caressé les touches du bout des doigts … je lui jetais un regard soudain timide alors que j'avais joué des dizaines sinon des centaines de fois pour elle. Elle me sourit, emmitouflé dans le plaid, ses cheveux en bataille et ses doigts de pieds dépassant à peine de la couverture:

« - ce morceau … je te l'ai déjà joué … je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens »

Mes phalanges dansant sur l'ivoire des touches formèrent une douce mélodie à la fois triste et gaie, lente puis rapide.... Je fermai les yeux comme Bella tout à l'heure et me laissai emporter par cette mélodie que j'avais composé pour elle … il y a longtemps de ça…enfin les dernières notes se turent et je rencontrai le regard étonné de Bella. Elle s'approcha de moi lentement et m'attira contre sa poitrine :

« - Je me souviens … tu le jouais toujours quand j'étais malade … ou triste ….après … ce qui s'est passé à la mort de maman … tu ne l'as plus fait »

« - Je l'ai composé pour toi …. à l'époque j'avais l'impression que même ça ne te redonnerai plus le sourire» murmurais-je émue qu'elle se souvienne

Elle me serra un peu plus fort et enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux cuivrés. Son odeur sucré me caressa les narines. Je déposai un baiser dans son cou et elle se détacha de moi :

« - tu n'as pas faim ? » demanda-t-elle avec entrain

« - Quand c'est toi qui cuisine j'ai toujours faim »

« - Que veux tu que je fasse ? »

« - quoi que tu fasses c'est toujours délicieux ... » murmurais je

« - Edward …. »

« - c'est la pure vérité ! Tu réussirais même à me faire manger de la terre » plaisantais- je à moitié ce qui l'a fit rougir de nouveau.

Elle disparu dans la cuisine et je décidais d'aller me changer. J'enfilai un jean et un t-shirt puis redescendais au salon. Je n'avais mis que quelques minutes à me changer mais quand j'aperçus la table du salon. Elle était dressée et deux assiettes fumantes nous attendaient sur celle ci :

« - Bella ? » l'appelais-je car elle n'était pas là

Je descendis les dernières marches qui me séparaient de la table et enfin elle fit son apparition. Elle avait quitté ses chaussures et avait rattaché ses cheveux. Elle s'installa en tailleur près de table et m'invita d'un sourire à la rejoindre. Je me rapprochai d'elle, piquai ma fourchette dans un morceau de poulet et le lui tendit.

_C'est comme si nous avions retenu quelques choses de naturel depuis des années et __qui s'épanouissait enfin…_

Sa bouche fine et délicate se referma sur ma fourchette. Elle me tendit la sienne et nous mangeâmes ainsi, nous regardant dans les yeux sans prononcer un mot. Elle débarrassa la table et m'annonça qu'elle devait rentrer chez-elle. J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer ma déception. Elle enfila son manteau et chaussures et m'attendit. Le voyage en voiture se passa en silence. Une fois sur le perron de sa maison, elle glissa sa main dans ma nuque et me donna un savoureux baiser auquel je me hâtai de répondre. Nous nous séparâmes haletant et le regard grisé par le désir :

« - A demain … » murmura-t-elle

« - A demain ... mon ange … je viens te chercher ? »

« - Avec plaisir … » sourit Bella

Elle m'envoya discrètement un baiser que je m'empressai d'attraper. Elle me fit un petit signe de la main et disparu dans la maison. Je soupirais et retournai chez moi.

**POV Bella **

Quand je me levais le lendemain, j'étais d'excellente humeur bien que ce soit une journée de lycée. Edward et moi avions toujours étaient dans la même classe jusqu'à maintenant, après tout je n'avais que trois mois à peine de retard sur lui. Malheureusement depuis que nous étions au lycée nous avions que peu de cours en commun. Je m'étirais, je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi ! Le souvenir de la veille fit rougir mes joues. J'appartenais tout entière à Edward … il avait mon cœur, mon âme et mon innocence. J'enfilai le premier jean qui me tomba sur la main une chemise et un petit pull. Je dévalai les marches, mon sac sur l'épaule et chaussai des ballerines. Mon père apparu il avait déjà revêtu son uniforme :

« - Bonjour … tu m'as l'air bien pressée »

« - Bonjour papa …. oui je vais être en retard ... »

« - Edward viens te chercher ? » demanda dit il la voix neutre

« - Oui » dis-je avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme

« - Tout va bien … ? » s'étonna-t-il

« - Oui tout va bien papa » dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Je le vis rougir puis il retrouva son sérieux

« - Ce soir rentre directement après le lycée … nous recevons du monde »

« - qui donc ? » m'étonnais je

« - des vieux amis … qui avait du quitter la région il y a dix ans »

« - D'accord, je ferais la cuisine… papa soit prudent au travail »

« - promis » dit-il avec un de ces doux sourires qui avait du faire fondre ma mère en son temps

Je fis un dernier signe de la main et fermai la porte derrière moi. Edward était déjà là. Il me fit un sourire irrésistible et m'ouvrit la portière. Je me laissai tomber sur le siège avant et quand il m'eut rejoint, je l'embrassai avec passion. J'avais une soif inextinguible de ses lèvres:

« - bonjour monsieur Cullen …. »

« - Mademoiselle Swan » murmura-t-il en m'embrassant à son tour

Une fois que nous fûmes arrivé au lycée, il posa son bras sur mon épaule et m'attira vers lui. Tous les regards, surtout les filles, se rivèrent sur nous. Je cachai mon visage grâce à mes cheveux :

« - Ne te cache pas, ils devront se faire à l'idée que la fille la plus belle fille du lycée n'est plus un cœur à prendre »

« - … Ed... Edward »bafouillais-je plus rouge que jamais

« - tu es magnifique … n'en doutes jamais » murmura-t-il en caressant ma joue

Le reste de la journée se passa lentement puisque ce jour là nous n'avions aucun cours commun. Je le retrouvai à la cafétéria comme toujours où l'on mangea en tête à tête, les yeux dans les yeux. Malheureusement le temps de se séparer de nouveau arriva bien trop vite à mon goût. Il me déposa devant la maison. Mon père n'étant pas encore là, j'en profiter pour le serrer dans mes bras et partager un dernier baiser qui n'eut de fin quand nous n'eûmes plus de souffle:

« - a demain ... » murmura tristement Edward

« - a demain …. » répondis-je sur le même ton

Ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue, nos fronts collés l'un contre l'autre… je fermai les yeux pour profiter de ce contact :

« - Je dois faire la cuisine ...je suis désolée »

« - ne le soit pas … fais attention à toi ... »

« - Toi aussi …. »

« - essaye de n'empoissonner personne »

« - très drôle Cullen » protestais-je en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre. Je secouai ma main endolorie ce qui le fit rire. Il prit ma main dans la sienne, chaude et douce et déposa ses lèvres sur la mienne. Il me sourit et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre quelques instants … cet homme était un appel au viol. Nous dûmes nous séparer et il monta dans sa voiture tandis que je disparaissais dans la maison. Je me mis aussitôt à la cuisine. La viande alla dans la marinade que j'avais préparée la veille, tandis que le gâteau cuisait dans le four. J'enroulai les pommes de terre dans du papier aluminium. Un peu plus tard Charlie poussa la porte en sifflotant et suspendit sa veste au porte manteau de l'entrée. Il prit une douche et une fois changé il me rejoint dans la cuisine:

« - besoin d'aide ? »

« - nos invités arrivent bientôt ? » questionnais-je à mon tour

« -Ils ne devraient pas tarder »

« - Tu veux bien mettre la table s'il te plait »

« - bien sûr »

A peine deux minutes plus tard la sonnerie retentit. Je posai mon tablier et me précipitai sur la porte. Un jeune homme apparu. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et une peau magnifiquement bronzée. Je baissais la tête pour apercevoir un homme plus âgé, il était assit dans un fauteuil roulant, sans doute son père. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Je me sentis stupide de les dévisager ainsi et je tendis la main :

« - bonsoir... »

« - tu dois être Bella … Charlie n'avait pas mentit … tu as beaucoup grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu... » Commença l'homme en me serrant la main :

« - Je suis Billy Black et voici mon fils Jacob »

« - enchanté » bafouilla l'adolescent

« - Je … On se connait non ? Mais je vous en prie, entrez, Charlie est dans le salon entrain de dresser la table »

« - Charlie … dresse la table » ricana Billy

« - Oui » dis-je en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Ils me suivirent jusqu'au salon et nous passâmes aussitôt à table. Je servis l'entrée, un assortiment de bouchés que j'avais trouvé dans le congélateur. Jacob ne parlais pas, il se contentait de me regarder et dès que je croisais le regard il détournait le sien ce qui me faisait rougir aussitôt:

« - Alors Bella tu te souviens de moi ...? » demanda Billy en me regardant dans les yeux.

Il y avait quelques choses d'effrayant et de troublant dans ses pupilles noires :

« - Oui … je crois bien …. »

« - Mon fils et toi jouiez souvent ensemble quand vous étiez petit »

« - Vraiment » m'étonnais-je

« - Oui … je m'en souviens » interviens pour la première fois Jacob en plongeant son regard dans le mien

La discussion avait prit un tour bizarre. Je ne savais pas dire quoi mais il y avait quelques choses de bizarre dans l'attitude des Blacks, Charlie éclata de rire :

« - ne t'en formalise pas Jacob … Bella n'a pas aussi bonne mémoire que toi... »

« - papa !!! » protestais-je

« - Charlie … tu as fille magnifique » coupa Jacob les yeux toujours rivés sur moi.

Je baissai les yeux vers la nappe confuse et surtout gênée.

« - Oui …. Je suis d'accord avec toi … mais tu ne l'avais pas oublié n'est-ce-pas Jacob ... »

« - Papa » protesta ce dernier.

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise pour Jacob et moi … je me souvenais effectivement très vaguement avoir déjà vu ces visages. Visiblement nous avions était amis par le passé et j'espérai qu'il en serait de même aujourd'hui. Je me levais et bafouillais :

« - je vais débarrasser et apporter le dessert »

« - Attends Bella … je vais t'aider » proposa Billy

« - Ce n'est la peine ... »

« - non … non j'insiste » continua Billy sur un ton qui n'appelait à aucune contestation.

Il posa les assiettes sur ses genoux et me suivit à la cuisine. Je posais les couverts et le plat dans l'évier et me retournai pour prendre les assiettes et ouvrit le frigo pour y prendre le gâteau:

« - Que penses-tu de mon fils Bella ? »

« - comment... ça ? » bègueillais-je surprise

« - Trouves-tu mon fils à ton goût petite ? » demanda-t-il le regard brillant

« - Je … il à l'air gentil ... » répondis-je confuse

« - Ce n'est pas ça que je te demande » coupa-t-il

« - C'est … que …. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre ….. » Avouais-je piteusement

« - Edward Cullen, c'est ça ? » affirma-t-il froidement.

Mon cœur se mit à battra plus vite dans ma poitrine… comment pouvait-il savoir ça ?

« - mais ... »

« - Je sais bien plus de choses que tu ne peux l'imaginer … mais je te conseille de l'oublier »

« - Billy … j'aime Edward … nous sommes ensemble ... »

Il me saisit brusquement le poignet et prit mon menton entre ses doigts, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux:

« - tu n'as pas compris Bella … je te conseille ça pour … SON bien … ne veux-tu pas son bien ? » demanda-t-il froidement

« - Bien sur... » Répondis-je effrayée … si bien que je fus à peine audible

« - Alors … il vaut mieux pour lui que tu le quittes ... »

« - mais pourquoi ? » Questionnais-je bêtement

« - Parce que Jacob t'aime … et j'ai bien l'intention que tu l'épouses … le plus vite possible ... »

« - quoi??? » glapis-je.

Il raffermit un peu plus son étreinte sur mon poignet et je senti la douleur envahir celui-ci. Je grimaçais

« - Je te garantis que si tu refuses … cet Edward auquel tu as l'air tenir aura des ennuis … et crois moi quand je te le dis … c'est une promesse » et ce que je pu lire dans ses yeux me le confirma. Mon cœur s'affola de plus en plus dans ma poitrine et mille images horribles défilées dans mon esprit …il était évident que je ne pourrai pas supporter qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Edward:

« - Alors Bella …. » gronda-t-il menaçant

« - Je …. » hésitais-je

« - Dois-je te prouver que je ne plaisante pas ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

Mon cœur manqua un bâtiment quand je vis un éclair de haine passer dans les prunelles de Billy

« - non … je vous en supplie !... mais comment ... »

« - c'est ton père qui décide de cela mais je suis sûre qu'il n'aura pas le cœur à refuser quand il verra que tu y tiens »

« - mais … on vient à peine de se revoir … » bafouillais je

« - ne t'inquiète pas pour ça … vous aurez de nombreuses occasions de vous revoir … la demande attendra bien deux ou trois semaines »

Je déglutis difficilement. Comment ma vie pouvait-elle basculer comme cela ?… je n'avais pourtant pas d'autres choix que d'obéir …

« - bon alors qu'est ce que vous faites ? Ça fais un quart d'heure qu'on vous attend » protesta la voix de Charlie dans le salon.

Je me redressai et Billy me lança un regard glacial, je sentis un frisson parcourir mon corps. Le frigo était toujours grand ouvert, j'attrapais le gâteau et me retournais vers Billy qui me fixait toujours:

« - essuies-moi ces larmes, tu ne voudrais pas que ton père s'inquiète ? »

Je remarquais tout à coup que des larmes avaient coulées sur mes joues. Je les essuyai d'un revers de la main et suivis Billy dans le salon. Après avoir servis tout le monde, je repris ma place, quand mon père me dévisagea :

« - Ça va, Bella ? » s'inquiéta mon père

« - Oui ...papa » articulais je

« - tu es sûre ? Tu es toute pâle » insista-t-il

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Billy et Jacob. L'un avait froncé les sourcils et l'autre semblait sincèrement s'inquiéter. Comment un garçon qui avait l'air si gentil pouvait il avoir un père comme celui-ci ? Je déglutis en voyant l'air de plus en plus menaçant de Billy :

« - excusez-moi, je suis fatigué …. J'aimerais aller me coucher ... »

« - Bien sur Bella ne te dérange pas pour nous » rassura gentiment Billy en se tournant vers mon père avec un superbe sourire

« - D'accord, je débarrasserais ne t'en fais pas » ajouta Charlie

« - merci papa … au revoir Jacob … Billy »

Je sentis le regard de Billy me bruler le dos jusqu'à que je fusse dans ma chambre. Je jetais mes vêtements en boule par terre, enfilai mon pyjama et me jetais sous les couvertures. Aussitôt des larmes envahirent mes joues. Je tremblai et essayais tant bien que mal d'étouffer mes sanglots, quand soudain je me rendis compte que mon téléphone portable clignotait. Je tendis le bras et appuyai pour faire apparaître le message:

**Bella … merci pour le cadeau … tu m'as fait confiance, je ne pourrais jamais oublié cette première fois, je t'aime … à tout jamais. Edward**

Je sentis mon cœur se déchirer en mille morceaux. Billy avait été très clair et bien que je ne sache rien de lui, il ne faisait pas le moindre doute qu'il valait mieux prendre ses menaces au sérieux. Quelque chose chez lui ne me laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il comptait faire si jamais je n'acceptai pas d'épouser son fils … mais mon cœur refusait de dire non à Edward. Mon cœur hurlait son nom, mais je savais parfaitement que je n'avais pas le choix :

_Que __vas-tu__ dire à Edward ?…_

_Je ne sais pas …_

_Je ne peux pas lui dire … _

_Tu n'as pourtant pas le choix …_

_Je sais …_

Je me roulai sur le côté … pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Le lendemain j'allais voir l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout et j'allais devoir lui briser le cœur … mais il m'oubliera, il trouvera une fille moins banale que moi, il sera heureux … tout cela valait mieux que le savoir mort …. Par ma faute … ma faute. Les heures s'égrainaient lentes et douloureuses sans que je ne pusse trouver le sommeil.

**POV Edward**

La sonnerie stridente de mon réveil me tira de mes rêves. Je clignai des yeux en grognant et abattis mon bras sur le radio réveil. Je me redressai dans le lit et me passai la main dans les cheveux. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la photo de Bella qui trônait sur ma table de chevet. Un sourire apparu sur mon visage et une irrésistible envie de siffler s'empara de mon cœur. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, cédant à cette envie, me glissant sous le jet brulant:

_Tu aimerais bien que Bella soit là …_

_Oui... elle a un corps magnifique …_

_Imagine l'eau __ruisselant__ sur ses fesses sublimes _

_La ferme __! _

Je chassais ces pensées avant d'être obligé de me satisfaire moi-même. Je me glissais dans le dressing et enfilai ce qui me passa sous la main. Je dévalai les marches en sifflant quand je tombai nez à nez avec Emmett et qu'il me dévisagea :

« - eh bien… qu'est qui t'arrives ? »

« - je n'ai pas le droit d'être de bonne humeur ? »

« - mais je te connais bien Eddiechouchou … il y a une fille là-dessous ! »

Cette réplique eu le malheur de me faire rougir et Emmett le remarqua immédiatement. Il fit un de ses sourires qui pouvait vous faire craindre le pire. Je me glissais derrière lui et fit comme si de rien n'était :

« - excuses-moi, Emmy … mais je vais être en retard si je ne vais pas déjeuner tout de suite … et tu connais maman elle ne me laisserait jamais partir sans manger »

Emmett ne répondit rien, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes à l'entente de ce surnom débile. J'en profiter pour disparaître dans la cuisine où ma mère attendait. Elle avait déjà couvert la table de choses diverses, je pris place sur l'un des tabourets et commençai doucement par un verre de jus d'orange :

« - et voilà tes œufs et ton bacon, chéri » s'exclama ma mère en posant une assiette devant moi, elle me dévisagea à son tour et eu un petit sourire, puis se retourna sans rien dire.

Je jetai un regard à ma montre et me rendit compte que j'allais être en retard et que Bella m'attendait déjà surement. J'avalai le tout en quatrième vitesse et ramassai mon sac :

« - a ce soir maman ... »

« - A ce soir » répondit ma mère en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

Je jetai le sac dans le coffre et bouclai ma ceinture. Plus je me rapprochai de chez-elle plus mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine. C'en était presque douloureux. J'avais toujours eut ce genre de réaction quand je m'apprêtai à la retrouver mais depuis que nous nous étions avoué nos sentiments mutuel, mon cœur avait parfois quelques ratés. Je me garai devant chez elle, la voiture de Charlie n'étant déjà plus là. Je me permis d'aller frapper à la porte. La maison était silencieuse ce qui n'était pas courant, d'habitude la maison bouillonnait des cris de Bella ou des rires de son père et elle. J'allais frapper de nouveau à la porte quand elle s'ouvrit. Bella passa à côté de moi, elle avait le visage baissé. Je saisis son poignet et elle leva son visage vers moi. Elle souriait mais je voyais dans ses yeux et aux cernes qui s'étalaient sous eux que quelque chose n'allait pas :

« - tu es malade ? »

« - non … tout va bien » répondit-elle en souriant plus franchement

« - tu es sûre … »

« - oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi »

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et alla s'installer dans la voiture. Nous ne parlâmes pas du trajet. Bella semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le front appuyé contre la vitre. Nous ne tardâmes pas à arriver au lycée. Comme elle semblait ne pas s'en être aperçue, je posais ma main sur la sienne. Elle sursauta comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique. Ses yeux évitant soigneusement les miens, je posais mes mains sur ses joues et m'emparai de ses lèvres. Elle se laissa faire et je sentis son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine puis elle sorti de la voiture et me fis un petit signe de la main :

« - à tout à l'heure ….. »

Elle s'éloigna rapidement et je sentais l'inquiétude envahir chaque parcelle de mon corps. Elle disparu de mon champ de vision et la première sonnerie retentit. Je me rendis rapidement en cours mais malgré mes efforts je n'arrivai pas à chasser ce malaise, je n'arrivais pas à oublier le regard triste de Bella … ni son silence… Les heures de cours passèrent avec une effroyable lenteur Je n'entendais pas ce que disait les professeurs trop obnubilé par mes retrouvailles avec Bella. Enfin la sonnerie retentit et je me rendis compte que je courrais presque pour la retrouver. Elle m'attendait à notre table habituelle et ne se rendit même pas compte que je m'asseyais en face d'elle:

« - Alors ton cours de maths c'est bien passé »

Elle sursauta de nouveau et je la vis rougir :

« - Oui … pas trop mal » répondit-elle

Mon cœur se serra… quelque chose n'allait pas et visiblement elle ne voulait pas en parler. Je remarquai qu'elle n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Le regard vissé sur ses mains, elle n'osait pas croiser mon regard :

« - tu n'as pas faim ? ... »

« - non …. pas vraiment »

« - explique moi ce qui ne va pas … je t'en prie …. »

« - Je … je vais très bien » hésita-t-elle

« - Bella… »

« - ne t'inquiète pas pour moi »

« - tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible » répondis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

Elle ne la retira pas et nous restâmes de longues minutes comme ça quand la sonnerie nous tira de ce moment angoissant et intime. Elle se leva, ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer puis elle sembla prendre son courage à deux mains pour dire:

« - après les cours … il faut que je te parle »

Mon cœur manqua un battement et l'angoisse coula dans mes veines me coupant tout appétit. Elle disparu rapidement et j'en fis de même. L'après midi fut pire que le matin, mon ventre se tordait douloureusement et mes yeux se perdaient dans le vague, les doigts crispés sur le bureau pour ne pas hurler :

_Que peut-elle avoir à me dire ? _

_Et si c'était grave ? …_

_Si elle était malade ?…_

_et Si elle ne voulait plus de toi ?…_

Je déglutis difficilement et essayai malgré tout de me concentrer. Je passai d'une classe à une autre sans réfléchir, mécaniquement. Malheureusement … ou heureusement la sonnerie de mon dernier cours me ramena à la réalité. Mon cœur s'affola dans ma poitrine et je sentis mes mains trembler. J'avançais à grande enjambé, Bella m'attendait près de la Volvo. Les yeux baissés, elle se tortillait les mains. J'essayai de faire bonne figure et m'approchai d'elle avec un sourire en coin. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me fit un pâle sourire avant de détourner le regard de nouveau:

« - On rentre ? » la questionnais-je faisant mine d'avoir oublié ce qu'elle m'avait dit

« - Il faut que je te parle … Edward »

Elle se tourna et fit mine de me suivre. Nous nous enfonçâmes peu à peu dans le bois attenant au lycée. Elle s'arrêta au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes et se tourna vers moi sans toutefois me regarder. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et mon ventre se contracta douloureusement:

« - Edward … je… je suis désolée ... »

« - de quoi tu parles ? »

« - Je … »

« - Tu es malade c'est ça … qu'est qui ne va pas ? Dis-le-moi ! » La coupais-je anxieux

« - non … non tout va bien …. je … j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre …. » Murmura-t-elle

« - Quoi ... » marmonnais-je

« - Je … je suis désolée Edward … je ne suis pas une fille pour toi »

« - Mais ... Bella… non ! Tu es la femme de ma vie ! ... » Avouais-je les jambes tremblante

« - J'ai rencontré un autre homme et je l'aime »

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur… Je m'appuyai contre un arbre pour ne pas tomber à genoux, serrant le poing pour ne pas hurler

« - je suis désolée, tu trouveras une fille … qui t'aime …qui te mérites »

« - je ne veux personne d'autre que toi …. »

« - tu mérites mieux que moi »

« - arrête …. » murmurais-je

« - Je vais te laisser … ne sois pas triste … je t'en prie … »

« - Bella...tu me quittes ? » suffoquais-je

« - Je l'aime … lui » dit-elle fermement

« - Non !.... »

« - S'il te plait … fais attention à toi … trouve une femme bien … »

Elle s'approcha doucement de moi et approcha ses doigts de moi sans me regarder. Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et la regardai dans les yeux ...ils brillaient, emplies de tristesse :

« - Edward ... »murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante

« - Bella dis-moi ce qui se passe ? » demandais-je inquiet.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et se dégagea de mon emprise

« - Je ne t'aime pas ! … » lâcha-t-elle

Je dus avoir l'air horrifié car elle pâlit et déglutit difficilement:

« - ça change tout … » murmurais-je faiblement

« -...adieu Edward » Elle caressa mon visage du bout des doigts avec douceur puis tourna les talons et parti en courant.

Elle disparu de mon champ de vision. Je ne pouvais plus bouger tandis que mon cœur, en battant, envoyait la douleur se propager dans chaque fibre de mon corps. Je sentis mes jambes céder sous mon poids et mon hurlement déchirant se répercuta sur les arbres. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes paumes, tremblant et j'éclatai en sanglots bruyant.

**POV Bella**

Je courrais aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient, trébuchant ça et là, m'écorchant les paumes, mais je m'en fichais ! Un hurlement douloureux retentit dans le bois et je sentis mon estomac se tordre. Je tombais à genoux dans la terre… mon ventre se contracta douloureusement et mon repas bien que peu consistant, se retrouva mêlé à la mousse verte du sous bois. Les larmes coulèrent sans que je le remarque sur mes joues. Je frappai le sol et me roulai en position fœtale :

_« - Mais ... Bella… non !... Tu es la femme de ma vie ... » _

Tu es ma vie mon amour, mais je le dois … je le dois pour ta vie, pour ton bonheur

_« - Bella...tu me quittes ? »_

J'aimerais tellement que tout ceci ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar ! Je voudrais me réveiller dans tes bras et crier combien je t'aime !

_« - Bella __dis-moi__ ce qui se passe ? »_

Cette souffrance que j'ai lu sur ton visage… ce cri que tu viens de pousser… jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner ! Je ne pardonnerais jamais de t'avoir fait du mal ! … et toi… toi mon merveilleux Edward tu t'inquiètes pour moi, moi qui viens de te dire la pire des choses…qui te traite avec cruauté … toi que j'aime …. je suis un monstre !

La nuit commençait à tomber quand je me décidai de lutter contre ma volonté et de lutter contre mon dégout. Je me redressai et me dirigeai lentement vers la maison. La voiture d'Edward n'était plus là …. Comment allais-je supporter de ne plus le voir ? De ne plus lui parler ? Mon cœur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée. J'arrivais à la maison… J'avais à peine franchit la porte que Charlie apparu …. Il semblait furieux mais dès qu'il me vit, il changea totalement d'expression :

« - mon dieu Bella … »

« - papa »

Je fus surprise d'entendre ma voix si rauque. Il s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon front :

« - tu as l'air malade, je vais t'aider à te changer … tu es couverte ... » il laissa sa phrase en suspends.

Je me laissais guider jusqu'à ma chambre.

Sans Edward ma vie avait perdu tout intérêt …

Charlie m'enleva mes vêtements. Il allait me voir nue mais je m'en fichais. Il m'aida à enfiler mon pyjama et m'allongea dans le lit. Je fermai les yeux. Mon cœur semblait sur le point de s'arrêter…

« - je vais appeler le docteur Cullen »

« - Non! » hurlais-je

« - mais enfin Bella »

« - Je t'en supplie ... » marmonnais-je

« - Bon …mais si demain ça ne va pas mieux ... »

Je vis dans ses yeux combien il était inquiet.

_Demain … demain, __verrais-je__ seulement ce jour …_

_N'oublis pas … tu dois tenir le coup … pour Edward …_

Le lendemain, j'irais au lycée… le lendemain, je serrai seule au monde … le lendemain … je devrais faire face ... à l'homme que j'aime …. Je devrais faire semblant d'en aimer un autre …

_Mais ...ta vie est sauve et c'est tout ce qui compte !_

Je fermai les yeux pour tranquilliser mon père. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Je me roulai en boule et éclatai en sanglot que j'étouffai dans mon oreiller.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Charlie **

Le réveil sonne, j'appuie machinalement sur le bouton pour faire cesser sa mélodie stridente, je n'ai pas tellement dormi cette nuit , je redoute de franchir cette porte , je redoute d'aller réveiller ma fille … ma douce et merveilleuse petite fille … tout ce qui me reste en ce monde. Je sens mon cœur se serrer d'angoisse au souvenir de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait quand elle est rentrée .. sa pâleur … ses yeux vides … Que s'est il passé au lycée ? … Qui lui a fait du mal … ?

J'entends des bruits dans la chambre de Bella , je décide de me lever , je passe négligemment la main dans mes cheveux en bataille. Une fois dans le couloir , devant cette porte close, j'écoute attentif … plus rien ne viens troubler le silence de la maison , je frappe contre le battant et entends la voix de Bella .. cependant elle n'a pas le même timbre enjoué qu'à l'habitude :

« - Entre papa ... »

J'ouvre la porte et me retrouve face à face avec … un fantôme , malgré son maquillage je devine les cernes sous ses yeux , ses lèvres ne dessinent plus son superbe sourire et je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à quelques heures sombres … aux pires angoisses de mon existence … . En me voyant froncer les sourcils Bella esquisse un sourire pour me rassurer. Je m'approche d'elle et elle ne put empêcher longtemps son sourire de se faner :

« - Comment tu te sens ma belle ? » demandais je

« - bien » répondit-elle sur un ton bien trop enjoué pour ne pas sonner faux

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? »

« - Je ... »hésita-t-elle

« - Tu t'es disputée avec Edward … ? » tentais- je

Je remarquai sa soudaine pâleur à l'entente de ce nom , elle ferma les yeux quelques instants où je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine , puis me tirant de mes réflexions le sac tombant sur le sol et ma fille se précipiter dans les toilettes. Je la rejoignis après que les bruits peu appétissants eurent cessé, elle avait plongé son visage dans ses mains et me tournait le dos :

« - il vaut mieux que tu restes à la maison aujourd'hui... » proposais je inquiet

« - mais papa … faut que j'aille au lycée... » suppliât-elle presque la voix chevrotante

Je m'agenouillai près d'elle, avec la mort de Renée j'avais appris à moins cacher mes sentiments … à dire à ma fille combien je tenais à elle. Je pris Bella dans mes bras , elle s'y blottit sans rien dire :

« - tu es malade … je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier mais aujourd'hui tu ne bouges pas d'ici ... » dis-je fermement, elle ne répondit rien , ne levant même pas son visage vers moi :

« - Bella … viens » murmurais-je

Je me redressais et voyant qu'elle n'en faisait pas de même , je me baissai pour la prendre dans mes bras et allai la remettre dans son lit. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau perdus dans le vague et je n'aimais pas ça , je savais trop bien ce que cela présageait , je la couvris et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit …Je descendis les marche pour m'emparer du téléphone , je tombais rapidement sur la secrétaire du Docteur Cullen , je lui expliquai rapidement la situation et elle me passa le concerné :

« - Charlie … ?? il y a un problème …? »

« - Oui ...excuse moi Carlisle … Bella n'a pas l'air bien, je suis inquiet … si tu pouvais » commençais je

« - J' arrive dès que possible Charlie, ne t'en fait pas trop tu sais qu'elle à horreur de ça »

« - Oui je sais, merci Carlisle ... » soupirai-je avant de raccrocher

Je me passai la main sur le visage espérant que mon ami viendrait assez vite , j'avais une tendance à être un papa poule comme aurait dit ma femme mais je n'y pouvais rien dès que je l'avais tenu dans mes bras après sa naissance , je l'avais aimé de toutes mes forces et je ne pouvais pas imaginer la douleur que me provoquerait sa perte. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine où je préparai un chocolat chaud … ce que faisais toujours Renée quand Bella était malade , je plongeai quelques mini chamallow dedans , ma touche personnelle comme je me plaisais à le dire. Je gravis les marches avec précaution et je ne tardai pas à percevoir des sanglots à travers la porte , je sentis mon estomac se nouer , je pris une profonde inspiration et frappai à la porte , les sanglots cessèrent aussitôt et la voix chevrotante de Bella me répondit :

« - Entre ... »

Je déposai la tasse fumante sur la table de chevet et m'assis sur le bord du lit , je passai la main sur le visage rougi de ma fille et lui sourit :

« - Je t'ai fait un chocolat .. ça va te faire du bien .. »

« - Papa... » murmura-t-elle

« - Ne t'inquiète pas … Carlisle va bientôt venir .. »

Un éclair de panique passa dans ses yeux , elle cligna des paupières une fois comme pour retrouver son calme :

« - Je vais très bien » tenta-t-elle

« - Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi ... » marmonnais je

« - Papa ... » soupira-t-elle

« - Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? » demandais-je avec douceur

« - Je ... » hésita-t-elle

Je lui adressai un sourire d'encouragement , elle soupira , se mordilla la lèvre , les yeux brillants de nouveau:

« - Je … me suis disputé avec … avec ...lui»

_Lui comme si elle répugnait à dire son nom_

« - Je suis sûr que ça peut s'arranger »

« - Je … tout est de ma faute, il doit me haïr maintenant »

« - Je doute sérieusement qu'il puisse te haïr un jour » la rassurai-je en chassant la larme qui roulait sur sa joue

Elle n'ajouta rien et ce fut à ce moment là que la sonnerie retentit , je déposai mes lèvres sur le front bouillant de ma fille, dévalai les marches et ouvris la porte :

« - Bonjour Charlie » commença Carlisle

Je lui serra la main et le remercia d'avoir fait aussi vite , tandis qu'il déposait son manteau dans l'entrée et qu'il se lava les mains:

« - Comment va-t-elle? » demanda le médecin

« - Je … ne sais pas , elle à l'air d'avoir de la fièvre et ... » bafouillai-je en me tordant les mains

« - Je vais la voir Charlie , je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'un mauvais coup de froid » tenta-t-il de me rassuré

Il disparut à l'étage avec sa trousse , je me laissai tomber sur le canapé , je pris le journal mais n'arrivant pas à me concentrer , je pris la photo de Renée sur la petite table près du canapé :

« - J'ai peur Renée … je sens .. j'ai un mauvais pressentiment »

**POV Carlisle**

Je venais de laisser un Charlie inquiet dans le salon, je savais combien cet homme aimer sa fille , je savais que depuis la mort de sa femme et surtout la dépression de Bella il avait une peur bleue de la perdre , je frappai à la porte et entrebâillai celle ci , Bella me tournait le dos:

« - Bonjour Bella » dis je avec entrain

Elle se redressa dans le lit et tourna vers moi un visage fatiguée et emprunt de tristesse , elle me sourit , évitant soigneusement mes yeux :

« - Bonjour .. » répondit-elle avec un ton presque honteux … Elle avait pleuré ça se voyait ... et je me demandais si c'était pour la même raison qu'Edward était parti dans sa chambre sans rien manger ou presque la veille. J'approchai une chaise du lit et sourit à ma jeune patiente :

« - Comment tu te sent ? »

« - Bien » me répondit-elle cependant je voyais bien que c'était un mensonge , je connaissais Bella depuis sa naissance ..et je pouvais parfaitement voir qu'elle essayait de cacher quelques choses. Je sortis mon stéthoscope et le passai autour de mon cou. Je posai ma main sur le front de Bella. Elle était brulante et son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson , elle se mordit les lèvres comme pour retenir une envie de pleurer :

« - Bella … je vois bien que ça ne va pas » finis je par dire en posant le stéthoscope sur sa poitrine son cœur s'y agitait, une larme tomba sur ma main et je me redressai :

« - je suis désolée Carlisle … si désolée » murmura-t-elle faiblement

« - De quoi es tu désolée ? » demandai-je avec douceur

« - Edward … je me déteste … » lâcha-t-elle

Je fronçai les sourcils et palpai sa gorge :

« - Edward et toi vous êtes disputés … il te pardonnera … parce qu'il tient trop à toi pour te perdre » la rassurai je …

_Ainsi donc ils se sont disputés … Edward … accuse le coup … mais je sais qu'elle n'a pas voulu le blesser … _

« - Je ne mérite pas votre indulgence ... » marmonna-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre

« - Prenez soin de lui … s'il vous plaît » m'implora-telle soudain

« - Bella … je n'aime pas t'entendre parler comme ça … » Je commençai à craindre qu'elle ait perdu pied à nouveau, son regard semblait tellement imprégné de douleur.

**POV Bella **

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai craqué devant Carlisle … plus que le médecin qui me suit depuis toujours … le père d' Edward , quel droit ai-je de me plaindre ? Quel droit ai-je de parler à cet homme ? Son fils … mon Edward …

_Tu n'as plus le droit de dire « mon » quand tu parles de lui_

_Non … je n'en ai plus le droit … je suis son bourreau ...son Judas_

Edward … m'aime ...et je l'ai trahi .. je l'ai fait souffrir , je ne peux le nier. Mes yeux évitent de nouveau le regard de Carlisle … il a sans doute raison, je ne vais pas bien … j'ai l'impression de perdre pied moi aussi mais je ne peux pas me le permettre … il ne fait aucun doute que cela finirait par alerter papa puis... dans cette histoire ce n'est pas toi qui souffre le plus …. la vérité c'est que je crains de le croiser de nouveau , d'être confronté à cette perte, à ma culpabilité et à son dégout …:

« -Bella …. Bella , tu m'entends » la voix de Carlisle me ramena sur terre

« - Oui , excusez moi ...j'étais dans mes pensées »

« - Je crois que tu as attrapé froid , ça devrait vite aller mieux mais je préfère tout de même que tu restes chez toi quelques jours ...et puis .. veux-tu quelque chose pour t'aider à dormir » proposa-t-il

« - je dors très bien … merci »

« - Si tu le dis... » marmonna-t-il, visiblement il ne me croyait pas, j'étais si transparente ?

« - Carlisle .. je vais bien … je ne veux pas que mon père s'inquiète ...d'accord ? » dis je fermement

« - très bien, sache que quoi qu'il arrive tu pourras toujours me parler, je sais qu'il s'est passé quelques choses hier soir , Edward est mon fils …mais je serais toujours ton médecin … alors j'espère que tu t'en souviendras » ajouta-t-il mystérieusement avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

_Cet homme est formidable … je blesse son fils et..._

_Edward tiens de son père ça ne fais aucun doute _

_Ne prononce plus ce prénom … je ne mérite pas sa douce mélodie ..._

_Tu n'avais pas le choix … Billy Black ne plaisante pas_

_Ce n'est pas une excuse … _

Je me roulais en boule dans mon lit , j'avais l'impression d'être en plein été alors que nous étions en automne . Comment allait évoluer tout ça , supporterai-je longtemps que l'amour de ma vie ne veuille plus me voir et me déteste ?

**POV Edward **

Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à prendre ma voiture pour rentrer, comment j'ai pu réussir à bouger après ce qui s'est passé, tout cela est il bien réel de toutes façon , m'a t-elle réellement dit tout ça ?

_« - Je ne t'aime pas …. » _

Ces mots, les avait-elle réellement prononcés, oui, sinon je n'aurai pas aussi mal , j'ai tout perdu , son sourire , son rire , son amour , que s'est il passé ? Qu'ai-je donc fait ?

Il fut temps de me lever, de faire semblant que tout va bien alors que tout va mal, je n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'en si peu de temps j'ai pu passer si simplement de la joie la plus totale à un si triste moral... l'élément décisif à cet état … l'amour de ma Bella …. pourtant je l'avais cru quand elle m'avait dit m'aimer et je n'avais aucune raison d'en douter même à cet instant mais désormais que penser ?

_N'était ce pas étonnant qu'une fille comme elle t'aime ? _

_Si …. elle aurait pu trouver bien mieux … comme elle le réalise maintenant _

_Ne t'a t-elle pas offert quelques chose de précieux ? _

_Son innocence … je ne peux pas croire que ce fut sans amour ? _

_Ses yeux était il remplit de joie de te faire souffrir ainsi ? _

_Non … c'est la peine qu'il reflétait_

_Tu devrais la haïr pour ce qu'elle t'a fais …tu ne crois pas ? _

_Oui …. mais je ne pourrais jamais la haïr … plus que mon propre bonheur c'est le sien qui m'importe _

Je m'habillai avec ce qui me tombe sous la main , risquant le courroux de ma sœur mais peu importe, je passai la main dans mes cheveux et me décidai enfin à franchir la porte de ma chambre. Il fallait que j'aille au lycée , que je dise à Bella que je ne lui en veux pas, que je souhaite son bonheur. En bas ma mère s'affairait à la cuisine comme toujours , Emmett feuilletait le journal, tandis qu'Alice et Rosalie étaient occupés à discuter , Jasper et mon père n'étaient pas là. Je pris place derrière la table où m'attendait déjà ma mère , je n'avais pas faim et pourtant je devais manger, pour ma mère , pour mes frères , mes sœurs … pour ne pas les inquiéter , ne pas leur faire voir que mon monde venait de s'écrouler , je tripotai ma nourriture:

« - Ça ne va pas mon chéri ? » s'inquiètai aussitôt ma mère

« - si ça va … je suis juste mal réveillé .. »

« - Tu es sûr ? déjà hier soir tu n'avais pas l'air bien. »insista-t-elle

« - Oui ne t'inquiète pas maman »

« - Il s'est passé quelque chose au lycée , hier ? »

Je me rendis compte que tout à coup tous les regards se sont tournés vers moi, je déglutis:

« - Je … je me suis juste disputé avec Bella » impossible de mentir avec eux mais cependant je ne voulais pas tout dire, pas leur dire que je l'aime et qu'elle non.

« - Je comprends mieux … ne t'en fais pas mon chéri tout va s'arranger » essaya de me rassurer ma mère, en passant la main dans mes cheveux déjà désordonnés.

« - Elle ne peut t'en vouloir bien longtemps » ajoutèrent Alice et Rosalie en chœur

« - Qu'est que t'as fait ? » demanda Emmett un peu brusquement

Bien sûr j'ai du faire quelque chose , Bella est bien incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un volontairement :

« - Je ne sais pas Emmett » répondis je en haussant les épaules , cette conversation commençait à me devenir difficile à tenir sans qu'ils se rendent compte que c'était bien plus qu'une simple dispute. J'avalai mon petit déjeuner sans même esquisser une grimace puis je montai dans ma Volvo, une vague d'appréhension m'envahissait , que vais je dire à Bella quand elle sera en face de moi? Je mis le cap sur le lycée et me garai à ma place habituelle , le ciel était gris, la pluie menaçait, j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle s'est arrangée avec son père , je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se mouille. La mâtinée passa, monotone, et la pause déjeuner fut une véritable délivrance , je posai quelques trucs sur mon plateau , je la cherchai des yeux … mais pas une trace d'elle , à t-elle décidé de ne pas manger pour m'éviter , cette possibilité me fis froncer les sourcils. J'eus de la peine à manger mais je me forçai pour ne pas inquiéter ma famille. Je guettai du coin de l'œil , une possible apparition de la jeune fille de mes rêves. Malheureusement je dus me rendre à l'évidence , elle ne viendrait pas cependant le cours suivant s'avéra être la biologie, cours que nous avions en commun, elle ne pourrait plus m'éviter, elle devrait affronter mon regard, ma douleur. Je m'installai à ma place habituelle , les yeux rivés sur la porte, les minutes s'égrainaient lente , sonore quand le professeur finit par arriver, il ferma la porte derrière lui , il parcourut la classe des yeux, nullement étonné de l'absence de Bella .. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine , il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Bella de sécher les cours et je commençai sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

_Tu vois , tu ne lui en veux jamais bien longtemps_

_Je n'y peux rien … je l'aime _

_Elle ne le mérite pas ..vu comment elle t'as traité _

_Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareille Bella est une des femmes les plus gentille que je connaisse _

_Alors pourquoi …_

_Chut, ferme là_

Enfin la sonnerie vint me délivrer de mon incertitude, j'étais inquiet , je ne pouvais pas m'en cacher. Cependant je ne voulais pas céder le premier , je voulais faire comprendre à Bella qu'elle m'avait fait souffrir , et que la souffrance était toujours là , je me glissai dans ma voiture et malgré mes appréhensions , décidai de faire un détour. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de trouver la voiture de patrouille de Charlie garée devant la porte , mes yeux se posèrent naturellement sur la fenêtre de Bella , elle était allumée , elle brillait dans la la pénombre qui commençait à s'installer. Pendant quelques instants mon cœur battit la chamade , l'espoir de la voir apparaître … Je disparus avant d'avoir la réponse à ma question. Ce fut le retour de papa qui me confirma ce que je craignais , Bella était malade … il n'en dit pas plus mais je sentais bien et je suis sûr que tout le monde s'en rendait compte , quelque chose le préoccupait.

**POV Bella **

Ça faisait quatre jours que j'étais malade , bien que j'ingurgitais pas mal de médicaments , je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression d'aller mieux et le faite de ne rien savoir de l'état d'Edward n'arrangeait rien:

_C'est peut être parce que le responsable n'est pas un virus_

_Lui..._

_Oui , Lui ou plutôt ce que Billy m'a obligé à lui faire _

Je n'arrivais à pas à me faire à l'idée et une mélancolie irrésistible m'enlace de nouveau dans ses bras, oui parce que je savais très bien sur quelle pente savonneuse j'étais en train de glisser, j'allais de nouveau me laisser aller à pleurer quand on frappa à ma porte , j'étirai ma bouche en le plus beau sourire que je pus et répondis :

« -entre » m'attendant à mon père , quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant apparaître Jacob , nos yeux se croisèrent , ce qui le fit aussitôt rougir :

« - bonjour Bella ... »

« - bonjour Jacob ... » je remontai la couverture sur moi et lui fit signe de prendre place dans le rocking-chair , puis ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau les miens , sans savoir pourquoi je me sentis rougir à mon tour :

« - Comment va-tu Bella ? » demanda-t-il

« - Je vais bien .. » essayai-je de me convaincre moi même

« - je ne me rappelle que peu de choses sur toi … mais je sais que tu mens » dit-il avec un petit sourire, je détournai les yeux , j'étais vraiment comme un livre ouvert.

« - Je... » bafouillai-je

« - Bella … je sais qu'on vient juste de se revoir mais si jamais tu veux en parler » proposa-t-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne , elle semblait engloutir la mienne , elle était si chaude , si douce :

« - Je … c'est rien je t'assure »

« - Très bien , mais sache que si tu veux en parler, je serai là... »

« - merci Jacob , j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de mieux nous connaitre » et à vrai dire plus qu'une obligation imposée par Billy, j'avais envie de faire connaissance avec ce jeune homme timide et qui, j'avais du mal à le penser , serait mon mari …

Nous restâmes quelques instants sans rien dire , ma main toujours dans la sienne , me rendant compte de la situation , je la retirai un peu vivement , son sourire se fana quelques secondes:

« - Bella , tu ne devrais pas rester chez toi ... que dirais tu si nous sortions .. ce samedi »

« - Je ne sais pas ... » hésitai-je

« - tu sais … ton père s'en fait beaucoup pour toi … il m'a dit que tu avais perdu l'appétit .. bien que tu n'aies plus de fièvre... »

« - Papa … Charlie est inquiet? » demandai-je la voix tremblante

_Tu ne pensais pas que ta tristesse se voyait autant _

_Non …_

_Charlie est ton père … et il connait les symptômes d'une dépression _

_Je ne suis pas dépressive _

_Pas encore mais tu en prends clairement le chemin … et tu le sais , tu l'as déjà vécu _

_Non...je ne veux pas _

_Arrête de te voiler la face _

_Je ne me voile pas la face ! _

_Si et c'est ton père qui en paie les frais _

« - Oui ... » répondit-il simplement

_Allez secoue toi ma vieille, tu crois que te détruire le ramènera, arrangera tout ? tu crois que Billy va accepter cela ? tu ne le protèges pas ainsi _

« - Je suis d'accord pour sortir avec toi samedi … si je vais mieux d'ici là »

« - Je l'espère … je n'aime pas te savoir malade » ajouta-t-il timidement

« - merci » répondis je en le regardant dans les yeux , nous parlâmes pendant de longues minutes quand on frappa de nouveau à ma porte , laissant apparaître mon père cette fois ci , un plateau chargé de nourriture dans les mains :

« - Jacob , ton père me demande de te dire que vous rentrez .. »

« - Merci Charlie , repose toi bien Bella ... »

« - Merci Jacob » dis-je avec un sourire , ce garçon était vraiment adorable , drôle … rien à voir avec son père. Il me sourit à son tour et s'éloigna à grands pas , se tourna une dernière fois vers moi :

« - a Samedi .. »

« - A Samedi » répondis-je avec un signe de la main

Il disparut , la porte claqua quelques secondes après , me laissant seule avec Charlie:

« - Samedi ? » m'interrogea-t-il un sourcil levé

« - Si tu es d'accord … Jacob m'a proposé de sortir ... »

« - Si tu te sent parfaitement remise d'ici là … je suis d'accord »

« -merci papa »

« - Je t'ai préparé à manger » hésita-t-il vu ma réaction précédemment, je déglutis , je n'avais pas faim du tout et le spectre d'Edward revint dans mon cœur , je poussai un profond soupir

« - Merci papa … j'ai envie de dîner avec toi devant un match » proposai-je , son visage s'illumina aussitôt d'un magnifique sourire :

« - ne bouge pas je vais poser ça sur la table basse et je reviens te chercher » dit-il avec joie , visiblement ma réaction lui faisait plaisir mais il n'avait pas perdu son côté protecteur et il avait peur que je me fasse mal dans les escaliers. Il ne tarda pas à revenir , je posai les pieds dans mes chaussons et pris le bras que mon père me tendait, je me sentais faible et ce ne fut pas de refus. Une fois dans le canapé mon père m'enroula dans une couverture et prit place à mes côtés , je bus lentement la soupe , puis mon père me proposa une part de sa pizza:

« - il est vraiment temps que je retourne dans cette cuisine » rigolai-je bientôt rejointe par papa, le match n'allait pas tarder à commencer , je me blottis dans ses bras , comme nous le faisions souvent depuis la mort de maman … une étreinte douce et rassurante, papa et moi avions toujours été réticent à cacher nos sentiments … mais quand maman nous a quittés nous avons réalisé qu'il ne fallait pas laisser le temps nous éloigner, à ne plus croire qu'on aurait tout le temps pour dire « je t'aime » à l'autre. Nous passâmes la soirée à commenter les actions de notre équipe parfois avec colère, je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras sans m'en rendre compte.


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis désolée pour l'attente , j'ai mis du temps à écrire cette suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plairas ! n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis grâce à une petite review ça fais toujours plaisir

Jade

**POV Charlie**

Les pubs de fin de match commencent, je m'empare avec précautions de la télécommande et éteignit la télévision :

« - Bella ? » questionnai-je en me tournant vers elle , elle dormait à poing fermés , les traits détendus , j'esquissai un sourire et écartai une mèche de cheveux de son visage , après quelques secondes à la contempler je me levai , ma fille dans mes bras , je chancelais un peu malgré son poids plume et montai les escaliers avec lenteur puis la posai dans son lit . Je rabattis la couverture sur elle , je m'accroupis pour contempler ses traits quelques instants , soudain elle s'agita dans son sommeil et se réveilla en hurlant , de nouveau elle éclata en sanglots , sans faire attention à ma présence :

« - Bella … ma chérie »

Elle prit enfin conscience de ma présence et essuya ses larmes aussitôt , je posai ma main sur sa joue , les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude :

« - Papa... » murmure-t-elle faiblement

« - Bella … je ne veux pas te perdre » répondis-je à mi-voix à mon tour

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et posa sa main sur ma joue râpeuse :

« - Papa … je t'aime … ne t'inquiète pas .. »

« - Je ne peux pas … j'ai peur de revivre l'angoisse que j'ai vécu quand ta mère … est partie et je ne veux pas que tu souffres de nouveau »

« - Tout va bien se passer papa … je te promets que je vais aller mieux … c'est juste _Lui _qui me manque »

« - Mais enfin va-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous? »

« - Je lui est dit … que j'aimais quelqu'un … je lui ai fait du mal … je me le pardonnerai jamais »

« - Tu aimes quelqu'un ? » m'étonnai-je

« - Oui … mais compte pas sur moi pour te dire de qui il s'agit » murmura-t-elle rougissante

« - Tu piques ma curiosité , Bella Swan »

« - Ça restera mon secret pour l'instant Chef Swan » répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres

« - As-tu fini de charrier ton vieux père ? » fis-je en rentrant dans son jeu , la mine faussement boudeuse

« - Pauvre de toi papa … tu es vraiment maltraité »

« - C'est vraiment trop injuste » rouspétai-je habitué à ces petites plaisanteries entre nous

« - Pauvre petit papa » ricana-t-elle

« - J'aime te voir rire » dis-je affectueusement

« - Maintenant explique moi pourquoi ça a dégénéré entre Edward et toi » ajoutai-je

« - Je ne sais pas , je crois que le fait que nous soyons si proches … qu'il soit comme un frère pour moi … je ne sais pas … enfin si je sais que je lui ai fait du mal … j'ai fait du mal à mon meilleur ami »

« - Il finira par revenir vers toi , s'il tient à toi , il comprendra que pour ton bonheur vous ne pouvez pas rester toujours tous les deux »

« - Je ne sais pas … Merci papa , tu devrais aller dormir si tu veux taquiner le poisson demain »

« - À vos ordres mon capitaine » m'exclamai-je

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me regarda sortir de la chambre. Je passai rapidement dans la salle de bain et me glissai dans mon lit . Je m'endormis vite, sans doute plus fatigué que je ne l'aurais cru.

**POV Bella **

J'attendis sagement que des ronflements s'élève de la chambre de mon père pour me glisser sur la pointe des pieds hors de mon lit. Je pris place dans le Rocking-chair après avoir pris la précaution de l'approcher de la fenêtre. Mon cœur battait encore la chamade dans ma poitrine. J'avais eu un mal fou à essayer d'expliquer notre dispute à mon père sans risquer les foudres de Billy. Des larmes coulaient de nouveau sur mes joues en silence et il y avait de quoi , je venais de faire un affreux cauchemar , un cauchemar que je méritais surement, en fermant les yeux je revoyais encore le visage décomposé d'Edward …. j'entends encore son cri , je sentais toujours sa douleur et la mienne , car oui je l'aime. Je l'aime un peu plus chaque jour , pour ses merveilleux yeux verts , pour sa gentillesse et pour ce qui fait de lui Edward Cullen … mais mon bonheur avec lui est il plus important que sa vie … cette vie qu'il risque par ma faute. Au fond n'était ce pas le destin qui fit reparaitre Billy et Jacob Black , peut-être Edward est-il destiné à une autre que moi … moi qui le fait souffrir. Je pris mon visage entre mes mains et pleuré tout mon soul, il fallait que je dorme , demain les Black venait encore à la maison et de plus Jacob voulait que nous allions quelques part tout les deux , mon père avait plus que besoin de moi pour déguster une cuisine digne de ce nom:

_Allez, reprends toi ma fille_

_Je n'y arrive pas j'ai besoin d'Edward , besoin de lui crier que je l'aime , que j'ai menti_

_Tu sais ce que cela impliquerais_

_Et si Billy bluffais _

_Tu crois à ce que tu dis ?_

_Non … je l'ai lu dans ses yeux … il passera aux actes si je fais pas ce qu'il veut _

_Oublie Edward _

_Jamais …_

_Tu as fais ça pour son bien _

_Si tu le dis …_

_Demain tu vois Billy et son fils , reprends toi en main. Souviens toi de ce que disais toujours ta mère _

_« Sois forte ma fille … car le monde est sans pitié pour qui se laisse porte par son courant »_

_Même si tu dois pleurer toutes les nuits , bats toi pour la vie d'Edward_

Je regardais de longues minutes par la fenêtre, pris la photo d'Edward qui trônait sur ma commode:

« - je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir … je t'aime , quoi qu'il arrive, c'est à toi que mon cœur appartient »

Je me plongeai dans son regard d'émeraude et me surpris à sourire:

« - Je ferai face … j 'épouserai Jacob Black .. c'est le prix à payer pour ce que je t'ai fait … le poids que je dois porter »

Je posais mes lèvres sur le verre de la photo , me rappelant trop bien la sensation des lèvres chaudes et douces de l'homme que mon cœur désirait plus que tout. J'ouvris le tiroir de ma table de nuit et glissai la photo dedans. Enfin je me glissai dans mon lit et tenta tant bien que mal de dormir. Le lendemain quand j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait déjà jour. Je m'étirai encore épuisée malgré mes quelques heures de sommeil mais mieux que la veille tout de même, comme quoi le mental à une grande influence sur la santé physique. Après avoir enfilé mes chaussons , je descendis à la cuisine où mon père semblait occupé à émerger , une tasse de café dans une main et le journal local dans l'autre. Je sortis des œufs , le bacon et quelques oranges pour préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom à mon cher papa, soudain il sembla prendre conscience de ma présence:

« - Bonjour Bella , tu te sens mieux à ce que je vois »

« - Oui... je me sens en pleine forme » dis-je en lui souriant du mieux que je pouvais

« - Je suis heureux de l'apprendre... mais si tu te sens fatigué ... je peux annuler pour les Black »

« - Non je t'assure ça ira, j'espère que tu as faim parce que maintenant que je vais mieux , je reprends possession de la cuisine » m'exclamai-je en essayant de détourner mes pensées de Billy Black

« - Dieu soit loué....mon ventre lui aussi est heureux que tu ailles mieux , il n'aurait pas supporté plus longtemps ma cuisine »

« - Oh papa... tu exagères »

« - Non je t'assure , je meurs de faim »

On éclata tout deux de rire et je me mis aussitôt à la cuisine , pendant que les toasts dorés dans le grille pain , je mis le bacon à frire aux côtés des œufs que je ne cessais de remuer. Charlie avait refermé son journal et à plusieurs reprises j'entendis son ventre grogner. Enfin je déposai une assiette pleine à craquer devant lui et un immense verre du jus d'orange qu'il vida en quelques secondes:

« Ch'est délichieux ma chérie » me dit-il la bouche pleine

« - Merci papa »

Malgré mon manque d'appétit j'attaquai ma propre assiette , essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la peur qui commencait à me tenailler, j'allais revoir le père de Jacob et je me demande si j'arriverais à lui faire face …. allait-il me rejouer une scène dans le genre de la dernière fois , allait-il me demander quoi que ce soit sur Edward? Est- ce qu'il avait changé d'avis?

« - Ouh ouh Bella allo la lune , ici la terre »

Je sursautai et reportai mon regard sur Charlie qui me regardait inquiet:

« - Qu'est qu'il y a papa ? » demandai-je

« - Tu étais perdu dans tes pensées ...tu veux que j'aille faire des courses pour le déjeuner , je suppose que tu vas vouloir faire la cuisine pour Billy et Jacob... » soupira-t-il

« - J'irai faire les courses moi même papa, ça fait une semaine que je ne suis pas sortie d'ici j'ai besoin d'air frais » déclarais je en esquissant un sourire

« - Tu es sûre , je ne voudrais pas que tu retombes malade »

« - Je t'assures je vais bien , laisse moi m'occuper de ça s'il te plait papa »

« - Tu feras attention sur la route » ajouta mon père les sourcils froncés

« - Bien sûr , tu me connais »

« - Justement... » marmonna papa en avalant une gorgée d'un énième café

« - Merci de ta confiance ... » dis-je en faisant mine de bouder

« - Tu es si maladroite... » ajouta Charlie en levant les yeux au ciel

« - Vas-y enfonce le couteau dans la plaie »

« - Tu es si drôle quand tu boudes ma chère »

« - Je dois tenir ça de mon bougon de père » ripostais je

« - Hé! » râla ce dernier

« - Tu l'as bien mérité » répondis je en tirant la langue.

Charlie et moi éclatâmes de rire, puis je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. J'enfilai un jean et un pull , ainsi qu'une paire de Converse , bien plus pratique que des escarpins pour faire du vélo. Je dévalai les escaliers , déposai une bise sur la joue de Charlie:

« - À tout à l'heure »

« - Sois prudente » me recommanda une nouvelle fois papa

« - Oui papa » m'exclamai-je en ramassant le sac à dos qui me servait pour faire les courses dans l'entrée, j'enfilais mon manteau et après avoir récupéré ma bicyclette dans le garage je me dirigeais vers le centre ville. Je posais le pied à terre et appuyer mon vélo contre un mur , je ne pris pas la peine d'attacher l'antivol , il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il disparaisse dans une petite ville comme Forks. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de trouver le 4X4 d' Emmett stationné un peu plus loin , je déglutit difficilement , sentant un frisson me parcourir, l'espace d'un instant je voulus m'enfuir mais je me repris bientôt en main , Charlie voudrait forcément savoir pourquoi je n'avais pas fais les courses et, si ça se trouve, Emmett était tout seul. Je respirai profondément et poussai la porte du magasin, je saluai la caissière et me dirigeai vers le premier rayon où je tombai nez à nez avec le frère d'Edward qui était effectivement seul :

_Pitié faites qu'il ne m'ai pas vu_

« - Hé , salut Bella » s'exclama une voix dans mon dos

Je fermais les yeux le temps de calmer mon cœur puis me retourner en espérant pouvoir sourire mais visiblement ce fut raté car Emmett cessa aussitôt de sourire quand il vis mon visage :

« - Bonjour Emmett » balbutiai-je

« - Tout va bien Bella ? ….j'ai appris que tu étais malade »

« - Je vais mieux, merci » répondis-je en sentant un profond dégout pour moi même m'envahir , j'adorais Emmett ...et ce que j'avais fait à son frère, frappa avec force mon cœur , je me retins de défaillir :

« - Tu es sûre ? Je te trouve un peu pâle »

« - Tu sais le soleil n'a aucune prise sur moi ...je pourrais concurrencer un vampire »

Il esquissa un sourire :

« - Alors, que fais tu ici , toute seule ? » m'interrogea le frère d' Edward

« - Nous avons des invités »

« - Je vois , tu es de corvée de cuisine »

« - On peux dire ça » marmonnai-je , une question me brûler les lèvres, oserais-je seulement la poser ?

« - Bella ….je voulais te demander ...Que t'a fait cet idiot d'Edward ? » me demanda-t-il gentiment , mon cœur manqua un battement:

« - Il.... » hésitai-je

« - Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait mais ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il doit regretter amèrement ce qu'il a fait , il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même »

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer douloureusement , la douleur était à la limite du supportable et je ne sais pas comment je fis pour ne rien laisser paraître:

« - Emmett....je suis si désolée »

« - Désolée...de quoi ? »

« - Je... » j'allais finir ma phrase quand le téléphone d'Emmett sonna :

« - Excuse moi , c'est Rose , il faut que je réponde sinon elle va me tuer »

Il s'écarta de quelques pas et décrocha son téléphone , après quelques minutes il revint vers moi :

« - je suis désolé mais il va falloir que je te laisse , tu n'as pas à être désolée ...mon frère saura se faire pardonner, je ne m'en fais pas trop pour lui »

Il disparut sans que je n'aie pu lui dire que dans cette histoire j'étais la seule fautive , je fis rapidement mes achats , impatiente de retrouver la maison ...pour avoir une bonne raisons de retenir mes larmes. Une fois de retour à la maison je m'efforce de paraître joyeuse pour ne pas inquiéter papa, je me mis aussitôt à la cuisine : un ragoût accompagné de pommes de terre vapeur , ainsi qu'un gâteau au yaourt. Je venais à peine de finir de dresser la table que la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Je me dirigeais vers la porte , non sans une certaine appréhension , le visage souriant de Jacob fit son apparition :

« - Bonjour Bella … je vois que tu vas mieux , j'en suis heureux » s'exclama aussitôt celui-ci les yeux pétillants

Mon regard tomba ensuite sur Billy qui me lança un regard menaçant , un frisson me parcouru la colonne vertébrale , je souris du mieux que je pu :

« - Bonjour monsieur Black »

« - Bonjour , appelle moi Billy voyons »

« - D'accord Billy » marmonnais je

Je m'écartais pour les laisser passer , on passa aussitôt à table , je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer et ce fut à grande peine que j'avalais le tiers de mon assiette. J'étais entrain de débarrassé quand Billy me proposa son aide comme la dernière fois , je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite mais je me voyais mal refuser, on se dirigea tout deux vers la cuisine, je lavai avec précaution les assiettes , sentant le regard de Billy posé sur moi , enfin il se décida à prendre la parole :

« - Bella … as-tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé » questionna -t-il le plus normalement du monde , ses prunelles se plantèrent dans les miennes , je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort , le cri d'Edward retentit de nouveau dans ma tête , je sentis des larmes couler malgré moi sur mes joues :

« - ….Oui » murmurais je

« - Très bien , très bien , tu es une fille obéissante ….continue comme ça et il n'arrivera rien à ce Cullen »

« - ...Comment ça ?» demandais je la gorge noué

« - Tu te doutes bien que je vais garder un œil sur lui , histoire d'être sûr que tu ne changes pas d'avis »

« - Mais …. »

« - Je suis sûre que tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelques choses de regrettable »

Je baissai la tête pour cacher mon désespoir , Billy se saisit brutalement de mon poignet :

« - Je suis content que tu es accepté l'invitation de mon fils ...tu verras , tu t'attacheras vite à lui »

J'hochai de la tête et pris le gâteau dans les mains :

« - Passe moi ça » ordonna Billy « Et essuie tes larmes ...tout de suite ...ça serais dommage que ton père se fasse plus de soucis pour toi que tu ne le voudrais » ajouta-t-il

J'effaçai rapidement les traces de larmes et apportai les assiettes :

« - Ton repas était vraiment un délice » me complimenta Jacob , ce qui me fit aussitôt rougir :

« - Et bien Charlie , si on les laissait faire leurs trucs de jeune et qu'on passait aux choses sérieuses ? Le poisson nous attend »

« - Tu as raison Billy , mon matériel est déjà prêt … et Harry doit nous attendre » répondit mon père en se levant puis semblant réaliser quelques chose se tourna vers moi :

« - Oh excuse moi...tu veux peut-être que je t'aide ? »

« - Non ça ira papa , va vite t'amuser , je sais que tu attendais ça avec impatience » dis-je avec un sourire forcé que j'espérais naturel , il déposa une bise sur ma joue non sans rougir et ébouriffa mes cheveux affectueusement:

« - Hé !! » protestais-je

Charlie et Billy éclatèrent de rire puis disparurent , quelques instants après le bruit du moteur s'éloigna , je me tournai vers Jacob , il me fit un sourire timide :

« - Enfin seuls » soupirai-je

« - De vrais pipelettes ces deux là tu ne trouves pas ? »

« - Tu parles mon père est pire qu'une fille » plaisantai-je du mieux que je pu

Le rire de Jacob envahit la pièce , son rire était doux , chaleureux … je me surpris à sourire sincèrement :

« - Je finis de nettoyer la vaisselle et je suis à toi »

« - Pas question , laisse moi t'aider » proposa-t-il

« - Tu es un invité , assieds toi donc dans le salon , je reviens vite » insistai-je

« - Laisse moi t'aider … je ne vais pas te manger » coupa-t-il d'un ton sans appel mais qui se voulait amical

« - Bon d'accord » cédai-je

Il m'aida à faire la vaisselle tout en me racontant sa vie au collège de la réserve , il me promit de me faire visiter cette dernière surtout la plage , je dois avouer que la présence de ce garçon que j'avais l'impression de connaître m'aidait à chasser mes tristes pensées , il n'avait rien à voir avec son père. Quand nous eûmes fini on alla s'asseoir dans le salon :

« - Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fais ?' demanda-t-il

« - Je ne sais pas , qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire? »

« - À toi de choisir , j'irai ou tu voudras »

« - Un vrai gentleman » plaisantai-je

« - Je ne suis pas un sauvage , je sais me conduire avec les filles »

« - T'es un vrai tombeur alors » continuai-je , il se mit aussitôt à rougir , un silence s'installa entre nous , je passai quelques secondes à me regarder les ongles puis soudain une idée me traversa l'esprit :

« - Et si nous allions faire du karaoké , ça fait un bail que j'en ai pas fait et puis ça nous permettra de briser la glace »

Il me regarda surpris puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres qui ne manquait pas de charme par ailleurs , rien à voir avec les lèvres parfaites d'Edward mais pas si mal quand même

« - D'accord! » dit-il enthousiaste On enfila nos manteaux ,on décida d'un commun accord qu'il dirigerai le vélo et que je m'assiérai sur porte bagage. Nous ne tardâmes pas à laisser notre véhicule devant le bâtiment où se tenait le bowling qui faisait aussi office de karaoké de jour comme de nuit, une des rares distractions à Forks en dehors du baseball et du foot , on se dirigea vers la caisse :

« - Tu vas voir , je chante comme un Dieu »

« - J'ai hâte d'entendre ça » répondis-je moqueuse

« - Tu vas en redemander »

« - On verra »

Nous allions payer quand j'entendis de nouveau une voix trop familière à mon goût m'interpeler , le pincement au cœur reviens comme il avait disparu, je sentis un frisson me parcourir. Jacob se retourna en même temps que moi , je du faire appel à toute ma concentration pour ne pas m'enfuir en me rendant compte que cette fois Emmett n'était pas seul , je déglutis et je me sentis quelques instant vacillai , je m'agrippais aussitôt au bras de Jacob , par réflexe :

« - Re-bonjour Bella , c'est la deuxième fois qu'on se croise en peu de temps »

« - Re-bonjour, oui ça fais deux fois aujourd'hui , je vois que tu n'ai pas seul »

« - Je vois que toi non plus , si tu nous présenté ton ami »

J'essayai de ne pas penser à la personne qui se tenait derrière lui et esquissai un sourire que j'espérais crédible :

« - Je vous présente Jacob Black ...un ami de longue date si l'on peut dire »

Emmett lui serra la main :

« - Je manque à tout mes devoirs , voici Rosalie ma bonne amie si tu vois ce que je veux dire » commença-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Jacob

Rosalie s'approcha , elle fit la bise à Jacob et se pencha pour me serrer dans ses bras, enfin viens le tour de la deuxième personne qui l'accompagnai, il me lança un regard triste , je remarquais que je tenais encore le bras de Jacob , je retirais ma main aussitôt et détournais le regard , mon ventre se serra si douloureusement que je cru que j'allais vomir :

« - Bonjour Jacob , je m'appelle Edward ...je suis le frère cadet d'Emmett » se présenta l'homme de mes pensées en tendant la main au jeune indien qui s'empressa de la serrer , le regard d'Edward se posa quelques instants sur moi , il ne s'approcha pas , ce qui n'échappa pas à Emmett :

« - Allez vous deux , vous ne pourrez pas vous évitez pour toujours ...faites vous la bise et n'en parlons plus »

J'allais répliquer quand enfin le regard d'Edward croisa le mien , il resta quelques instants sans rien dire puis enfin ce sourire que j'aimais tant chez lui apparut :

« - Tu as raison grand frère...décidément ... je ne peux pas t'en vouloir bien longtemps ... » il murmura ces derniers mots au creux de mon oreille en me faisant la bise , son délicieux parfum envahit mes narines , ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens , ce fut comme un coup en plein cœur mais je me retins de me jeter dans ses bras , je fis un pas en arrière pour être sûre de ne pas céder à la tentation :

« - Alors les jeunes ...vous alliez faire un karaoké ...nous aussi ...fallait bien sortir l'ermite » déclara-t-il en jetant un regard en biais à Edward qui fit comme si de rien n'était

« - Je ne sais pas....Jacob » bafouillai-je en essayant de retrouver mes esprits

« - Avec plaisir » s'exclama mon compagnon

« - Malheureusement il faudra entendre Bella chanter » marmonna Emmett , je lui assenai un coup

« - Aïe ! »

« - Bien joué ma belle » m'encouragea Rosalie

« - Personne ne m'aime » râla Emmett

« - Pauvre petit » siffla son frère

On s'installa tous à une table , des gens étaient déjà là , on prit chacun un petit livre pour choisir la chanson que nous allions chanter puis on décida de qui passerait en premier ce fut finalement Rosalie qui monta la première sur la scène , elle chuchota quelques chose à l'oreille du mec qui mettait les bandes son et se posta devant le micro , dès que la musique envahit la pièce il y eut quelques sifflements , elle détacha sa cascade de cheveux blonds et sa voix sensuelle retentit :

_Hey Sister, Go Sister,  
Soul Sister, Go Sister  
Hey Sister, Go Sister,  
Soul Sister, Go Sister_

_He met Marmalade down in Old New Orleans  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said 'Hello, hey Joe,  
You wanna give it a go?  
'Mmm Hmmm Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da  
Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya here  
Mocca chocolata Ya Ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?...... _chantait elle tout en ondulant des hanches

Les yeux d'Emmett s'étaient arrondis comme des billes , à côté de moi Jacob semblait abasourdi , mon regard se posa sur Edward , ses yeux fixés sur sa belle sœur , je contemplais son profil parfait , le dessin délicat de son nez , chaque partie de son être était un véritable enchantement , aussitôt la douleur reprit sa place dans ma poitrine , j'oubliais tout le reste , ne pouvant détacher mon regard de lui. Rosalie ne tarda pas à revenir , Emmett lui succéda , lui non plus n'avez pas choisit une chanson comment dirais je ...innocente.. puisqu'il avait optait pour la célèbre chanson de Joe Cocker: _You can leave your hat on_. Emmett et Rosalie ne se quittait pas des yeux et l'ambiance de la salle était carrément surchauffé. A son retour Emmett commanda des boissons , nous laissâmes passé quelques personnes pour des prestations plus ou moins réussies, en sirotant nos boissons et en discutant de tout et de rien, puis ce fut à mon tour de chanter , bizarrement j'avais su dès l'apparition d'Edward la chanson que je désirais chanter en espérant que personne d'autre que lui ne saisirait l'allusion , surtout pas Jacob. Je montai sur scène et indiquai le titre que j'avais choisi , devant le micro je sentis une bouffée de panique m'envahir mais je ne pouvais pas reculer, je respirais profondément et mes yeux cherchèrent quelques instants ma table , Emmett et Rosalie me faisait de grand gestes , la musique d'introduction de « Please Forgive me » ( s'il te plaît pardonne moi) commença , je m'approchai du micro et fermais les yeux :

_It still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss and  
It's gettin' better baby  
No one can better this  
I'm still hold on and you're still the one  
The first time our eyes met it's the same feelin' I get  
Only feels much stronger and I wanna love ya longer  
You still turn the fire on_

_So If you're feelin' lonely.. don't  
You're the only one I'd ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love ya a little more than I should_

_Please forgive me I know not what I do  
Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me  
This pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me  
If I need ya like I do  
Please believe me  
Every word I say is true  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you  
Still feels like our best times are together  
Feels like the first touch_

_We're still gettin' closer baby  
Can't get close enough I'm still holdin' on  
You're still number one I remember the smell of your skin  
I remember everything  
I remember all your moves  
I remember you _  
_I remember the nights ya know I still do_

_One thing I'm sure of  
Is the way we make love  
And the one thing I depend on  
Is for us to stay strong  
With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
That's why I'm sayin'... _

Quand j'eu terminer de chanter je rouvris les yeux , la salle était silencieuse et tout les regards étaient braqué sur moi, je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer quand mon regard croise celui d'Edward , ils brillaient , je repris ma place en silence :

« - Allez c'est à ton tour de passer , pas trop la pression après la prestation de Bella »

« - Emmett » protestai-je

« - Bella ...c'était sublime » me dit-il en ignorant son frère

« - Merci » bafouillai-je

Il s'installa derrière le micro visiblement pas intimider pour un sou , je crus quelques instants que son regard était braqué sur moi ,puis sa voix merveilleuse caressa mes oreilles, je reconnu la chanson aussitôt : _I love you till the end_ des Pogues ( et qui était dans le film PS : I love you)

_I just want to see you  
When you're all alone  
I just want to catch you if I can  
I just want to be there  
When the morning light explodes  
On your face it radiates  
I can't escape  
I love you 'till the end_

_I just want to tell you nothing  
You don't want to hear  
All I want is for you to say  
Why don't you just take me  
Where I've never been before  
I know you want to hear me  
Catch my breath  
I love you 'till the end_

_I just want to be there  
When we're caught in the rain  
I just want to see you laugh not cry  
I just want to feel you  
When the night puts on its cloak  
I'm lost for words don't tell me  
All I can say  
I love you 'till the end _

Mon cœur manqua un battement et je sentis les larmes remplir mes yeux , je sentis tout à coup la main de Jacob se poser sur la mienne , elle était chaude et rassurante. J'essuyais mes larmes d'un revers de la main et priai pour que la chanson se finisse le plus vite possible . Enfin Edward nous rejoignit cette fois. Je ne rêvais pas, ses yeux se plantèrent une nouvelle fois dans les miens et je me sentis de nouveau gagnée par la nausée , mes doigts se crispèrent sur le bord de la table :

« - C'est à mon tour » s'exclama Jacob , je me demandais bien qu'elle chanson il avait pu choisir, je la reconnu dès les premiers accord: _Still loving you_ du groupe Scorpions

_Time, it needs time  
To win back your love again.  
I will be there, I will be there._

_Love, only love  
Can bring back your love someday.  
I will be there, I will be there._

_Fight, babe, I'll fight  
To win back your love again.  
I will be there, I will be there._

_Love, only love  
Can break down the walls someday.  
I will be there, I will be there._

_If we'd go again  
All the way from the start,  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love._

_Your pride has build a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through.  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again?  
I'm loving you._

_Try, baby try  
To trust in my love again.  
I will be there, I will be there._

_Love, your love  
Just shouldn't be thrown away.  
I will be there, I will be there._

_If we'd go again  
All the way from the start,  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love._

_Your pride has build a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through.  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again?_

_If we'd go again  
All the way from the start,  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love._

_Yes I've hurt your pride, and I know  
What you've been through.  
You should give me a chance  
This can't be the end._

_I'm still loving you.  
I'm still loving you,  
I need your love.  
I'm still loving you.  
Still loving you, baby... _

Jacob avait une très belle voix, ce classique lui convenait parfaitement , seulement voilà les paroles me faisait dire qu'il n'avait pas choisi cette chanson au hasard , Edward semblait imperturbable , Jacob revint à notre table sous les applaudissements , il me lança un regard qui me troubla , nous restâmes de longues minutes à discuter quand les trois autres décidèrent de s'éclipser :

« - on va vous laissez les jeunes , Carlisle et Esmé on besoin de nous , Bella , Jacob vous chantez comme des bêtes » nous assura Rosalie

Ils nous firent la bise , ce nouveau contact avec Edward m'emmena de nouveau au bord de la syncope. Jacob et moi nous sortîmes également de la salle , il me regarda :

« - On se fait un cinéma ? »

« - D'accord.... » murmurai-je encore chamboulée par ces moments que je venais de passer avec Edward

On grimpa sur le vélo pour les quelques mètres que nous avions à faire , je laissais à Jacob le choix du film, plongée dans mes pensées. Une fois la salle dans le noir et le film commencé , je laissai mes larmes couler en silence , soudain je sentis la main du jeune homme sur la mienne , ce contact était en quelques sortes rassurant , il ne tarda pas à resserrer son étreinte autour de mes doigts je me laissais faire , il aller bien falloir m'y faire si je devais me marier avec lui sous peu , je fermai les yeux et essayai de me rappeler celles d'Edward , pour ne rien arranger le film était triste , il me semble que c'était une rediffusion car dans mes souvenirs ce film n'était pas sorti ces dernières semaines , il s'agissait de _le temps d'un automne _, si bien qu'a la fin Jacob ne fut pas étonné de me voir en larmes , il les essuya du pouce et me tendit un mouchoir :

« - Désolée » marmonnai-je la gorge nouée, chacun de ces gestes j'aurai rêvé qu'Edward les fassent :

« - Je te ramène chez toi …. »

J'acquiesçais de la tête , j'avais une envie folle de me retrouver seule malgré la gentillesse de Jacob.

On ne tarda pas à arriver à la maison , apparemment nos pères respectifs étaient de retour et j'allais devoir me mettre à la cuisine, la solitude ne serais pas pour tout de suite , nous étions sous le porche quand sa main attrapa mon poignet , je me retournais étonnée , ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes en un baiser.


	5. Chapter 5

**voilà une courte suite , je suis désolée de l'attente mais j'ai eu comme qui dirait une panne d'inspiration , j'espère que cette suite vous plairas n'hésitez pas à me review bises à toutes **

**POV Edward **

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je venais de passer l'après midi avec Bella, ma Bella, à chanter et à m'amuser comme si de rien n'était, comme si la douleur n'était plus là, comme si chaque nuit ne me faisait pas revivre cette horrible conversation, ce terrible aveu qui a tout fait basculer. Pourtant, dès que j'avais croisé ses magnifiques prunelles chocolat, quand je l'avais vu, je m'étais rendu compte que je ne lui en voulais pas, que je ne la détestais pas comme je l'aurais dû sûrement ? Je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre, en vérité c'était tout simplement impossible. Elle était si douce, je l'aimais, je l'aime tout simplement. Et malgré ma douleur, je n'arrive pas à oublier le regard qu'elle avait en me blessant si cruellement, cet amour pour un autre que moi, cela a laissé un sentiment étrange, une sorte de malaise que je ne m'expliquais pas. Mon esprit dériva lentement vers le souvenir de nos étreintes dans la clairière. Si elle ne m'aimait pas, pourquoi m'avait-elle dit le contraire ? Pourquoi m'avait elle donné une chose si précieuse, cette chose qu'on ne peut donner qu'une fois. Je secouais la tête ce n'était pas la première fois que je me posais ces questions depuis la semaine dernière :

« - Je suis contente que Bella soit guérie. » la voix de Rosalie me ramena dans la voiture

« - Oui même si je ne la trouve pas complétement en pleine forme » ajouta Emmett

« - Que veux tu dire ? » questionnai-je

« - Je ne sais pas, un truc qui cloche … » sa phrase resta en suspend

« - Voyons, elle vient juste d'être malade pendant une semaine et apparemment de se réconcilier avec son meilleur ami après la pire dispute que nous ayons connu entre eux » dit-elle en comptant sur ses longs doigts manucurés

« - Moi aussi j'aurais l'air d'avoir un truc qui cloche sans compter que … » ajouta Rosalie

« - Sans compter que... ? » demanda Emmett curieux

Rosalie me jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Je fis comme si je ne les écoutais pas mais je tendis tout de même l'oreille

« - Sans compter ce jeune homme, ce Jacob, tu le connais Edward ? » ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur moi , je croisai son regard, essayant de paraître le plus détaché possible

« - Son nom me dit quelque chose »

« - C 'est un élève du lycée ? » demanda mon frère en croisant à son tour mon regard

« - Non je ne crois pas » tout en pensant

_J'espère que non , pitié faites que non _

_« - _En tout cas Bella et lui on l'air de bien s'entendre... »

« - Moui » marmonnais je en retournant au flot de questions qui me hantait

« - Peut être que la petite Swan à enfin un amoureux... » proposa mon frère sans se douter du mal qu'il me faisait

« - Hein ? Quoi ? » sursautai-je

« - Peut être que Bella et ce Jacob sont en couple, tout du moins c'est ce qu'il désire si ce n'est pas le cas » expliqua ma belle sœur comme si nous étions débile

« - Qu'est qui te fait croire ça ? » demandai-je à Rosalie plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu

« - Il suffit de voir comment il la regarde, dont il la touche » répondit-elle sans tenir compte de ma sécheresse

_Alors c'est peut-être lui « l'autre » dont elle m'a parlé, cet autre qui lui a ravi mon cœur . Lui, qu'a t-il de plus que moi? Il ne la connaît pas autant que moi, il ne l'a pas consolé , il ne l'a pas vu sombrer, il ne s'est pas rongé les sangs pendant des mois. Peut-être que c'est ça qui lui plaît, qu'il ne l'ai pas vu dans cet état là, qu'il doive la découvrir . Qu'il est une part de mystère que moi je n'ai plus. _

La voiture se gara devant la maison et j'essayai de me convaincre de ne plus penser à tout cela

**POV Bella**

Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, j'avais l'horrible impression d'être paralysée, de ne plus avoir aucun pouvoir sur mon propre cœur. Les lèvres de Jacob toujours sur les miennes, je voulais le repousser, lui hurler que j'en aimais un autre mais je n'y arrivais pas Où était ce au dessus de mes forces, peut être ce baiser me faisait quelques chose ? Non, NON surement pas , rien à voir avec ce que je ressens quand les lèvres d'Edward... _ARRETE de penser à ça_ m'ordonnais-je . J'entendais mon cœur battre la chamade. Enfin après ce qui me paru une éternité ses lèvres s'éloignèrent des miennes , j'étais à bout de souffle, vidée. Jacob ayant remarqué mon absence de réaction plongea son regard dans le mien, sa main se saisit de la mienne :

« - Bella …. »

« - …. »

« - Tu es si douce, si belle... »

« - Jacob... » bafouillai-je troublée

« - Bella, ça fais des années que je t'aime, je ne t'ai jamais oublié... »

« - Mais enfin Jacob nous étions …. »

« - Petits, je sais, mais mon amour n'a fait que grandir, mûrir depuis ce temps-là... »

« -Oh Jacob... »

Malgré moi, malgré son père, Jacob arrivait à toucher mon cœur, il m'émouvait. Je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues qu'il s'empressa de chasser du bout du doigt. Je me rendis compte que s'il n'y avait pas eu Edward, et Dieu sais que je l'aime et que passé l'après midi avec lui fut à la fois un supplice et un immense bonheur. Comme rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Un après midi banal dans une vie banale NON je ne peux pas dire banale. Edward est mon ami et il n'est pas banal, c'est l'homme que j'aime. Je me rendis compte tout à coup comme j'ai de la chance et à quel point je me dégoutais.

_Je ne te mérite pas _

S'il n'y avait pas eu Billy, j'aurais sans doute pu tomber amoureuse de Jacob. Sans rien dire il me reprit le main et m'entraîna à l'intérieur. Billy et Charlie étaient en train de discuter et de rire gaiement dans le salon, notre arrivée les interrompit, leurs yeux se posèrent sur la main de Jacob dans la mienne. Charlie eu l'air surpris, Billy essaya d'en faire de même mais il avait du mal à cacher son air ravi :

« - Passé une bonne après-midi, les enfants ? » demanda papa en se reprenant.

« - Oui … nous avons croisé des amis de Bella en route » répondit le jeune indien à ma place.

« - Ah bon de qui s'agissait-il ? » questionna papa.

« - D' Emmett, Rosalie et .. Edward » répondis-je essayant de ne pas appuyer trop joyeusement sur le dernier prénom qui rien que de repenser au fait que je l'avais vu faisait battre mon cœur plus fort

« - Les enfants Cullen » interrogea innocemment Billy

« - Oui » répondis-je le plus aimablement possible, bien que l'envie de lui cracher ma réponse à la figure brûle chaque parcelle de mon être

« - Bon et bien c'est pas tout ça mais il serais temps de passer à table, j'espère que vous avez faim » s'enthousiasma Charlie

Je me rendis compte que le baiser de Jacob et mon regain de dégout pour moi même m'a coupé l'appétit mais il fallut que je fisse l'effort de répondre le contraire :

« - Papa tu as fait la cuisine » m'étonnai-je, ce qui fit rougir papa

« - Et bien en fait, Billy a insisté pour s'en charger. Tout comme toi, il n'a pas confiance en mes compétences en la matière » bougonna Charlie

Nous éclatâmes de rire, un rire sans joie en ce qui me concernait, mais qui je l'espère passa inaperçu. Le repas se passa malgré tout dans la joie, même moi j'arrivais à faire semblant, alors que mes pensées étaient une fois de plus tournés vers Edward. Comment peut il me pardonner ? J'avoue que je comprenais pas. Si moi je souffrais, alors que devait-il en être pour lui ? Moi qui savais que je devais l'oublier pour son bien, j'avais pourtant une envie suffocante de me ruer chez lui, de me jeter à son cou pour tout lui avouer, lui dire qu'il est le seul que j'aime, tout effacer. De m'abandonner à ses douces étreintes. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas. Je repensa au regard de l'homme que j'aimais quand il avait chanté cet après-midi, je me rendis compte à quel point les paroles de la chanson qu'il avait choisi étaient lourdes de sens. A nouveau mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux, j'avais bien mérité de souffrir , je le savais. Soudain la voix de Billy me tira de mon abîme de souffrance :

« - Et si vous veniez à la maison pour manger, demain midi ? » proposa-t-il à Charlie.

« - Avec plaisir »

« - Je demanderai à Harry et Sue de venir. » continua Billy.

« - J'espère qu'il fera de son délicieux poisson. » rêvassa papa.

« - Je lui glisserai l'idée pour toi. » répondit Billy avec un clin d'œil.

Le silence retomba et je restai abasourdi, j'allais devoir continuer à faire bonne figure face à Billy et surtout pour mon père. Si Jacob m'embrassait de nouveau ?

La triste perspective que je devrais faire avec me donna les larmes aux yeux. Les heures s'égrenaient et je mourrai d'envie de me retrouver seule dans ma chambre, seule avec moi-même.

Heureusement, alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire, Billy nous annonça qu'il était temps que lui et son fils rentre. Je fis un signe de la main à Billy

_Autant éviter de toucher ce genre de type, si jamais la cruauté était contagieuse...et vu ce que j'ai fait subir à Edward je suis déjà sûrement atteinte..._

Quant à Jacob il se pencha vers moi pour me faire la bise, son souffle chaud effleura ma joua et chassa Billy et son esprit diabolique quelques instants de mes pensées. Je le remercia une dernière fois pour l'après-midi que nous avions passé ensemble et lui dit à demain. La porte se referma enfin. Papa me proposa gentiment de m'aider à tout ranger et à faire la vaisselle, je le remercia et me réjouissai secrètement de pouvoir ainsi me retrouver plus vite dans ma chambre. Une fois que toute la vaisselle retrouva sa place et que la cuisinière brilla comme à ses premiers jours, j'annonçai à papa que j'allais me coucher :

« - Tu es sûre tu ne veux pas regarder un bon vieux polar avec ton tout aussi vieux père ? »

Je ne suis pas la seule à savoir faire un regard de chien battu quand je veux quelque choses mais ce soir là, j'avais autre chose en tête :

« - Désolée papa, je suis épuisée mais ce n'est que partie remise »

« - D'accord » dit-il en feignant de bouder

« - Le week-end prochain on se fait une soirée père-fille spécial polar » proposai-je ce qui illumina aussitôt le visage de Charlie

« - Avec du pop-corn ? » s'enthousiasma papa

Je levai les yeux au ciel et une telle normalité me fit venir une envie de pleurer, je respirai profondément :

« - Évidemment ! Comment passer une soirée télé digne de ce nom sans pop-corn ? »dis-je alors de la voix la plus enjouée possible. Papa sourit et me souhaita bonne nuit. J'entendis son rire résonner derrière moi quand je lui conseillai de ne pas se coucher trop tard.

Enfin après m'être lavé les dents je me retrouvai seule sur mon lit . Je fermai les yeux et mes doigts effleurent ma bouche , j'essayai d'imaginer en vain que ce sont les lèvres d' Edward qui ont caressé les miennes et non celle de Jacob mais malgré ma volonté c'est bien d'elle dont j'avais le souvenir et le goût présent sur mes lèvres. Puis je nous revis, Edward et moi, dans la clairière, je sentis mon corps frissonner. Oui, c'était des instants magiques, tout cela me semble si loin à présent comme si une éternité s'était déroulé depuis. Je me rends compote que mes joues sont humides .

_Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, tu le sais bien _

_Tu fais souffrir l'homme que tu aimes_

_Tu vas sûrement te marier sous peu avec un garçon que tu connais à peine _

_Un garçon qui t'aime et que tu n'aimes pas en retour _

_Tu espères donner le change à Jacob mais en réalité tu ne fais que les trahir tous les deux._

Ca ne sert à rien de ressasser tout ça , je secoue la tête , essuie mes joues. Je repense de nouveau à cet après midi que je viens de passer. Bon sang, ce qu'Edward était beau et désirable, j'aurais pu me noyer dans ses insondables mais néanmoins magnifiques yeux verts. Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Je roulai sur le ventre et me relevai, une fois en pyjama je me glissai dans mon lit, j'ouvris le tiroir de ma table de chevet et en tirai une photo d'Edward, il était beau à couper le souffle, je ne devais pas le mériter c'est ça... Comment expliquer tout ça sinon ?

_Edward vaut mieux que toi, tu le sais, il trouvera bientôt mieux et il t'oubliera_

_Il n'est pas seulement beau, il est merveilleux. La preuve il m'a pardonné..._

Je revis dans ma tête cette affreuse conversation dans la forêt même si j'étais plus ou moins seule à débiter des horreurs, j'entendis ses accents douloureux dans sa voix :

« - Mais tu es la femme de ma vie »

De nouveau, des larmes vinrent s'écraser sur mes joues et j'eus la nausée . Je m'emparai de mon portable et pianota un texto

**Pourquoi m'as tu pardonné, je ne le mérite pas, je ne te mérite pas, je me déteste. Déteste-moi toi aussi même si je te supplie a genoux de me pardonner. B **

J'hésitai quelques instants , effaçai la dernière phrase et appuyai sur « envoi ». Pendant quelques minutes je restai bêtement à regarder l'écran du téléphone puis me rendant compte qu'à cette heure il était sans doute entrain de dormir et que de toute façon je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir qu'il lise ce message, je reposai le portable sur la table de chevet.

_C'est pathétique..._

_N'est ce pas normal de vouloir qu'il me déteste ?_

_Tu peux redevenir amie avec lui..._

_Je ne suis pas certaine que ce ne soit pas au-dessus de mes forces._

_Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le regarder en face. _

Je soupirai et ma voix intérieure se tut enfin , je regardai quelques instants mes poignets. Comme autrefois j'eus envie d'en finir, de voir le sang couler et que cette vie finisse mais je sais aujourd'hui comme à l'époque que je ne pouvais pas céder à cette envie : il y a papa, il compte sur moi et je n'étais que trop égoïste par le passé. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qui allait se passer lundi quand je me retrouverais face à face avec lui. Tout à coup, me tirant de mes pensées, mon téléphone vibra, je me retins de crier de surprise. Je tendis le bras et récupérai mon portable sur la table de nuit, j'eus presque peur de voir ce que dit le message, je me forçai à appuyer sur une touche et le SMS apparût et comme je m'en doutais c'était Edward :

**Je sais que tu ne me voulais pas de mal, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, de plus tu es mon amie la plus chère et je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu sais je n'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça. A+ Ed**

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement, cet homme est une perle rare, le voilà encore qui s'inquiétait pour moi, je voulus être dans ses bras, enfouir ma tête dans le creux de son coup et m'enivrer de son odeur. JE T'AIME JE T'AIME ! criait mon cœur et la douleur se fit plus forte. Je tournais en rond, il fallait que je fasse une croix sur Edward. Je me pelotonnai dans mon lit et fermai les yeux pour essayer de dormir mais le visage de celui que j'aime apparût malgré moi.

Un rayon de soleil me fit plisser les paupières. J'ouvris un œil puis l'autre, finalement épuisée j'avais du réussir à m'endormir. Je m'assis dans mon lit, quelques chose tomba par terre , je me baissai pour le ramasser, c'était la photo d'Edward, je la regardai quelques instants en me demandant une nouvelle fois ce qui allait se passer quand je reverrai Edward . Je soupirai la gorge serrée, ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Je posai mes lèvres sur le verre et rangeai la photo dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. J'entendis papa en bas, il était grand temps de me lever, je filai dans la salle de bain où je restai de longues minutes sous le jet brûlant de la douche pour me détendre et j'en avais besoin en perspective de ce qui m'attendait aujourd'hui. Une fois séchée je choisis ma tenue: un pantacourt blanc avec un haut beige aéré de dentelles. Je chaussai mes baleines blanches et coinçai mes cheveux avec une grosse pince. Comme il risquait de faire froid j'enfilai une veste chocolat que m'avait offert Alice (la sœur d'Edward) il n'y a pas longtemps. J'essayai de sourire et quand je jugeai que ça peut faire illusion je descendis les marches deux à deux, papa était là entrain de lire ou plutôt de relire un magasine de sport :

« - Bonjour papa » entonnai-je joyeusement, ou tout de moins je l'espérais

« - Bonjour Bella , bien dormi ? » Me demanda mon père en levant les yeux

« - Très bien merci et toi ? Tu as pris ton petit déjeuner ? »

« - Oui très bien malgré tes ronflements » me taquina-t-il

« - Papa ! » Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles

« - Je plaisante » se défendit-il

« - Et je t'attendais pour le petit déj' »

« - Comment feras-tu quand je ne serai plus là pour te nourrir ? Un jour je me marierai tu sais ? »

« - Je mourrais probablement de faim mais j'ai de la chance j'ai encore quelques années devant moi avant que cela n'arrive ! » dit-il en riant

J'aimerais tant que cela soit vrai, des années et non des semaines, c'est ce qu'il aurait du se passer normalement. Je me tournai faisant mine de préparer les toasts et en profitai pour laisser tomber mon masque quelques instants Je remplis deux grand verre de jus d'orange fraichement pressé, préparai le café pour papa ; Je posai le tout sur un plateau et apporta le plateau sur la table en souriant de nouveau :

« - Je vais faire un gâteau pour aller chez les black »

« - Bonne idée, un au chocolat j'espère, j'adore ça »

« - Tu n'es qu'un gourmand papa ! »

« - J'avoue, tu vas me passer les menottes ? »

« - Ça ira pour cette fois monsieur mais la prochaine fois je serais moins clémente » dis je avec sérieux

Papa leva les mains en signe de reddition et on éclata tous deux de rire, il m'ébouriffa les cheveux que je m'empressai de remettre en place. Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa en silence. J'allais débarrasser la table quand Charlie ferma le magasine et le posa sur la table il avait son air sérieux des conversations gênante pour nous deux :

« - Je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux... Dis moi, tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Jacob »

Je me sentis aussitôt rougir, je remis de l'ordre dans ma chevelure pour reprendre une contenance :

« - Oui... Il est très gentil »

« - Gentil ...tu dis » ricana mon père qui semblait pensif

« - Oui il est gentil , c'est un brave garçon » décréta-t-il

J'avais envie de retourner me coucher dans mon lit et de ne plus en bouge mais il était clair que je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

« - Alors … qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ? » insista Charlie

« - Oui papa, c'est un charmant jeune homme »

« - Je suis heureux de voir que tu élargis ton cercle d'amis, à vrai dire ça m'inquiétais un peu de voir tes relations se limiter au jeune Cullen, surtout depuis ... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, je ne bronchai pas. J'aurais voulu lui dire que seul Edward importait que c'est lui qui m'avait donné la force de sortir du trou à une certaine époque mais à la place je me contentai de hausser des épaules. Charlie dût comprendre que cette conversation me mettait mal à l'aise car il n'ajouta plus rien et alla s'assoir sur le canapé avec un livre. Je me mis à la confection du gâteau ce qui m'aida à me changer les idées. Ce que j'aurais aimé que maman soit là, elle saurait quoi faire elle, elle savait que j'aimais Edward, elle saurait qu'il y avait un problème mais je ne pouvais pas blâmer papa, il est si gentil, je sais qu'il m'aime.

Bientôt l'heure de partir arriva, j'enfilai un manteau et emballai soigneusement le gâteau :

« - Donne moi ça, il serait dommage que tu le fasses tomber » me taquina papa en me prenant ledit gâteau des mains.

« - Papa ! » m'offusquai-je

Il me sourit, il savait que je ne pouvais lui en vouloir bien longtemps. Je lui emboitai le pas jusque la voiture de patrouille que nous utilisions aussi pour nous déplacer le week-end. Heureusement je pouvais m'assoir à l'avant.

Je passai le trajet le visage contre la vitre, tandis que papa avait mis en route l'autoradio qui diffusait de la country. Il ne tarda pas à garer la voiture devant ce que je supposais être la maison des Black. Je descendis avec précaution car le sol était boueux et avec ma maladresse légendaire je m'exposais à toute sortes de catastrophes. Jacob vint à ma rencontre et me serra contre lui comme si nous nous connaissions autrement que par un lointain passé et comme mon père n'était pas entrain de nous regarder. Mais bon après m'avoir embrassé on peut supposer qu'il pouvait se le permettre :

« - Salut Jacob. » salua mon père un peu décontenancé.

« - Bonjour Charlie » répondit le jeune homme en s'écartant de moi, ses yeux se posèrent sur ma personne quelques instants :

« - Harry et Sue ne sont pas encore là ? » lança Charlie à l'attention de Billy qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je sentis malgré moi mes muscles se crisper :

« - Ils arrivent mais ont eu du mal à lever Seth » répondit Billy non sans me jeter un coup d'œil menaçant.

La main de Jacob frôlant ma joue puis remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille me détourna de son père et la chaleur que je vis dans les prunelles du jeune indien arriva à me détendre un peu. Jacob m'entraîna dans la maison, je saluai son père poliment qui me rendit un sourire hypocrite. Son fils en parfait gentleman me tira ma chaise et me proposa à boire. Charlie était en grande discussion avec Billy et ne faisait plus attention à nous, je crus comprendre qu'il parlait de la partie de pêche de la veille. Enfin on frappa à la porte:

« - Non laisse, je vais ouvrir » proposa mon père, coupant Jacob dans son élan.

La porte une fois ouverte laissa apparaître les Clearwater que je connaissais bien surtout Leah qui était une très bonne amie mais visiblement elle n'était pas, sans doute était-elle allée passer du temps avec Sam, son petit ami depuis déjà deux ans. Harry agita un paquet devant le nez de papa, difficile de ne pas deviner le célèbre poisson maison de Harry. Seth vint nous rejoindre et le déjeuner commença, tout le monde discutait joyeusement, Seth harcelait Jacob de questions et moi je me contentais d'être silencieuse. A la faim du repas Jacob me prit à part et me proposa d'aller faire un tour ce que j'acceptai avec une certaine hésitation.

Il soufflait un petit vent frais tandis que nous marchions sans parler en direction de First Beach, ce qui faisait tout même une trotte depuis la maison des Blacks mais je m'en fichais. ça fait du bien d'être un peu dehors et puis il y a plus désagréable comme compagnie que celle de Jacob. Au bout de quelques minutes nous fûmes arrivés sur la plage qui était déserte, il m'invita à m'assoir sur un arbre couché sur le sable blanchi par l'eau de mer et le vent , je pris place et regarder vers le large soudain je sentis sa main sur la mienne et mon cœur se serra, il était si doux avec moi :

« - Bella ... »

« - Jacob ? »

« - Appelle moi Jake.. »

« - Jake » murmurai-je en rougissant

« - Tu sais.. Je t'aime vraiment… Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je plaisantais quand je te l'ai dit la dernière fois »

« - ... »

« - J'aimerais savoir ce que tu ressens, toi »

_Ça y est, le moment d'entrer dans une vie de mensonges est sans doute venue_

Je me rapprochai de lui, mon regard plongea dans le sien :

« - Jake … »

« - Bella avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je vais tout faire pour qu'on se connaisse mieux .. »

« - Jake... »

« - Tout d'abord il faut que tu saches que ... »

Je lui mis un doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire, mon cœur battait comme au ralentit, je m'apprêtais à trahir tout ce en quoi j'avais cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mes doigts effleurèrent sa joue puis je les enfouis dans ses longs cheveux soyeux, puis malgré le malaise qui me rongeait, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser ne dura que quelques instants, j'étais à bout de souffle et je frissonnais, il me prit dans le cercle protecteur de ses bras chauds, je fermai les yeux en demandant à qui m'entendrait de me pardonner :

« - Moi aussi je t'aime Jake ... »


	6. Chapter 6

**Pov Bella **

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, je sentis ses lèvres s'unir aux miennes de nouveau, ses mains se glissèrent sous mon haut et la chaleur de ses mains m'envahit curieusement de bien-être peut-être que je devrais admettre que, sans ressentir pour Jacob ce que je ressens pour Edward, j'avais quand même une certaine attirance pour lui. Il me prit la main et m'entraina vers le rivage, l'air marin me faisait du bien et faisait voler mes cheveux dans tous les sens, un sourire magnifique et rassurant illumina le visage de Jacob :

« - tu es si belle » murmura-t-il

Je me sentis rougir et me rapprochai de lui, je ne me savais pas si bonne comédienne. Il enroula son bras autour de mes épaules en voyant que je frissonne et nous ne parlâmes pas. Cet instant est sans doute magique pour lui et l'aurait sans doute été si j'avais été avec Edward. Mais force était de constater que de partager cet instant avec Jacob ne me dérangeait pas. Ça me mettait même du baume au cœur. Le jour commençait à baisser quand enfin Jacob reprit la parole :

« - nous devrions rentrer ... »

« - Oui... » Murmurai-je pensive.

Le chemin du retour me sembla plus court qu'à l'aller, Charlie et le reste des invités discutaient dehors et mon père esquissa un sourire quand il me vit arriver main dans la main avec Jacob :

« - Bella, Billy nous invite à rester ce soir … tu es partante ? »

Je jetai un regard timide à Jacob et acquiesçai, ce dernier me caressa ma joue, ce qui fit de nouveau sourire mon père, nous nous retirâmes discrètement dans la chambre de Jacob, on passa une partie de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, en particulier de nos projets d'avenir :

« - Tu sais, je ne te l'ai peut-être pas dit, mais je vais arrêter l'école et devenir mécanicien ... »

« - Tu vas arrêter l'école », m'étonnais-je ?

« - Oui je vais passer un diplôme par correspondance … il paraît que je suis doué pour la mécanique et j'ai déjà trouvé un patron »

« - J'espère que tu vas y arriver »

« - Oui … et toi qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« - Je ne sais pas bien … je pense que j'aimerais faire le conservatoire »

« - Je ne t'ai jamais entendu jouer … depuis combien de temps joues-tu du violon ? »

« - Depuis 10 ans ... » bafouillai-je gêner

« - Tu promets de jouer pour moi ? »

« - Promis » dis-je avec le plus de douceur possible, je posais un baiser sur sa joue, il enfouit ses doigts dans ma chevelure désordonnée et m'allongea sur le lit, l'oreille contre ma poitrine, me caressant le ventre, soudain la porte s'ouvrit, on sursauta en voyant apparaître Charlie qui nous surprenait en pleine étreinte, il détourna les yeux en rougissant :

« - Ahem, désolé les jeunes, mais les grillades sont juste à point alors venez vite avant qu'elles ne soient toutes mangées ! »

On se redressa précipitamment, je remis mon t-shirt en place, aussi rouge que Jacob :

« - On arrive, papa ... » bredouillai-je honteuse

Charlie disparu, Jacob m'aida à me lever du lit, on se regarda quelques instants, il me prit la main - décidément c'était devenu une habitude, mais encore une fois je devrai m'y faire -

Quand nous fîmes irruption dans le jardin tous les regards se braquèrent sur nous en particulier Billy qui affichait un sourire ravi, mon père avait vendu la mèche et voilà que je devais mentir à tout le monde et plus seulement à Jacob et à Edward …. Ça devait arriver tôt ou tard. La soirée se passa dans la joie, vu que tout le monde était au courant, Jacob et moi échangions timidement des baisers. Enfin le moment de partir arriva, Jake me serra dans ses bras, il me murmura un « je t'aime » à l'oreille et m'ouvrit la portière de la voiture, il me fit signe de la main jusqu'à que nous disparaissions de son champ de vision.

Après quelques minutes de silence, papa prit la parole :

« - Alors Jacob et toi ... »

« - Papa !... » Répondis-je en rougissant

« - Je suis ton père et c'est mon droit de savoir qui tu fréquentes.. » dit-il sérieusement sans la moindre trace d'humour

« - Oui papa, Jacob et moi … on. On sort ensemble comme on dit »

« - Et vous avez ... »

« - Non … papa voyons non ! »M'écriai-je cramoisi

« - Je suis rassuré … je sais que je vais paraître vieux jeu, mais je préférerais que tu attendes »

« - Papa... »

« -Très bien je te laisse tranquille avec ça … pour l'instant »

« - Papa tu me mets mal à l'aise.. »

« - C'est que je ne tiens pas à être grand-père tout de suite »

« - Papa ! » m'écriai-je plus fort

« - J'arrête , j'arrête, promis » promit-il en rigolant , il se gara devant la maison , je montai aussitôt me coucher , une fois seule dans ma chambre je me repassai tous les événements qui venaient de se passer , une fausse déclaration à Jacob … des baisers ...une intimité que je n'avais partagée qu'avec Edward … je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues, car la triste réalité venait de me revenir demain je reverrais Edward seul à seule depuis … il allait falloir m'y faire , il m'avait pardonné après tout … mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que je l'aimais à la folie et que je devais le cacher.

Je finis par m'endormir. Le lendemain je me levai sans grand entrain, j'optai pour un jean slim et un pull col V blanc puis pour finir une paire de bottines marron. Je saluai mon père en ramassant mon sac, j'allais me préparer à prendre mon vélo quand un coup de klaxon retentit dans mon dos. Je me retournai le cœur battant à tout rompre, car je savais parfaitement qui je découvrirais. Il était là :

« - Edward ... qu'est que tu fais là? » m'étonnais-je

« - Bonjour Bella.. »

« - Bonjour... » Me repris-je confuse et rouge de honte

« - Je viens te chercher comme d'habitude … ça t'ennuie ? »

« - Non ... bien sûr que non » bafouillais-je

Il s'approcha de moi et se pencha pour me faire la bise, je me sentis envahie d'un vertige, je m'agrippai à sa veste il me regarda inquiet :

« - Ça va ? »

« - Oui ... je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

« - Viens t'assoir dans la voiture, ça te fera du bien »

« - Je ne te mérite décidément pas » murmurais-je

« - qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« - Rien rien »

Il m'ouvrit la portière et se saisit de mon sac, il le mit dans le coffre, il prit ensuite place derrière le volant, il m'effleura la main et me jeta de nouveau un regard inquiet :

« - Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? »

« - Oui ne t'inquiète pas …. Edward ... »

« - Oui …? »

« - Pourquoi … pourquoi m'as-tu pardonné …? »

« - .. Bella. » Soupira-t-il le regard fixé sur la route

« - Je ne le mérite pas et tu le sais très bien » m'énervai-je

« - Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi … et arrête de parler comme ça »

« - Tu es trop gentil, on te l'a déjà dit ? »

« - Oui souvent. Alors, faisons comme si tout ça n'avait jamais existé … »

« - ... »

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, il se gara sur le parking à la place habituelle et m'ouvrit la portière avec élégance, il me tendit la main :

« - Bella je ne vais pas te mentir. Cette conversation ne m'a pas laissé indifférent, mais je sais que tu n'as pas à jouer avec moi et que tu regrettes de m'avoir fait souffrir alors oublions si tu veux bien »

« - Edward... » M'étranglai-je, des larmes ruisselant sur mes joues, il m'attira dans ses bras. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras, j'inspirai pour remplir mes poumons de son odeur et m'écartai de lui, j'essuyai mes larmes d'un revers de la main:

« - d'accord ... amis ? »

« - Amis pour la vie... » Répondit-il la gorge serrée en passant la main dans mes cheveux

« - Hé ... » rouspétai-je

Il rit doucement, me prit par l'épaule et m'entraîna vers le bâtiment, on se sépara comme toujours, car nous n'avions pas de cours en commun. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'Edward puisse se conduire comme si de rien n'était, peut-être l'avais-je sous-estimé ? Je n'eus pas tellement le loisir d'y penser, bientôt la sonnerie du déjeuner me permit de rejoindre Edward, il n'était pas encore là, je m'installai donc à notre table habituelle et replongeai dans mes pensées :

_Non seulement il me pardonne, mais en plus il fait comme si de rien n'était _

_J'ai dit à Jacob que je l'aimais alors que c'est faux _

_Il va sûrement falloir que j'arrive à convaincre Charlie de me laisser me marier alors que je ne connais __Jacob que depuis quelques jours, bien sûr ça va être hyper facile, merci Billy._

Toute à mes réflexions, je ne remarquai pas Edward qui venait de s'assoir face à moi, il semblait me détailler, je portais mes doigts à ma bouche pour me ronger les ongles :

« Veux-tu bien arrêter ! » m'intima Edward ce qui me fit sursauter « Je t'ai fait peur ? » s'étonna-t-il

« - Oui, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là »

Il me regarda sans rien dire quelques secondes, regarda mon assiette que j'avais à peine touchée puis de nouveau me fixa avec cette expression que je connaissais par cœur, il ne pouvait donc pas s'en empêcher ?

« - Tu as l'air soucieuse » demanda-t-il sans me quitter des yeux

« - Non pas vraiment » mentis-je

« -C'est ça oui » répondit-il un peu sèchement, je sentis mon cœur comme lacéré par un couteau

« - Je ... » bafouillai-je en essayant de cacher ma peine

Son visage se radoucit, il posa sa main sur la mienne

« - Excuse-moi Bella, je … j'ai une question à te poser, n'aie pas peur de me faire du mal »

« - Edward …. » dis-je la gorge serré

« - Est-ce que ce Jacob … est ce que c'est lui que tu aimes ? » demanda-t-il timidement

J'eus l'impression quelques secondes que mon cœur allait cesser de battre, il avait l'air si vulnérable et j'allais devoir mentir, remuer le couteau dans la plaie

« - Edward … je »

« - Je veux savoir »

« - Oui j'aime Jacob … c'est lui que j'aime... » Murmurai-je en détournant le regard

Edward prit mon menton dans sa main me forçant à le regarder. Dieu ce qu'il était beau, doux, merveilleux :

« - Il te rend heureuse ? »

Je sentis les yeux me piquer, mais je ne devais pas pleurer, c'était déjà terrible d'avoir cette discussion avec lui, il fallait que je me calme :

« - Il me rend heureuse ... » murmurai-je

« - Bella … pourquoi as-tu.. » il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais je savais pertinemment ce qu'il voulait savoir, je ne me voyais pas lui dire que j'avais menti depuis le début, que je n'avais fait que jouer avec lui. Il me regardait avec douceur comme toujours, mais il semblait attendre une réponse et je n'avais pas le droit de me défiler, il ne le méritait pas et tant pis si je devais souffrir.

« - Je suis terriblement désolée … j'ai été idiote … oui je t' si j'avais su que j'aimerais Jacob comme je l'aime, jamais je n'aurais ... »

Edward resta silencieux quelque temps :

« - Tu veux dire que tu m'as réellement aimé »

« - Oui ... »

« - Mais pas autant que tu aimes Jacob »

« - Non … pas autant » dis-je le ventre noué

« - J'espère sincèrement que tu seras heureuse avec lui …. Et puis nous sommes jeunes, j'aurais dû me douter que nous deux ça ne serait pas pour la vie » dit-il en rigolant

Je le regardais le cœur brisé, si seulement je pouvais ne serait-ce que mettre en doute les menaces de Billy, mais j'étais trop faible pour ça, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que Billy me fasse une démonstration de ses « talents »

Pitié faite que Edward change de sujet sinon je vais craquer, je vais pleurer, je vais crier et tout foutre en l'air :

« - si un jour il te fait souffrir je l'étripe ... » ajouta-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde

_Bon sang, ce type n'est pas humain, il n'est pas normal… Il fait tout pour que je me jette sur lui … que je sois folle d'amour, bon sang, mais vas-tu te taire ? _

« - Edward … merci, mais je crois que je l'aurais bien méritais ... » marmonnais je entre mes dents en espérant qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Il ne m'avait jamais regardé avec une telle fureur dans le regard, mais il ne répondit rien et j'espérais vraiment que cette fois il changerait de sujet, il reporta son attention sur mon assiette :

« - tu fais la grève de la faim ? »

« - non, je fais attention à ma ligne » essayais je pitoyablement de me justifier

« - ah bon pourquoi tu veux perdre un os ? » demanda Edward soupçonneux

« - … Edward, je ne m'affame pas si c'est ce que tu veux savoir »

« - Et pourquoi te croirais je, tu m'as déjà fait ce coup-là »

« - Peut être devrais tu ...me faire confiance … mais je comprends que tu ne le puisses plus » dis-je en me levant, car la sonnerie n'allait pas tarder à annoncer la reprise des cours, je jetais le contenu de mon plateau dans une poubelle en ayant pris la précaution de mettre la pomme restante dans ma poche, il me suivit, silencieux et nous nous séparâmes pour le reste des cours.

**POV Edward **

« -Peut-être devrais-tu ... me faire confiance...mais je comprends que tu ne le puisses plus » répondit elle dissimulant mal la peine que lui provoquer cet aveu. Ainsi elle pensait ne plus être digne de confiance, peut-être aurais-je dû en effet ne plus lui faire confiance après la douleur qu'elle m'avait infligée, mais j'aimais Isabella et rien ne saurait me faire perdre ma confiance en elle. Je n'aimais pas l'entendre parler comme ça, plus le temps passé et plus je sentais comme une sorte d'urgence, il y avait un truc qui clochait et ce n'était pas de la simple jalousie envers Jacob, Bella me cachait un truc et ça lui minait le moral visiblement, il allait bien lui falloir me l'avouer. Je retournais en cours plongé dans mes pensées, je n'avais jamais pu être complètement serein depuis la dépression de Bella et maintenant elle me semblait de nouveau si fragile. La fin des cours se présenta plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture, apercevant Bella devant moi je m'apprêtai à la rejoindre quand j'entendis des sanglots, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me cachais derrière un arbre juste à temps pour qu'elle ne me voie pas en regardant derrière elle, elle prit place sur un banc pas loin et pris son visage entre ses mains. La voir pleurer m'était insupportable, mais d'un côté ça me donnait raison: quelque chose n'allait pas, j'allais sortir de ma cachette et la prendre en flagrant délit quand elle murmura à elle-même ou au ciel peut être :

« - j'en ai marre de faire semblant … maman j'aimerais tellement que tu sois là … combien de temps arriverais je à les tromper … j'aimerais être avec toi maman » conclu-t-elle la voix déformée par la douleur, elle resta quelques minutes sans bouger, regarda sa montre, jeta un œil autour d'elle :

« - il ne va pas tarder … reste plus qu'à faire comme si tout allait bien» murmura-t-elle à peine audible

Elle s'essuya les yeux, attrapa un miroir dans son sac et essaya d'effacer ses yeux rouges. Une fois qu'elle jugea le résultat acceptable elle se leva et se dirigea vers la Volvo sur laquelle elle s'appuya , j'en profitais pour sortir discrètement de derrière mon arbre et la rejoindre en faisant semblant moi aussi, mais dans mon cas je devais faire semblant de ne pas m'inquiéter , elle me fit un timide sourire, elle avait bien réussi son coup, personne n'aurait pu dire en la voyant qu'elle venait de pleurer et de tenir des propos plus qu'inquiétants , je me forçais à sourire à mon tour :

« - alors cette après-midi de cours ? » demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la voiture

« - comme toujours et toi ? »

« - rien de bien palpitant »

Je mis le contact ce qui mit fin à notre échange, le regard de Bella se perdit par la fenêtre. Je tapotais nerveusement sur le volant :

« - tu veux venir à la maison manger, Bella ? »

« - oui, laisse moi juste prévenir Charlie » dit-elle en sortant son portable, elle échangea quelques mots avec celui-ci puis rangea l'appareil dans son sac

« - en route Cullen » dit-elle sans entrain

Je ne tarder pas à me garer aux côtés du 4X4 d'Emmett et me dépêcher d'ouvrir la portière à Bella :

« - merci Eddie »

C'était la première fois qu'elle m'appelait comme ça depuis notre dispute, je lui ouvris la porte de la maison, on se trouva aussitôt nez à nez avec ma famille, seul mon père n'était pas encore là :

« - tiens tu nous ramènes une invitée ? » demanda gentiment ma mère

« - Oui j'ai invité Bella à dîner si cela ne dérange pas »

« - Je ne veux pas m'imposer.. » s'empressa d'ajouter Bella rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et le regard vissé au sol. Ma mère s'approcha d'elle :

« - tu ne déranges jamais Isabella Swan, alors arrête d'avoir l'air de porter toute la misère du monde »

« - merci Esmée »

« - Vous devriez allez faire vos devoirs en attendant que le dîner soit prêt »

« - viens on va dans ma chambre » dis-je à Bella en la prenant par la main

Une fois la porte refermée derrière nous, elle se laissa tomber sur mon lit :

« - Bella, tout va bien ? » demandais-je en espérant qu'elle finirait par tout me dire

« - Oui tout va bien, pourquoi ? » fit elle faussement agacée

« - Je te trouve pâlotte »

« - Tu devrais faire quelque chose pour ce problème d'anxiété »

Je m'assis à côté d'elle et pris sa main, elle sembla hésiter entre se laisser faire et la retirer. Je la caresser du bout des doigts :

« - Bella, je te connais depuis longtemps maintenant, je te connais bien, je vois bien que tu me caches quelques choses »

« - de quoi tu parles ? » paniqua-t-elle

« - à toi de me le dire ? »

« - tout va bien Edward, je suis touchée que tu te soucis de moi, mais tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire »

« - Bella, ne me prends pas pour un idiot s'il te plait »

« - Nous devrions nous mettre aux devoirs » coupa-t-elle en m'ignorant

« - Bella ! »

« - Edward, je vais bien alors arrête »

« - ce que tu peux être bornée »

« - je te retourne le compliment » lâcha-t-elle en riant

Comme il était bon de l'entendre rire, même si c'était un rire de façade, je m'approchais à mon tour du bureau et sorti mes bouquins. Ce fut mon père qui vient nous chercher pour dîner :

« - tu es complètement remise à ce que je vois Bella » se réjouit mon père

« - oui et c'est grâce à vous, vous êtes un merveilleux médecin »

« - ne lui fait pas trop de compliments ça pourrait lui monter à la tête » interviens Emmett

Mon père lui sourit et nous invita à passer à table, comme toujours Bella se retrouva à côté de moi

Comme je m'y attendais Bella tripota sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette :

« - tu n'as pas faim ma puce ? » demanda ma mère inquiète

« - elle fait attention à sa ligne » minaudais je

Bella me lança un regard noir

« - Bella, je pourrais te parler après manger » interviens mon père et ce n'était pas plus une question qu'un ordre

« - Carlisle ... »

« -mais d'abord mange » lui intima-t-il avec autorité

Bella baissa la tête et mangea du bout des lèvres, elle ne dit pas un mot du reste du repas même pas quand Emmett la taquina, il me lança un regard inquiet, mais que pouvais-je répondre, je ne savais rien de ce qui tourmenté Bella … même si visiblement c'était du déjà-vu. La fin du repas pointa son nez, Bella commença à aider ma mère, essayant tant bien que mal d'échapper à mon père. Emmett pris les assiettes des mains de Bella et lui indiqua sévèrement de suivre mon père, ils disparurent dans son bureau.

**POV Bella **

Carlisle ferma la porte derrière nous, s'assit à son bureau et m'invita à m'assoir, je m'exécutais sans broncher devant ce regard sérieux et autoritaire que je lui avais déjà vu :

« - Bella, je voudrais que tu sois franche avec moi »

« - bien sûr Carlisle »

« - Comment va ton moral ? »

« - ça va très bien »

« - n'as-tu pas dit que tu serais franche »

« - …. »

« - je te repose la question … comment va ton moral »

« - je ne vois pas bien ce que vous voudriez que je réponde »

« - la vérité »

« - je vais bien Carlisle … si c'est à cause de ce qu'à dis Edward ... »

« - En parlant de ça, as-tu vraiment décidé de faire un régime »

« - ce n'est pas un régime, je surveille juste mon alimentation » répliquais je un peu énervé

« - est-ce que cette surveillance implique de t'affamer » demanda Carlisle radoucit

« - Écoutez Carlisle je sais où vous voulez en venir et il s'avère que non je ne suis pas en phase anorexique ou quoi que ce soit d'autre »

« - Je vais t'accorder le bénéfice du doute »

« - Je sais que votre fils s'inquiète, mais il s'en fait un peu trop et pour rien à mon avis »

« - mon fils tient à toi … et fut une époque où il prenait plus soin de toi que tu ne le faisais »

« - Cette période de ma vie est révolue … Edward est comme un frère pour moi » les derniers mots me déchirèrent la gorge

« - je n'aime pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi surtout quand il n'y a pas de raisons » ajoutais je

« - Si tu avais un problème … tu me le dirais Bella »

« - Oui et ce n'est pas le cas » tentais je de me convaincre moi même

« - très bien … mais je te conseille de manger plus que tu ne l'as fait au cours de ce repas … pour ton bien »

« - vous me couvez trop Edward, papa et vous »

« - on a nos raisons » soupira Carlisle en me laissant sortir devant lui

Edward m'attendait devant la porte, je dis au revoir à toute la famille et suivis l'homme que j'aimais dehors, il m'ouvrit la portière et je me laissais tomber sur le fauteuil passager, il enclencha la première :

« - Edward tu es mon meilleur ami, je n'ai pas était à la hauteur ces derniers temps … c'est moi qui devrais m'inquiéter pour toi pas le contraire »

« - Tu m'as blessé c'est vrai, mais pas la peine de te flageller non plus, si tu veux mon avis tu te culpabilises trop »

« - Moui. Peut-être »

« - ce n'est pas peut-être, c'est sûr »

« - tu es un ange tomber du ciel et tu me l'as toujours caché c'est ça, tu es trop parfait pour être humain »

« - Je ne suis pas parfait » répondit Edward très sérieux

« - tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Un problème avec Jacob? »

« - Non tout va bien … si quelque choses n'allaient pas tu serais le premier à le savoir » mentis je

« - promis ? »

« - juré »

Il se gara devant la maison de mon père et déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de partir :

« - à demain »

« - À demain ... » dis-je le cœur serré si seulement il pouvait rester ... si seulement Billy Black n'existait pas

« - Bella ... » m'interpella une voix derrière moi, je sursautais et me tournais vers Jacob

« - Jacob... depuis combien de temps tu es là ? »

« - je t'attendais … Charlie m'a dit que tu étais chez les Cullen, mais je voulais te voir »

Il me prit dans ses bras, et je laissais ma tête tomber sur son épaule même si ce n'était pas les bras d'Edward, Jacob n'avait rien fait de mal et il semblait m'aimer sincèrement :

« - ça n'a pas l'air d'aller »

« - Je pense à ma mère » soupirais je

« - c'est normal qu'elle te manque … la mienne aussi est partie trop tôt »

Il caressa mes cheveux avec douceur et déposa un baiser dans mon cou

« - Jacob … tu es si doux … je ne suis pas convaincu de te mériter »

« - tu te sous estimes... je t'aime Bella »

« - Moi aussi » murmurais je pour ne pas montrai combien ces mots étaient vide de sens

Il m'embrassa avec tendresse et me reconduisis sur le pas de la porte.

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent entre cours, mensonges à Edward, stress, larmes, manque d'appétit … faire semblant pour qu'Edward et sa famille cessent de s'inquiéter. Un soir alors que je me baladais main dans la main avec Jacob, il nous fit assoir sur une grosse souche, je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer, car je sentais venir ce qui allait suivre, il se racla la gorge puis plongea son regard noir dans le mien :

« - Bella tu sais que je t'aime, je t'aime bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible »

« - Je ressens la même chose », _mais pas pour toi _pensais-je

« - Je sais que nous sortons ensemble que depuis peu de temps et que nous sommes jeunes … mais... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend en sortant un écrin de sa poche, mon cœur manqua un battement, ça y est le moment était arrivé, le moment de dire adieu à Edward pour toujours, le moment d'être vraiment courageuse, le moment de mentir face aux sentiments de Jacob, je retiens mon souffle :

« - Bella … je sais que tu es la femme avec qui je veux finir ma vie … voudrais tu devenir ma femme ... »

« - Jacob … » bafouillais-je au bord du malaise

« - je sais que cette décision ne dépend pas que de toi … mais toi qu'en penses-tu ? »

« - Je … j'espérais secrètement que tu me le demanderais » avouais je honteuse

Il me sourit faisant briller ses yeux, il glissa une bague toute simple à mon doigt puis me pris la main:

« - Il faut que j'affronte Charlie maintenant, autant le faire tant que je m'en sens capable »

Je ne répondis rien et, le chemin du retour se passa en silence, plus nous nous rapprochions de la maison, plus mon ventre se tordait, Jacob poussa la porte de la maison, Charlie fit aussitôt son apparition :

« - papa … Jacob et moi nous voudrions te parler »

« - A quel sujet ? »

« - assis toi s'il te plait » dis-je en prenant place

Je vis que Charlie essayer de garder son calme :

« - Monsieur Swan ... » commença Jacob

« - il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne m'annonces pas que ma petite fille est enceinte … il se pourrait que j'envisage de te tuer si c'était le cas »

Le visage de Jacob blêmit :

« - papa, je ne suis pas enceinte, je peux te le jurer »

« - Alors quel est le problème »

Je jetais un regard hésitant à Jacob qui me sourit tant bien que mal

« - papa, Jacob et moi aimerions nous marier »

« - Pardon ? » s'écria papa au bord de l'étouffement

« - Jacob et moi désirons nous mariez »

« - Vous êtes bien trop jeune »

« - Papa... »

« - sans compter que vous vous connaissez à peine »

« - Je le sais papa, mais je sais au fond de moi que j'aime Jacob plus que tout au monde, et que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec lui »

« - Et comment peux-tu en être sûre ? » me demande sévèrement Charlie

« - de la même façon que tu l'as était pour maman »

« - ça n'a rien à voir »

« - Maman et toi ne vous connaissiez pas beaucoup plus que nous quand vous vous êtes mariés »

« - Certes … mais tu as 15 ans, Jacob aussi …. Vous n'êtes pas assez mature pour ce genre de décision »

Je posais ma main sur celle de mon père, il allait falloir être convaincante:

« - papa, je sais que je n'ai que 15 ans et surement encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais crois-tu que l'amour, celui avec un grand A ne peut pas être connu qu'une fois adulte. Ne puis-je pas être convaincu comme toi tu l'a étais d'avoir trouvé l'homme de ma vie ? »

Il sembla hésiter, fragile :

« - Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi papa … mais je sais que je fais le bon choix, Jacob veillera sur moi comme toi tu le faisais jusque maintenant »

« - Et de quoi vous allez vivre ? » insista papa

« - mon père veut bien me léguer la maison de ses parents si je la remets en état » interviens Jacob

« - et qui va payer la nourriture, le chauffage ... »

« - ne vous en faites pas pour ça, dès le mois prochain je travaillerais et j'aurais un salaire »

Charlie me fixa intensément puis regarda Jacob:

« - tu me fais confiance, papa ? »

« - oui, évidemment, il n'y a pas fille plus sérieuse que toi et si tu dis que tu es sûre, je n'ai pas le droit de remettre ta parole en doute...malgré ton âge »

Il se tourna vers Jacob :

« - Jacob … je te confie ma fille, j'accepte que tu l'épouses »

**POV Edward **

Le lendemain je me levais tant bien que mal, j'avais assez mal dormi, l'angoisse ne me quittait pas depuis trois semaines, Bella n'allait pas bien et en plus elle me mentait effrontément. Après une douche rapide, j'enfilais un jean et un pull puis rejoignit ma famille pour le petit déjeuner :

« - Edward … comment va Bella ? » demanda mon père

« - elle a l'air d'aller bien … mais avec elle on ne peut jamais vraiment savoir … mais vu qu'elle est en couple on peut supposer qu'elle va bien »

« - et j'espère qu'elle a suivi mon conseil au niveau alimentation »

« - Elle mange comme il faut, mais je la soupçonne de le faire que parce que je l'espionne »

« - Bella est une grande fille, vous devriez arrêtez de la traiter comme un bébé » soupira Rosalie

« - Rosalie « m'offusquais-je

« - Edward, je sais pourquoi tu te préoccupes autant d'elle, mais ne crois-tu pas qu'elle ait tourné la page … moi aussi je fais attention à ma ligne et vous n'en faites pas une maladie. Bella est une fille, toute la fille surveille leur alimentation. Bella est capable à mon humble avis de savoir ce qui est bon pour elle »

« - si tu le dis » dis-je entre mes dents, je m'y affaire au lave-vaisselle et me dirigeais vers ma voiture :

« - à ce soir « dis-je pour couper court à la conversation

Une fois dans la voiture je réfléchis à ce qui c'était passé ces dernières semaines, peut être Rosalie avait-elle raison … mais elle ne l'avait pas vu pleurer, elle ne l'avait pas entendu comme moi je l'avais entendu, je savais que j'avais raison de m'en faire, rester plus qu'à découvrir la cause de cette souffrance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je me mis en route et me garer devant la maison de Bella, Charlie était déjà parti apparemment, je m'approchai de la porte levant la main pour frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Bella :

« - Edward … justement je t'attendais »

« - Désolé du retard ... »

« - arrêtes de dire des bêtises » pouffa-telle en se dirigeant vers la voiture

Je repris ma place derrière le volant, elle se tourna vers moi :

« - Edward … euh comment dire ça »murmura-t-elle anxieuse

« - tu as quelques choses à me dire ? »

« - oui …, tu dois être le premier à savoir »

« - quelques choses ne va pas ? » demandais-je paniqué

« - si … tout va bien... enfin... oui tout va bien »

« - de quoi s'agit-il alors ? »

« - Edward … je tiens beaucoup à toi... ah bon sang j'y arriverais jamais » soupira-t-elle

« - Bella … qu'est qui se passe »

« - Edward … je... enfin... bref... je vais me marier » lâcha-t-elle

Je donner un coup de frein si brusque que les pneus crissèrent, je me tournais vers Bella qui semblait mi-surprise mi terrifie:

« - tu vas quoi ? » articulais je incrédule

« - Je … je vais me marier » marmonna-t-elle

« - avec Jacob ? »

« - oui » en se tordant les mains

« - mais enfin Bella … tu le connais à peine » m'énervais je

« - Oui … mais je l'aime … « bafouilla-telle

« - tu n'as que 15 ans »

« - Oui … mais qui sait peut-être que demain je ne serais plus là » murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Ma colère retomba pour de nouveau laissé place à la peur, je pris sa main où je le remarquai maintenant brillai une alliance :

« - Bella … tu me caches quelques choses je le vois bien … je n'aime pas t'entendre dire que peut être demain tu seras morte ... »

« - et c'est pourtant vrai … je peux mourir en traversant la rue pour aller faire les courses … je peux mourir … au prochain virage »

« - Arrête ..; je t'en supplie arrête » dis-je en la secouant par les épaules

Elle me regarda les yeux remplis de larmes :

« - je vais me marier Edward... parce qu'on sait jamais ce que demain nous réserve … parce que je l'aime ….je comprends ta réaction et à vrai dire je m'y attendais … je ne peux pas t'en vouloir »

« - Bella je t'aime … »

« - Ne dis pas ça Edward … je t'en supplie » Elle détourna le regard et je sentis que cette fois j'avais était trop loin, je n'avais pas le droit d'être jaloux … aucun droit sur elle. Visiblement elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, je la pris dans mes bras :

« - excuse-moi … je pense que tu es trop jeune, mais je ne peux pas te l'interdire si Charlie lui-même n'y voit pas d'objection »

« - pardon … pardon » murmura-t-elle la voix brisée

« - chuttt » dis-je doucement

Elle se calma un peu ses doigts crispés sur ma nuque :

« - tu me promets que tu ne vas pas mourir … tu me l'aurais dit si tu allais mourir » murmurais je moi aussi la voix cassée par le chagrin que me provoquerais la perte de Bella

« - je ne vais pas mourir.. »

« - tu ne vas pas te faire de mal »

« - non … je ne veux pas mourir … ni faire ça à Charlie... ni à toi »

« - Tu vas vraiment te marier ? »

Elle fit un signe de tête :

« - quand ? »

« - Dans un mois.. »

« - Si vite ? »M'étonnais-je

« - oui … »

« - Je n'arrive pas à y croire ... »

« - Edward … je comprendrais si … tu ne voulais pas venir »

Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire , même les joues striées de larmes elle était magnifique , peut être que si elle avait l'air d'aller mal c'était seulement parce qu'elle s'en voulait de m'avoir fait du mal et qu'une fois n'est pas coutume elle se souciait plus de ce que je pouvais ressentir que de son propre bonheur , la seule fois où elle avait pensé à elle avant de pensé à moi j'avais eu mal certes … mais elle, elle c'était carrément rendu malade .

« - Bella … je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde » dis-je la lui en serrant de nouveau dans mes bras

« - j'ai besoin que tu sois là « lâcha-t-elle

« - je le serais ... »

Elle resta quelques secondes silencieuse:

« - On va être très en retard en cours » s'exclama-t-elle en regardant sa montre

Je remis la première et nous arrivâmes effectivement en retard au lycée, mais on échappa à la colle grâce à nos états de services irréprochables et nos mines contrites.

A la pause de midi alors que je m'apprêter à rejoindre Bella, mon téléphone portable vibra dans ma poche :

« - allo ? »

« - Eddie, c'est Alice »

« - Il y a un problème ? »

« - à toi de me le dire … j'espère que tu n'en veux pas à Rosalie, elle trouve juste que tu couves un peu trop Bella »

« - non je ne lui en veux pas, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec elle »

« - rien ne t'y oblige … et il paraît que tu es arrivé en retard en cours »

« - On peut savoir comment tu sais ça toi.. »

« - tu crois vraiment que le lycée n'allait pas prévenir les parents toi qui es d'habitude si ponctuel »

« - J'aurais dû m'en douter en effet et tu me téléphones pour m'engueuler ?3

« - non, pour savoir pourquoi vous étiez en retard alors que tu es parti à l'heure »

« - j'ai comme qui dirait eu une conversation des plus déstabilisante avec Bella »

« - C'est à dire ? » demanda Alice toujours curieuse

« - Tu vas devenir hystérique si je te le dis ... »

« - Mais encore ? » Je l'imaginais un sourcil relevé

Je me raclais la gorge et me grattais la nuque

« - Bella … elle va se marier »

« - QUOI ? » hurla à l'autre bout du combiné ce qui fit apparemment réagir les personnes que était avec elle, que je supposais être ma famille

« - oui tu as bien entendu, elle va se marier … dans un mois » déglutis-je

« - UN MOIS ! » hurla de nouveau ma sœur

« - ce n'est pas en hurlant que ça va changer quelques choses »

« - j'espère que tu lui as remis les pendules à l'heure »

« - Non, Bella est une grande fille comme vous le dîtes si bien et Charlie est d'accord … que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

« - je ne sais pas, tu vas casser la gueule à ce mec » Lança Emmett derrière Alice

« - Emmett » le gronda ma mère

« - ben quoi … il veut se marier avec une gamine de 15 ans »

« - Il a quinze ans lui aussi » fit remarquer Rosalie

« - Dans un mois … elle sera mariée et on n'y peut rien »

« - non on y peut rien » dis-je en haussant des épaules

« - Dis à Bella qu'elle va devoir me laisser organisé ça si elle veut que je la pardonne »

« - Je vais le lui dire Alice, si tu veux bien me laisser manger »

« - pas de problème Eddie chou »

« - Alice »

Juste avant qu'elle ne raccroche j'entendis son rire cristallin. Je rangeais mon portable dans la poche de mon jean et me dépêcher de rejoindre Bella, qui était perdu dans la lecture des Hauts de Hurlevent un stylo entre les dents, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu le lire ; Je pris place en face d'elle, elle me sourit, nota quelque chose dans une marge et rangea le livre user jusqu'à la corde dans son sac :

« - ça va? » s'inquiéta-t-elle

« - oui, même s'il n'est pas facile d'avaler que sa meilleure amie de 15 ans va se marier »

« - Qui est qui t'a retenu si longtemps ? »

« - Alice » dis-je simplement en mordant dans ma pizza

« - Tu... tu lui as dit ? » hasarda Bella en avalant un morceau de tomate

« - oui, ils auraient bien fini par l'apprendre tôt ou tard »

« - Alice t'en veut ... » dis-je gentiment

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - De te marier si jeune … dans un mois, mais apparemment il y a un moyen de te faire pardonner »

« - Lequel ? »

« - devine »

Bella compris presque aussitôt :

« - Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix »

« - non en effet » ricanais je

« - merci de ton soutient... enfin bon dis quand même à Alice que j'accepte enfin si elle reste raisonnable »

« - Raisonnable. On parle d'Alice Cullen là »

Elle me sourit et éclata de rire

_Un mois plus tard_

**POV Bella **

Le réveil me tire de mon sommeil, ça fait pourtant des semaines que je n'ai pas dormi convenablement, mais je n'ai pas le choix je dois me lever. J'ai à peine le temps de m'étirer que deux folles furieuses entrent dans ma chambre, Je fus violemment tiré du lit :

« - debout Bella » s'écria joyeusement Alice

« - Alice... tu veux bien arrêter de me secouer »

« - Réveille toi petite, tu te maries aujourd'hui » interviens Rosalie

« - Je vais prendre une douche si vous voulez bien »

« - Dépêche-toi » s'impatienta Alice en faisant signe à Rosalie de poser ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Après un rapide passage sous le jet d'eau chaude je retrouvais de nouveau fasse à mes bourreaux. Rosalie s'occupant de ma chevelure, Alice de mes ongles. Je n'aurais jamais cru que les préparations d'un marié puissent prendre si longtemps. Alice attaqua mon maquillage, enfin vient l'étape de la robe. Rosalie fit glisser la fermeture éclair de la housse et la sortie , déjà rien qu'en la voyant je la trouvais sublime et pourtant simple , après avoir enfilé une lingerie insolente que j'aurais tant aimée montré à Edward je me glissait dans la robe bustier , resserrée à la taille retombant en corolle avec une toute petite traîne , elle me fit enfilé un boléro pour couvrir mes bras, car nous arrivions quand même sur l'hiver , une paire d'escarpins me faisant bien gagner une dizaine de centimètres mes cheveux plus bouclés qu'à l'ordinaire était légèrement relevé sur la nuque piqués de fleurs rose pâle :

« - te voilà prête » soupira Alice satisfaite

Une question me brûlait les lèvres même si je ne savais pas trop quelle réponse me ferait le plus plaisir :

« - Où se trouve Edward »

Alice et Rosalie sourirent de concert

« - je me doutais bien que tu poserais la question, il t'attend en bas … et il a visiblement plus d'angoisses que toi »

« - Bella, les filles, il faut y aller » Interviens la voix de Charlie

« - et bien en route »

Les deux sœurs d'Edward me précédèrent dans l'escalier, je savais qu'il fallait prendre la voiture pour se rendre sur le lieu de la cérémonie, une petite clairière proche du push. Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, je vis apparaître mon père qui me regarda comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu :

« - tu es superbe … tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas renoncer ? » me demanda-t-il

Billy fit son apparition aux côtés de mon père, il avait visiblement entendu la question que venait de me poser Charlie et me lança un regard assassin, j'avalais ma salive :

« - je ne renoncerais pas papa, j'aime Jacob … plus que ma propre vie »

Il déposa une bise sur ma joue :

« - on doit y aller Billy, il faut bien que tu réconfortes Jacob vu qu'il va devoir supporter Bella dès ce soir »

« - papa! » m'exclamais je

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, je chercher des yeux le seul que j'avais envie de voir, le seul qui par sa présence pouvait me convaincre que je faisais le bon choix et que ce sacrifice ne serait pas vain s'il ne risquait plus rien, où pouvait il se cacher ? Alice ou Rosalie se rendirent compte de mes recherches et l'appelèrent, il fit irruption du salon, sa seule vision fit battre mon cœur plus vite, il était terriblement beau en smoking et ça me réconfortais de me dire que je faisais ça pour lui, pas pour Billy, pas pour Jacob … pour lui, pour qu'il ne risque rien ; Il s'approcha de moi les yeux écarquillais :

« - tu es à couper le souffle … Jacob à bien de la chance » dit-il en me prenant la main

« - Edward » dis-je tristement je savais ce qu'il sous entendait, moi aussi j'aurais préféré l'épouser lui

« - ah non pas de tristesse... n'écoutes pas mes bêtises, je suis heureux pour toi, je veux te voir sourire, compris » Dit en frôlant ma joue de ses doigts chauds et doux, désirables; Je résistai à l'envie de fermer les yeux pour m'emplir de ce contact

« - à vos ordres, chef »

« - très bien, viens c'est moi qui te conduis là-bas »

« - Ah... bon, Billy était d'accord « fis-je, étonnée

« - Pourquoi Billy à quelques choses contre moi ? »

« - plutôt conte les jeunes fous de 16 ans qui conduisent » mentis-je en riant

« - Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas sa belle-fille est en sécurité »

Il me prit la main avec délicatesse et m'entraîna vers la Volvo, qui pour l'occasion était décoré de roses blanche et d'un gros nœud blanc sur le capot, toujours aussi attentionné il m'ouvrit la portière et m'aida à faire rentrer ma robe dedans. Il mit le contact, au début il resta silencieux:

« - tu te sens comment ? » demanda-t-il

« - Stressé »

« - Je suppose que c'est normal »

« - Il parait »

« - Bella … je veux que tu me fasses une promesse »

« - Oui ? »

« - Si jamais tu avais le moindre problème, si un jour Jacob te faisait souffrir promets-moi de m'en parler aussitôt, tu le sais, tu es très important pour moi et ton bonheur est tout ce qui m'importe »

J'avalais la boule qui c'était formé dans ma gorge :

« - Edward tu comptes beaucoup pour moi aussi » ma voix se brisa

« - Ah non interdiction de pleurer »

« - désolée »

« - je te demande juste de promettre »

« - promis » murmurais-je

« - moi aussi je veux que tu me fasses une promesse »

« - laquelle ? »

« - promets-moi de m'oublier … de trouver la femme qui saura t'aimer comme je … je n'ai pas su le faire »

« - Bella » soupira-t-il

« - non ne dis pas « Bella » comme ça … tu mérites d'être heureux, tu mérites l'amour d'une femme et cette femme ça ne peut pas être moi » dis-je aussi convaincante que possible

« - Je … ça ne sera pas facile, mais... promis »

« - Merci, Edward »

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, il se gara à quelques mètres de la clairière et m'aida à sortir de l'habitacle. Les sœurs d'Edward vinrent me chercher pour que j'attende derrière un grand paravent, là il y avait aussi Charlie, il me prit le bras et resta silencieux. Après quelques minutes la musique retentit, je retiens mon souffle :

« - allez ma chérie c'est à nous » murmura Charlie

On commença à s'avancer dans l'allée, tous ses visages tournés vers moi, Esmée et Carlisle un regard légèrement désapprobateur, mais ils me sourirent tout de même, je croisais le regard d'Edward :

_Adieu mon amour …_

Enfin on se retrouva à la hauteur de Jacob, il porté également un smoking et il avait tressé ses longs cheveux bruns, Charlie posa ma main sur celle tendue de Jacob :

« - je te la confie, c'est ma fille unique … je t'ai à l'œil »

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas … je prendrais soin d'elle » murmura-t-il

Charlie alla s'assoir et on se tourna tous deux vers le père d'Angela :

« - nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour unir ces personnes qui s'aiment, Dieu bénit chaque union...sans distinction. Échangés vos vœux » dit-il en se tournant vers moi

Je jetais un regard à Edward qui me sourit, ce sourire à faire fondre n'importe qui :

_Pense que c'est à lui que tu fais une déclaration _

« - Jacob, nous nous connaissons depuis toujours, mais nous venons seulement de nous retrouver, jamais je n'aurais pu pouvoir aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime, je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi, toi mon souffle … mon souffle de vie, je t'aime »

Jacob resserra son étreinte sur ma main, se tourna vers son père qui lui fit signe de la tête :

« - Bella, déjà du haut de mes cinq ans quand nous sommes partis je t'aimer, tu es si douce, si gentille, si belle, j'ai su dès l'instant où je t'ai revu que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, je t'aime Bella »

« - Jacob, veux-tu prendre Isabella Marie Swan pour légitime épouse ? » demanda le prêtre

« - Oui »

« - Isabella, veux-tu prendre Jacob black pour légitime époux? »

Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais l'impression que le regard d'Edward me brûlait la nuque et je sentais le lourd nuage de menaces de Billy planait au-dessus de moi.

_C'est le moment d'être courageuse_

« - oui »

« - par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par l'état de Washington et notre seigneur, je vous déclare mari et femme »

Une pluie d'applaudissement vient accueillir cette annonce :

« - Jacob tu peux embrasser la mariée »

Mon jeune époux fit un pas vers moi posa sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa langoureusement, enfin nos lèvres se séparèrent, on se tourna vers l'assemblée pendant que le père d'Angela annoncer pour la première fois Monsieur et Madame Jacob Black. Petit à petit la clairière se transforma en un champ de table, une piste de danse et un coin avec des musiciens. La nuit commençait à tomber quand on annonça la première danse, Jacob me pris la main et me fit tournoyer au rythme d'une valse, puis il céda sa place à mon père :

« - Félicitations ma chérie … te voilà marié, si ta mère avait été là, elle aurait pleuré comme une fontaine »

« - ça aurait été son genre en effet » dis-je moi-même au bord des larmes

« - et je vois que tu lui ressembles » rigola-t-il en essuyant la larme qui coulait sur ma joue

« - Oui … j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là »

« - Moi aussi » murmura Charlie en déposant un baiser sur ma main

La musique se tut quelques secondes, Edward s'approcha de moi :

« - Charlie me permettez-vous de danser avec la jeune marié »

« - ça ne dépend plus de moi, mais je Jacob »

« - Hé, je suis marié, mais pas réduite à demander la permission de mon mari pour danser avec un ami » protestais je

Charlie haussa les épaules et retourna s'assoir à sa table, Edward fit une petite révérence et me tendit la main :

« - tu m'accordes cette danse … Madame Black ? »

« - Oui … »

Une main sur son épaule, une autre dans la sienne et nous voilà parti pour une autre valse :

« - alors … ça fais quoi d'être … marié » demanda-t-il timidement

« - Le bonheur de savoir qu'on va passer le reste de sa vie avec la personne qu'on aime » dis-je mécaniquement

« - madame Black … il va me falloir un certain temps pour m'y faire je suppose »

« - Et moi dont … « Marmonnais-je le cœur à l'agonie

« - Pardon ? »

« - Non rien ... »

Jacob ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, il me prit la main et se tourna vers lui avec un regard que je ne lui avais jamais vu

« - Tu permets que je danse avec _ma _femme » si je n'avais pas était sûr que ce soit plus le style de Billy que celui de Jacob , j'aurais pu jurer qu'il avait accentué le fait qu' Edward ne pourrait plus jamais m'avoir , que j'étais sa possession ;

Edward s'écarta et je continuais à danser avec mon mari, à la fin de la chanson :

« - Bella, je suis désolée mais je dois aller à la maison m'assurer que tout est prêt pour que tu viennes ce soir »

« - D'accord » dis-je en me forçant à l'embrasser

Je passais le reste de la soirée à discuter avec mes invités, il devait être vers 3 heures du matin quand Charlie me proposa de me ramener à la maison, enfin dans mon nouveau chez moi. Une dernière fois tout le monde me félicita, la famille d'Edward se fit plus chaleureuse que les autres ; avant que je ne monte dans la voiture de patrouille :

« - On se voit lundi, j'ai vu avec Jacob, visiblement avec son travail il n'aura pas le temps de t'amener au lycée donc je serais encore ton chauffeur »

« - à lundi... » Dis-je avec un signe de main

Le voyage se passa en silence, car visiblement Charlie était crevé et il lui tardé d'aller dans son lit, il me déposa devant la porte me souhaita une bonne nuit et disparu dans la nuit. Je poussais la porte, la maison était sombre et silencieuse. Je trouver un mot sur la table à côté de la porte d'entrée, tout en le lisant je fermer la porte avec précaution :

_Bella,_

_Je voulais t'attendre, mais je me suis rendu compte que j'étais crevé, je suis parti me coucher, la chambre est au bout du couloir à gauche, viens me rejoindre dès que tu rentres ... Ne fais pas attention aux cartons._

_Ton mari _

_Jake _

Je me glissais dans la chambre où effectivement Jacob dormait à point fermer, doucement et non sans quelques acrobaties je réussit à enlever ma robe de marié, je la posais avec douceur sur un fauteuil, ma lingerie prit le même chemin, j'enfilais le premier t-shirt qui me tomba sous la main et il s'avéra que c'était un t-shirt d'Edward qu'est qui pouvait faire là … peut être Edward l'avait-il oublié un soir chez moi et ça c'était retrouvé dans mes affaires. Il sentait encore son odeur :

_Est-ce dans le seul but de me torturer avec ce que je n'aurais jamais _

Je me glissais aux côtés de mon mari dans le lit, c'était la première fois que je dormais avec un garçon … et je pensais la gorge serrée à ce que je devrais faire tôt ou tard, le « devoir conjugal » ou plutôt une sorte de prostitution dans mon cas. Je fermais les yeux et le sommeil m'emporta, je fus réveillée le lendemain matin par une odeur de brûlé, un rapide coup d'œil me confirma que Jacob n'était plus dans le lit. Je m'étirais et me dirigeais vers la cuisine où j'étais sûr j'allais trouver Jacob derrière les fourneaux … quelle ne fut pas alors ma surprise en entrant dans le salon:

« - Qu'est que tu fais » criais je en voyant mon violon … enfin notre violon à Edward et à moi partir en fumé

« - Ça ne se voit pas » répondit sèchement Jake sans se donner la peine de me regarder

Je me jetais vers l'âtre, mais il m'attrapa violemment par le poignet :

« - Jacob tu me fais mal « hurlais je en colère

Il ne me lâcha pas pour autant :

« - lâche moi et récupère ce violon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard « ordonnais je furieuse

Rien je pense ne m'aurais préparé à sa réaction, sa main ou son poing peut être s'abattit sur moi avec une force impressionnante, la douleur envahit mon œil droit et le haut de ma pommette, je tombais à la renverse et dévisageais Jacob:

« - qui te fais croire que tu peux me parler sur ce ton » dit-il venimeux

« - Mais enfin Jacob …. » bafouillais je

« - Il est hors de question que tu ais quoi que ce soit qui vient de lui … pourquoi alors je te laisse allez au lycée avec lui dois tu te demander, parce que je ne peux pas non plus te couper du reste du monde même si ça me plaisait … mais que tu prends du plaisir à avoir un objet qui montre les sentiments qui vous unissent … même pas en rêve »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'avais en face de moi un tout autre homme que celui qui m'avait embrassé et avoué son amour avec tendresse, cet homme-là c'était un monstre. Il me tendit la main et j'hésitais avant de m'en saisir ce n'était pas le moment de le contrarié, je regardais à peine ce qui restait de mon stradivarius dans la cheminée, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais il était hors de question que je lui fasse ce plaisir :

« - très bien … ceci étant réglé que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui » s'exclama-t-il comme si de rien n'était

« - Je … je » mon cerveau tournant à toute allure … dans quel guêpier je venais de me fourrer

« - Il faut que je fasse des courses, il n'y a rien dans le frigo … et je te mitonnerais un petit plat » hasardais je

« - très bonne idée, tu es une excellente cuisinière … tu veux que je t'emmène en ville ? »

« - Non … je suis sûre que je peux y aller en vélo »

« - Très bien … fais attention à toi » cette remarque faillit me faire rire

« - merci de t'inquiéter »

« - c'est normal tu es ma femme maintenant » murmura-t-il en caressant du bout des doigts ma pommette toujours douloureuse

« - je vais me préparer » Dis-je en déposant tremblante un baiser sur ses lèvres

Je me dépêchai de disparaître dans la salle de bain, me laissant tomber sur le sol :

_Jacob … vient de me frapper … il m'a frappé … Finalement peut-être qu'il tient de Billy ...Mon violon … le violon que m'a offert Edward _

Une larme coula le long de ma joue, je me relevais pour m'approcher du miroir … pas de coquard en vue, je me passais de l'eau sur le visage, pris une douche rapide, impatiente de sortir de cette maison. De retour dans la chambre, je trouvais dans la penderie tous mes vêtements : Un jean cigarette, et un pull devrait faire l'affaire. De retour dans le salon, je retrouvais un Jacob bricoleur … il était en train de monter des étagères :

« - à toute à l'heure « lançais-je le plus joyeusement possible

« - fais vite » me répondit-il en me lançant un baiser

Je fis semblant de l'attraper, enfilé des baskets et sorti de la maison, mon vélo était là comme si cela avait toujours était sa place.

_Pitié que je ne croise personne _

Une fois dans le centre-ville de Forks je laissais mon vélo près de l'épicerie, je vérifiais rapidement que je ne risquer par de rencontrer qui que ce soit de connu et entrer dans le magasin, je savais parfaitement ce que j'allais faire, un ragoût suffirait ! Heureusement la chance était de mon côté et je ne croisais personne, je me dépêchais de rentrer à la maison et me mit à la cuisine :

« - c'est délicieux » me félicita mon mari

« - merci » dis-je du bout des lèvres

« - tu es trop modeste... tu le sais ça » ajouta-t-il en m'attirant dans ses bras

« - peut-être » marmonnais-je

Jacob éclata de rire et m'embrassa avec douceur, puis il me proposa de l'aider à vider les cartons. Le reste de la journée se passa donc dans le calme, sans la moindre allusion à ce qu'il avait fait... Car visiblement il ne c'était rien produit pour lui, quoi de plus normal de flanquer une baffe à sa femme. J'étais décidé à oublier ça … mais quel ne fut pas le choc en retournant dans la salle de bain, un superbe œil au bord noir était apparu débordant même sur ma pommette, je sentis la panique m'envahir, qu'est que j'allais bien pouvoir dire demain … il me faut une excuse, une excuse en béton même, soudain on frappa à la porte, je sursautais:

« - Tu viens Bella ? » appela la voix de Jacob

« - j'arrive » articulais je le plus joyeusement possible

Je me glissais dans les draps, Jacob me fit signe de venir dans ses bras :

« - tu es à moi Bella … tu es ma femme donc tu m'appartiens … il vaudrait mieux pour toi ne pas me contrarier … si tu ne le fais pas pour toi fais le pour lui »

Je frémissais sous la menace, mais le blotti dans ses bras non sans répulsion. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt mais moi pas … je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser aux marques sur mon visage … comment faire demain devant Edward … en quelques mois ma vie passer d'idyllique à un enfer.

**POV Edward **

Le réveil sonna, mais ne me réveilla pas et pour cause je ne dormais pas, le mariage de Bella m'avait tourmenté depuis qu'elle me l'avait annoncé, mais depuis qu'elle était officiellement madame Black, j'avais un nœud dans l'estomac … peut-être avais-je espéré secrètement qu'elle reviendrait vers moi, que le seul qui pourrait l'épousé c'était moi. Je me levais péniblement et après une douche et un passage rapide au dressing je descendis :

« - bonjour » s'exclamèrent en chœur tous les membres de ma famille

« - Bonjour « marmonnais je en m'asseyant

« - Oh monsieur c'est levé du pied gauche on dirait » soupira Emmett

« - Non, j'ai juste mal dormi »

« - Oh le pauvre petit » ricana Rosalie

« - Les enfants soyez gentil ce n'est pas tous les jours que votre meilleure amie de 15 ans se mari … et ça va changer leur relation, il y a effectivement de quoi avoir du mal à dormir » interviens ma mère

« - tiens mange ça, ça te feras du bien » ajouta-t-elle en déposant une pile de toasts devant moi

Une fois le ventre rempli, je me levais pour partir au lycée :

« - hé Eddie … c'est une femme mariée maintenant conduis toi bien avec elle en voiture » me taquina Alice

« - ne m'appelle pas Eddie déjà et puis je me suis toujours bien conduit avec elle » bougonnais je

« - oh là là aucun humour le petit » soupira mon frère en haussant des épaules

« - ne les écoutes pas et passe le bonjour à Bella de notre part » les coupa notre mère

« - bien sûr maman »

À vrai dire j'étais impatient de la voir, de savoir comment c'était passé sa première journée de femme marié, je me garais devant leur maison, une superbe maison d'ailleurs, tout en pierre et bois. Je frappais à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt laissant apparaître Jacob :

« - salut Ed, je vous laisse je dois être au boulot dans un quart d'heure »

Et il disparut derrière la maison, le moteur d'une moto se fit entendre, celle-ci passa devant moi et s'éloigna. Bella fit son apparition à son tour, elle avait tressé ses cheveux, mais ce qui me sauta tout de suite au visage c'est l'immense paire de lunettes de soleil qui lui mangeait le visage, il faisait exceptionnellement soleil pour Forks mais de là à porter des lunettes de soleil de cette taille :

« - Bonjour ma belle » m'exclamais-je

« - Bonjour.. « elle me fit la bise et me sourit, mais aucune remarque sur ses lunettes plutôt inhabituelles

Je lui ouvris la portière et elle s'installa, une fois sur la route je lui posais les questions qui me venaient à l'esprit :

« - alors … cette première journée de femme mariée ? »

« - rien de bien exceptionnel, j'ai fait les courses, le repas puis nous avons bricolé.. «

« - Bricolé » m'étonnais je

« - oui … moi j'ai bricolé » répondit-elle avant d'éclater de rire

« - ça devait valoir le coup d'œil »

« - hé » protesta-t-elle faussement furieuse

Je me garais à notre place habituelle et comme toujours on se sépara pour nos cours respectifs. La matinée passa à une vitesse folle et je retrouvais Bella assise à notre table habituelle, les lunettes toujours vissées sur le nez, une étrange angoisse me serra le ventre, je posais mon plateau en face du sien :

« - bien passé tes cours » demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde

« - oui ...Bella ? »

« - Oui »

« - Tu pourrais enlever tes lunettes de soleil s'il te plait, j'aime voir tes yeux quand je te parle »

Son sourire se figea quelques secondes ou elle sembla ne plus respirer :

« - c'est que … je n'ai pas vraiment ... »

Je ne la laissais pas finir sa phrase et lui arrachait les lunettes de la figure qui atterrirent par terre devant le choc que me provoqua ce que je vis. Mon cœur sembla s'arrêter quelques secondes et Bella essayait de cacher son visage dans ses mains.

**POV Bella **

Il avait un air horrifié, mon cœur lui battait si fort qu'il aurait pu bondir hors de ma poitrine, j'essayais tant bien que mal de cacher mon visage dans mes mains, mais Edward me força à le regarder :

« - Bella … dis-moi tout de suite qui t'as fait ça » sa voix était tranchante

« - personne » dis-je en essayant de maitriser ma voix

« - c'est lui c'est ça. Je vais le tuer »

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler comme ça, il fallait que j'invente un mensonge et vite :

« - Edward … Jacob ne me ferait pas de mal, je me suis pris une étagère dans la figure en bricolant »

Il n'avait pas l'air de croire un traitre mot de ce que je racontais, la panique m'envahit :

« - Edward.. »

« - Dis-moi qui t'a frappé » Il criait maintenant et tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous

« - personne ! Je suis d'une maladresse chronique tu devrais le savoir »

« - Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler tes conneries ? »

« - et bien il vaut mieux parce que c'est la VÉRITÉ » hurlais-je à mon tour

Il prit une nouvelle fois mon visage dans sa main et regarda mon coquard :

« - tu t'es pas raté » dit-il plus calmement

« - Bella … la reine des godiches » soupirais-je soulagée

Il se pencha vers moi :

« - Si jamais j'apprends que tu m'as menti…, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais »


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde , merci à ceux et celles qui me lisent. Voici un chapitre assez court , j'espère que ça vous plaira et j'espère que vous m'écrirez plein de reviews ( pitié!)

**POV Bella **

Je déglutis difficilement et malgré mes efforts je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard du sien , je ne doutais pas qu'il fut sérieux et j'espérais vraiment que jamais il n'apprendrait la vérité:

« - Oh et autant te prévenir, ce soir tu passes à la maison que mon père regarde ça » ajouta-t-il en se rasseyant

« - Mais enfin Edward ... » bafouillai-je

« - Il n'y a pas de « mais enfin Edward » tu vas voir mon père , vu ? »

« - Mais ce n'est rien du tout » essayai-je d'esquiver

« - Rien du tout ? » grogna-t-il

Je lui fit un sourire minable qui ne lui fit pas retrouver le sien , il croisa les bras comme s'il voulait s'empêcher de me secouer comme un prunier

« - Rien du tout ? » cracha-t-il de nouveau

« - Edward ... »

Il semblait vouloir rester silencieux quelques instants :

« - Non ce n'est pas rien … » marmonna-t-il

« - De plus .. je dois faire la cuisine … tu sais pour mon mari » hasardai-je

Il me dévisagea :

« - Et bien ton mari il attendra … pourquoi ne t'a t-il pas emmené voir un médecin d'ailleurs ? »

« - Jacob à bien insisté … mais visiblement il a baissé les bras devant mon obstination » dis-je en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« - C'est un petit joueur » se détendit mon ami

Il me sourit timidement, les bras toujours croisés sur la poitrine

« - Tout le monde ne peut pas être une vraie tête de mule comme toi » pouffai-je

« - Mais … non je suis juste un peu borné »

« - Un peu ? » je ne puis m'empêcher de rire

Je me penchai pour attraper mes lunettes et les visser à nouveau sur mon visage

« - Bella … ce soir tu verras mon père compris ? » répéta-t-il

« - J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir le choix, monsieur le tyran »

« - Non en effet tu ne l'as pas ! »

Le reste du repas se passa en silence et deux angoisses m'enserrer le cœur: comment allait réagir sa famille ? Goberaient-ils tous le mensonge que j'avais servi à Edward ? La deuxième : comment allait réagir Jacob en ne me voyant pas rentrer à l'heure prévu ? Ces angoisses me tourmentèrent toute l'après midi, grâce à Edward tout le lycée me dévisageait et me demandait comment j'allais . Heureusement ou malheureusement la sonnerie de fin de journée m'obligea à rejoindre Edward , il m'ouvrit la portière , être en colère ne l'empêchait visiblement pas d'être galant :

« - Edward, ramène moi chez moi » tentai-je une dernière fois

« - C'est moi qui conduit donc c'est moi qui décide. » coupa-t-il fermement

Et il prit la route de la villa des Cullen , la trouée dans les arbres me donna quelques sueurs froides , il fallait que je reste calme , se concentrer sur le mensonge, tout faire pour qu'il soit crédible et espérer que Carlisle ne ferait pas la différence entre un accident de bricolage et la violence conjugale:

« - Tu viens ? » demanda Edward en me tendant la main

Je restai quelques instants à fixer la porte puis Edward décida de me tirer à l'intérieur :

« - Bonsoir mon ange … oh tu es là Bella » nous accueillis Esmée

« - Bonsoir … » répondis-je en vérifiant que mes lunettes étaient bien en place

Le reste de la famille fit son apparition :

« - Tu fais ta star madame Black ? » demanda Emmett en rigolant

« - ... » paniqué je ne sus plus quoi répondre

Edward me jeta un regard insistant et il était évident que je ne pouvais ni m'enfuir , ni me dérober. Avec lenteur j'enlevai mes lunettes , je fermai les yeux pour faire face aux réactions de la famille Cullen mais rien ne vint. Je rouvris lentement les yeux , Esmée , Alice et Rosalie semblaient choquées , quant aux frères d'Edward ils fulminaient. Emmett s'approcha de moi avec une célérité que je ne lui aurais pas cru possible, il prit mon visage dans sa paume avec délicatesse:

« - Bella dis moi que ce n'est pas lui qui t'as fait ça … dis-le moi ça m'évitera de finir ma vie en taule pour meurtre. » ragea-t-il

« - Si on en croit Bella , elle se serait fait ça en bricolant. » minauda Edward

Emmett me dévisagea , amusé cette fois:

« - Bella qui bricole ? Et tu es encore en vie … ? »

« - Emmett ! » protestai-je soulagée que lui me croit

« - Maman … papa n'es pas encore là ? » demanda Edward

Il ne tarda pas à avoir sa réponse car dans notre dos la porte s'ouvrit :

« - Bonsoir tout le monde … oh je vois que nous avons une invité » s'exclama joyeusement Carlisle

Edward se tourna vers lui mais moi non j'avais trop peur qu'il découvre le pot aux roses, la sueur dégoulina dans mon dos :

« - Justement papa … on parlait de toi, Bella aurait besoin de toi »

Carlisle posa rapidement ses affaires puis s'approcha de son fils :

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » était ce de l'angoisse dans sa voix

Edward se tourna vers moi :

« - Bella s'il te plait » me supplia-t-il

La boule au ventre je décidai de me retourner , Carlisle ne montra rien :

« - Bella viens dans mon bureau s'il te plait »

Je le suivis sans résistance sous le regard du reste de la famille et encore une fois la porte se ferma derrière nous :

« - Bella … assieds toi »

« - Carlisle » soupirai je

Il me désigna le fauteuil en face de lui déterminé , je me laissai tomber sur le fauteuil , il alluma une lampe qu'il approcha de mon visage, il tâta ma pommette et j'avais du mal à retenir des grimaces de douleur. Mon ventre se tordait dans tout les sens , j'avais peur que le mensonge ne passe pas auprès de Carlisle ,. Il éteignit la lampe et soupira:

« - Tu n'as rien de cassé visiblement , cependant j'ai deux questions. »

Il me regardait avec sévérité , j'espère pouvoir mentir encore une fois

« - la première : raconte moi un peu comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

« - Comme je l'ai dit à Edward , un accident de bricolage »

« - Bella … on ne peut pas se faire ce genre de blessure ... »

« - Vous oubliez que je suis la reine des empotés .. nous fixions une étagère Jacob et moi et elle m'a atterri en plein dans la figure » répondis-je avec le plus de légèreté dont j'étais capable

« - Bella … me dis-tu vraiment la vérité ? »

« - Bien sûr , qu'est que vous insinuez » répondis-je faussement énervé

« - Rien … simplement que si tu étais victime de .. » dit-il en tendant ses mains en signe de reddition

« - Victime de ? Victime de quoi ? » criais-je

« - Si Jacob t'as fait du mal , il faut me le dire »

Il me regardait avec un regard si doux que je dus me concentrer pour poursuivre :

« - Jacob est mon mari , jamais il ne me ferait du mal , jamais , je suis marié depuis quelques heures et vous pensez déjà au pire … Jacob m'aime , Jacob m'aime c'est compris » cette fois je n'avais aucun mal à être hors de moi . Jacob m'aimait oui il me l'avait dit et je n'avais aucune raison de remettre sa parole en doute ( sinon pourquoi m'épouser ?) , si je ne pouvais pas avoir Edward alors peut être que je pouvais au moins croire en un avenir heureux avec Jacob . Je me tus le souffle coupé , les jambes tremblantes ce qui me fit prendre conscience que je m'étais levée. Carlisle me fit assoir :

« - Calme toi Bella, excuse-moi je n'avais pas le droit d'accuser Jacob … mais tu sais j'ai déjà vu tellement de cas de femmes battues que je .. que je ne peux plus voir ce genre de chose sans y penser »

Je posais ma main sur son bras pour le rassurer :

« - Je sais Carlisle , je ne suis pas une femme battue , juste une incroyable maladroite , ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »

« - Je ne te promets rien » soupira-t-il

« - Votre fils et vous êtes adorables » dis-je en me levant de nouveau

« - Tu ne veux pas rester dîner? » proposa Carlisle toujours aussi anxieux

« - J'aurais bien aimé mais Jacob m'attend et je préfère ne pas lui confier le soin de faire la cuisine »

« - Il est le bienvenu aussi »

Je sentis mon ventre se tordre , jamais je ne voudrais de Jacob ici , son père me menace à tout bout de champ de tuer Edward et Jacob à brûler notre violon :

« - C'est très gentil de votre part mais vous voyez nous sommes jeunes mariés ... » dis-je gênée de ce que cela pouvait sous-entendre

« - oh .. euh .. bien sûr » visiblement il avait compris ce que j'aurais voulu qu'il ne comprenne pas

Je me sentis rougir de la tête au pied ce qui ne fit que renforcer mes dires.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte quand la main de Carlisle se posa sur mon épaule :

« - Bella , attends , je vais te prescrire une crème pour ... »

Il se rassit à son bureau ,rédigea rapidement une ordonnance qu'il me tendit :

« - Et qu'elle était votre seconde question ? »

« - Ma seconde question ? … ah oui … Bella, veux tu que je te prescrive la pilule ? »

Je me sentis rougir plus qu'à l'ordinaire :

« - Carlisle ... » bafouillai-je en me tordant les mains

« - Tu es mariée , et je me doute bien que tu compte pas rester vierge partant de ce postulat … et je pense que Charlie préférerait que tu aies fini le lycée pour être grand père »

Je déglutis , avoir un enfant avec Jacob , non , rien que de penser avoir un rapport sexuel avec lui me rebutait, voir me donner envie de vomir , cependant j'avais déjà menti alors autant le faire jusqu'au bout:

« - oui … enfin je préférais un implant .. vu ma tête de linotte je pourrais bien oublier de la prendre cette fichu pilule »

Carlisle me sourit et griffonna quelques trucs de plus en bas de la page :

« - Reviens me voir avec ça avant tes prochaines règles »

« - Merci Carlisle .. » me forçai-je à dire poliment

Je sortis de ce bureau et de nouveau me retrouvait de nouveau face à la famille Cullen :

« - Alors papa , dois-je me préparer à manger les oranges que Rose m'apportera en prison »

« - Emmett , je t'ai dit ... » m'énervai-je bien que touchée par son instinct de protection à mon égard

« - Je sais très bien ce que tu as dit , je te crois mais je veux la confirmation du pro »

Je me tournai vers leurs père

« - Les garçons , Bella dit la vérité , c'est une maladroite chronique , rien ne me permet d'attester du contraire » dit il avec un sourire

« - Rassurés ? » dis-je les mains sur les hanches

« - Oui ..; mais tu devrais éviter de bricoler à l'avenir »

« - C'est noté Teddy Bear »

« - Mais-euh » protesta ce dernier à l'entente de ce surnom

Je me rapprochai d'Edward et jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre :

« - Bon sang , Jacob doit être rentré à la maison , je ne suis pas là , il doit être inquiet » dis-je de la voix qui me paraissait la plus crédible pour une femme mariée et amoureuse :

« - Je te ramène »

Je saluai tout le monde tandis qu'Edward me tenait la portière de la Volvo grande ouverte , tandis que nous roulions depuis quelques minutes je pris la parole;

« - Alors satisfait ? » dis-je un poil énervé

« - Oui … »

« - Donc tu ne me faisait pas confiance quand je te disais que ce n'était pas mon mari qui m'avait fait ça »

« - Non »

« - Bonjour la confiance! »

« - Tu m'as déjà menti à propos de choses importantes Bella »

Je ne dis rien mais j'encaissais cette remarque avec difficultés :

« - Et bien maintenant que ton père te l'a confirmé , tu me crois ? »

« - Oui »

« - Très bien » dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine

Il prit une de mes mains dans la sienne :

« - Bella j'ai fait ça parce que je m'inquiète »

« - Hum ... »

« - Tu réagirais comment, ta meilleure amie récemment mariée avec un type qu'elle connait à peine arriver avec cette tête là ? »

« - Et bien merci. »

« - Arrête Bella tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire »

« - Oui , mais Jacob m'aime, il ne me fera jamais de mal »

« - Je te crois » répondit il tristement

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine décidément j'étais très doué pour lui faire du mal ces derniers temps. Il se gara sans couper le moteur devant la maison , le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel. Avant de rentrer dans la maison je me penchais par la fenêtre :

« - Eddie , fais attention sur la route du retour »

« - Promis! »

« - A demain »

« - A demain » répondit-il avec un sourire

Sa voiture ne tarda pas à disparaître et je sentis appréhension me nouer de nouveau le ventre , je poussais un petit soupir et pousser la porte de la maison qui était désormais mienne. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre , je vis Jacob bondir sur moi:

« - Je peux savoir où tu étais ? »

« - Et bien , Edward ... »

« - Edward , tu n'as donc que ce fichu nom à la bouche ? » me coupa-t-il

« - Edward en voyant ma tronche a voulu que son père regarde de plus près » criai-je

« - Et ... »

« - Et je t'ai sauvé la mise, j'ai menti ! » continuai-je en hurlant

« - Donc Cullen ne se doute de rien ? »

« - J'ai tout fait pour en tout cas. »

« - J'espère bien » grommela mon mari « La prochaine fois tu n'aura qu'à éviter le visage ça m'évitera bien des complications » dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir , un de trop visiblement car il m'attrapa par les cheveux :

« - Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me parler sur ce ton , n'abuse pas de ma patience … »

Il me lâcha non sans force ce qui me fit tituber , il s'approcha de nouveau de moi , son souffle dans ma nuque:

« - Je suis crevé Bella , va faire à manger , j'ai la dalle »

« - très bien ... »

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et fit ce qui me semblait le plus rapide , à savoir des hamburgers maison , après 30 de minutes je posai celui fumant de Jacob devant lui , il se jeta dessus sans même un merci. Après en avoir avalé un deuxième il s'affala sur sa chaise et me dévisagea :

« - tu ne manges pas ? »

« - je n'ai pas très faim »

« - quelque chose ne va pas »

« - si tout va bien » dis je le plus calmement possible , je me levai pour faire la vaisselle quand je sentis des lèvres se poser sur ma nuque :

« - Jacob ... » dis je en reposant l'assiette que j'avais dans les mains

Ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille :

« - tu es si belle Bella »

« - Jacob ... » murmurai je paniqué

Mais il ne m'écoutait visiblement pas , sa main s'était glissé sous mon t-shirt. Je le repoussai vivement ce qui ne sembla pas lui plaire , il se saisit de mes poignets et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'arrivais à peine à respirer quand enfin il mit fin à ce « baiser ». Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir, mon ventre se contracta sous l'effet de la peur :

« - Jacob … s'il te plait » mais ce fut comme si je parlais à un mur

Cette fois il me plaqua au sol et se mit à mordiller le lobe de mon oreille , j'essayais en vain de me débattre mais il était beaucoup plus fort que moi . D'une main il arrivait sans mal à tenir mes poignets , l'autre commença à faire son chemin le long de mon ventre , commençant à défaire les boutons de mon jean. Je me rendis compte que des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues :

« - S'il te plait ne fais pas ça Jake ... » marmonnai je la voix cassée

« - Bella tu n'as pas compris … tu es à moi , ton corps est à moi ! Peu importe que tu refuses de me le donner , tu n'as aucun droit dessus »

Il raffermit sa prise sur moi et d'un geste habile réussit à faire glisser mon jean sur mes chevilles, mon cœur battait la chamade , j'étais terrorisé … comment avais je pu ne pas voir ce Jacob là …

« - Jacob arrête … pitié arrête »

Il ne me jeta pas même un regard , une douleur cuisante me cisaillait les poignets , les larmes et la terreur me brûlait la peau. J'arrivais tant bien que mal à dégager une de mes jambes et frapper Jacob au ventre du genou , il roula sur le côté ce qui me permis de me relever et remonter mon jean sur mes hanches , je devais m'enfuir mais où ? J'aperçus la porte de la chambre et je me souvenais qu'il y avait un verrou sur la porte peut être qu'il se calmerait une fois séparer de moi par une porte , malheureusement pour moi Jacob s'était déjà remis debout et il courrait plus vite que moi. Il m'attrapa les cheveux et me tira en arrière , je laissais échapper un cri de douleur :

« - sale garce » grogna mon mari en me projetant contre un mur

Une douleur traversa mon front mais c'était bien la dernière de mes préoccupations. Il me plaqua sur le sol. Il était trop lourd pour que je puisse bouger , je pleurai de plus belle terrorisée , j'appelai intérieurement Edward , si seulement il pouvait être là , s'il pouvait m'emmener loin d'ici , me prendre dans ses bras et me dire qu'il m'aime. Si tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un affreux cauchemar. La pression du corps de Jacob sur le mien me ramena à l'horrible réalité . Il me regarda avec ce qu'il espérait peut-être faire passer pour de l'amour mais je n'y voyais là que son abjecte cruauté. Du sang dégoulinait sur mon front, mon cœur menaçait sans doute d'éclater vu son rythme. Même en me tortillant je n'arrivais pas à me dégager de son emprise , sa main droite se referma sur mes cheveux et de l'autre je découvris avec horreur qu'il déboutonnait son jean. Je fis une ruade qui n'eut aucun effet sur lui , il me fit un horrible sourire , ça semblait l'exciter que j'essaye de me défendre. Avec une acrobatie il envoya valser son pantalon et le reste :

« - s'il te plait … s'il te plait .. non .. » murmurai-je terrifiée

Je n'aurais cru connaître une telle douleur , ce fut comme si on me poignardait , je poussai un hurlement déchirant :

« - tu aimes ça ..salope ! »

Je le dévisageai :

« - je t'en supplie Jacob .. je t'en supplie » implorai-je hystérique

Il me fit taire du revers de la main et commença à donner des coups de reins , je me mordis les lèvres pour contrôler mes sanglots hystérique , les minutes me semblaient effroyablement longues … j'avais envie de mourir , si seulement j'avais pu mourir au lieu de voir cette grimace déformer le visage de Jacob , je savais que trop bien ce qu'elle signifiait. Il se laissa tomber sur moi :

« - tu sais que tu es un bon coup »

J'eus envie de lui cracher à la figure mais j'étais sûre de sa réaction , j'avais du mal à respirer à force de pleurer , je pris mon visage dans mes mains. Il se redressa en sifflant me laissant là sur le sol . Une douleur atroce me vrillait le bas ventre , j'y portais les mains et je me rendis compte que mes cuisses étaient poisseuses de sperme , mes sanglots redoublèrent. Je me roulai en boule et attendis que la mort ou n'importe quoi d'autre vienne m'achever. J'entendis vaguement Jacob prendre une douche puis se coucher. Le silence envahit la maison, seulement troublé par mes sanglots fatigués. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé … voulais-je vraiment réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. A cet instant je repensais à Edward … si seulement je lui avais dit que Jacob m'avait frappé , il ne m'aurait jamais laissé retourner ici … mais si je lui avait dit , qu'aurait fait Billy. Je chassai ses pensées de mon cerveau , j'avais envie d'oublier , envie que tout s'arrête. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures quand je trouvais la force de me glisser sous la douche , je réglai l'eau pour qu'elle soit aussi chaude que je pouvais le supporter, frottant ma peau de toutes mes forces pour éliminer toutes les traces qu'il pouvait subsister de lui , je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai sous l'eau mais quand je sortis de la salle de bain je me rendis compte que ma peau avait rougi à force de la frotter avec le savon. Mon front paraissait indemne Je n'avais pas du tout envie de dormir , encore moins dans le même lit que ce monstre. J'attrapai mon sac et décidai de faire mes devoirs , penser à tout sauf à ça … penser à rien.

**POV Edward**

Quand j'étais revenu de chez Bella et Jacob , j'avais trouvé ma famille en pleine discussion car bien que mon père ait affirmé que Jacob n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça , je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en douter, bien sûr Bella était très maladroite mais j'avais l'impression qu'une atmosphère très bizarre régnait depuis l'apparition de Jacob dans notre vie. Je me levai avant que le réveil sonne car je n'avais pas vraiment réussi à dormir . Comme tout les matins j'allais chercher Bella , je me garai devant leur maison et frappa à la porte , ce fut Jacob qui apparut , j'aurais pu jurer qu'il me lançait un regard noir avant de disparaître sur sa moto , je passai la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte :

« - Il est mal luné ton mari ou quoi ? » demandai-je à Bella qui semblait affairée dans la cuisine et donc dos à moi

« - Oui » répondit-elle sans se retourner

Je me glissai derrière elle et lui prit le bol qu'elle tenait dans les mains pour l'essuyer , bizarrement elle ne protesta pas , prit le verre qui resta dans l'évier et le posa à égoutter :

« -On devrait peut être y aller » sa voix était neutre , presque inhumaine

« - Tout va bien ? »

Enfin elle me regarda et je remarquai malgré le maquillage de grandes cernes sous ses yeux , de nouveau je sentis mon ventre se tordre :

« - Oui tout va bien »

Je lui pris la main et je me rendis compte qu'elle tremblaient, je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens toujours aussi beaux mais complétement éteints:

« - Il y a un problème ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire »

Elle resta quelques instants silencieuse , les lèvres tremblantes , elle semblait sur le point de pleurer:

« - Jacob .. Jacob » bégailla-t-elle

« - Qu'est qui y a ? » demandai je doucement sa main toujours dans la mienne

Elle me regarda dans les yeux rapidement avant de tourner la tête :

« - Jacob .. et moi nous nous sommes disputés » lâcha-t-elle la voix brisé

« - Bella ... » dis je en la prenant dans mes bras , je la sentis tressaillir puis se détendre

« - Je sais tout les couples se disputent … mais il a eu des mots si dur » murmura-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot

Je la fit assoir , elle ne lâcha pas ma main, secouée par des sanglots :

« - Edward … je ne sais pas quoi faire … je ne sais pas quoi faire » murmura-t-elle les joues ruisselant de larmes

« - Bella , tout va s'arranger , comme tu l'as dit tout les couples se disputent , tu verras ce soir vous vous retrouverez comme si de rien n'était »

Elle me regarda de nouveau avant de fuir mon regard:

« - Edward … je te mérite pas … comme ami ou … »

« - Ne dis pas n'importe quoi , tu es une fille géniale , tu es parfaite »

Elle eut un petit rire sans joie , je la pris dans mes bras pendant que petit à petit ses larmes se calmer :

« - je vais me refaire une beauté et on y va » m'expliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain

Restant seul dans le salon , j'en profitai pour regarder au alentours , on peut dire que ce salon ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une page de magasine. Rien ne traînait , les meubles en bois étaient superbe , les tapis comme neufs.

_Du Bella tout craché , une parfaite maîtresse de maison , d'ailleurs je me demande à quoi ressemble la maison de Charlie sans elle …_

« - on y va ? » me fit sursauter Bella

Elle était superbe malgré ce coquard qui me faisait si mal de voir sur son beau visage :

« - Oui … sinon on va être sérieusement en retard »

Nous arrivâmes juste à l'heure , Bella me regarda une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers sa salle de cour:

« - je vois bien que tu t'inquiètes … tu comprendras avec cette dispute j'ai pas tellement dormi alors je suis un peu à fleur de peau »

« - Tout va s'arranger je te le promets »

Elle me fit un timide sourire et entra dans sa salle de cours. La matinée de cours passa comme à l'ordinaire mais j'espérais tout de même que Bella aurait meilleur moral quand je la retrouverai. La sonnerie du déjeuner se fit enfin entendre , j'étais en train de ranger mes livres dans mon sac quand j'entendis une voix que je connaissais que trop bien :

« - Eh Eddie , ramène tes fesses » m'interpella Emmett de l'entré de la classe

« - Emmett qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« - ça fait toujours plaisir... et je ne suis pas seul » ronchonna-t-il

Je vis apparaître Alice :

« - Eddie … dépêche toi on attend que toi »

Je pris mon sac et les rejoignit :

« - bon alors qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« - On vient manger avec notre frère chéri et Bella , d'ailleurs elle est où »

« - elle doit nous enfin m'attendre à la cafète »

Alice bondissait presque devant moi ce qui fit rire Emmett :

« - d'ailleurs , Alice tu n'es plus greffée à Jasper ? »

« - Ca ne te regarde pas » répondit Alice en me tirant la langue

« - et au fait depuis quand des gens extérieurs ont le droit de manger avec les lycéens »

« - tu oublies que quand le lutin veut quelque chose elle finit toujours par l'obtenir » interviens Emmett le sourire aux lèvres

Nous prîmes chacun un plateau et rejoignîmes Bella à la table habituelle , elle regarda mon frère et ma sœur comme si elle ne les avaient jamais vu :

« - Bonjour .. vous deux »

« - Dis donc , tu t'essayes à la mode vampire , tu es blanche comme une aspirine » lança Emmett

« - que veux tu , je suis insensible aux rayons du soleil » plaisanta Bella sans avoir l'air d'avoir le coeur à rire

« - alors Bella … comment s'est passé ta nuit de noces ? » s'inquiéta Alice

Bella faillit s'étouffer avec le morceau de pain qu'elle mâcher :

« - Alice … tu es bien trop curieuse » murmurai je en la fusillant du regard

« - Ben quoi …. j'ai bien le droit de savoir … elle nous à bien surpris Jasper et moi .. »

« - pitié Alice ne me rappelle pas ça »

On éclata tous de rire sauf Bella qui avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées :

« - bon plus sérieusement Bella , la prochaine fois que tu essayes de bricoler appelle nous … pas de pluie d'étagères avec nous »

« - Tu ne trouves pas que cette couleur me va bien au teint ? »

« - pas tellement … ça t'enlaidit »

« - toujours aussi gentleman Emmett » soupirai je

Le reste du repas se passa dans le rire et les anecdotes , la sonnerie retentit nous rappelant à Bella et moi que la journée n'était pas fini :

« - allez donc étudier les deux jeunots là »

« - à vos ordres mon petit vieux » taquina Bella en se levant

Je tournai la tête vers Emmett pour me moquer de lui quand un bruit me fit tourner la tête , Bella venait de faire tomber son plateau et se tenait le ventre pliée en deux :

« - Bella » hurla Alice en s'élançant vers elle

Emmett et moi on ne tarda pas à suivre , je pris la main de Bella dans la mienne et me rendis compte qu'elle était couverte de sang , mon cœur sembla manqué un battement :

« - Bordel mais qu'est qui se passe » s'exclama Emmett en posant ses grosses mains sur les épaules de Bella

Le regard de Bella rencontra le mien , elle semblait apaisé:

« - Ed... » fut tout ce qui franchit ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne s'affale dans les bras d'Emmett qui la serra contre son torse visiblement tout aussi inquiet que moi , Alice semblait au bord de l'hystérie :

« - Mon dieu , mon dieu , mon dieu »

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de Bella inconsciente , moi même au bord de la rejoindre mais ce n'était pas le moment :

« - Alice calme toi s'il te plait et appelle une ambulance » exigea Emmett avec autorité

Elle sembla se ressaisir :

« - le temps qu'elle arrive , elle se sera vidée de son sang ! Emmett on prend la voiture »

« - mais ... » marmonnai je

« - Il n'y a pas de mais .. Bella ne va pas bien , alors on se dépêche et toi tu appelles papa pour le prévenir »

Emmett avança à grands pas , il se glissa à l'arrière de son 4X4 , Bella sur ses genoux. Alice prenait déjà place derrière le volant , je grimpais sur le siège passager en claquant la porte , je pris rapidement mon portable dans ma poche non sans trembler , il ne fallut que quelques sonneries pour que notre père réponde :

« - Edward ? Tu as un problème? »

« - Papa , je .. enfin Bella » je me rendis compte que ma voix était complétement paniqué

« - Calme toi Edward et dit moi ce qui se passe »

**POV Emmett **

Edward était au téléphone avec notre père complétement paniqué , Alice conduisait encore plus vite qu'à l'habitude . Je me penchai vers le visage de Bella que je tenais fermement dans mes bras , elle était extrêmement pâle , je sentais toujours le sang tâché mon pantalon. Bordel tout allait mal depuis que Bella était mariée avec ce type c'est à dire deux jours. Bella faisait partie de la vie de notre famille depuis toujours , c'était la meilleure amie d'Edward mais aussi notre amie à tous , comment ne pas être ami avec une fille comme elle , douce , drôle , attentionné. J'effleurai du bout des doigts son œil tuméfié, je le savais comme Edward, Bella était très fragile même si elle essayait de se montrer forte , elle était aussi d'une incroyable maturité. Je la sentis bouger dans mes bras , elle entrouvrit les yeux :

« - Emmett ... » s'étonna-t-elle faiblement

« - Chutt, ne parle pas , garde tes forces »

« - Qu'est que … qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » demanda-t-elle

« - Bella ...je ne sais pas .. tu es mal en point »

Elle sembla réaliser quelques chose et me dévisagea apeurée

« - Emmett … je ne veux pas y aller »

Je sentis la colère grandir en moi

« - Bella , tu n'as pas le choix ... »

Je sentis son cœur accélérer:

« - Jacob .. ne lui dis rien »

« - Mais enfin c'est ton mari , il va se faire un sang d'encre »

Elle ne rajouta rien mais fit une grimace de douleur de nouveau tordue en deux :

« - tiens bon Bella on arrive »

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule :

« - prends soin d'Edward ... » bafouilla t-elle avant de retomber dans l'inconscience

« - putain Alice dépêche toi »

« - Je fais ce que je peux » s'énerva t-elle

Elle donna un coup de volant et ne prit pas la peine de se garer devant la clinique , Edward et Alice sautèrent du 4x4 et m'ouvrirent la portière , je me glissai hors de l'habitacle avec Bella dans mes bras , la porte de la clinique s'ouvrit sur Carlisle suivit d'un brancardier :

« - Emmett , pose la s'il te plait »

Je la posais en douceur et caresser son visage , aussitôt ils disparurent dans une salle de la clinique , je me tournais vers mon frère :

« - Edward , qu'est qui ne va pas avec Bella »

« - ce qui va pas ? Elle se vide de son sang voilà ce qui va pas »

« - Je ne te parle pas de ça … elle à dit un truc qui m'inquiète »

« - C'est à dire ? »

« - prends soin d'Edward »

Edward fronça les sourcils :

« - on en reparlera quand elle ira mieux , parce que oui elle ira mieux » dit il la voix brisée

« - elle est entre de bonnes mains » rassura Alice en le prenant dans ses bras

« - Ed, je vais te ramener au lycée »

Il me fusilla du regard

« - il est hors de question que je retourne au lycée avec ma meilleure amie , la femme que j'aime … ici » avoua-t-il

« - Edward …. »

« - oui je l'aime ... » cria-t-il

Le silence s'installa entre nous :

« - ne restons pas plantés là et allons nous asseoir » proposa Alice en entrant dans la clinique

« - Edward depuis quand ... » dis je doucement

« - depuis toujours « répondit il comme si c'était évident

Je sentais bien qu'il avait envie de parler d'autre chose :

« - Edward tu devrais appeler Jacob , je me charge de Charlie »

Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers une des cabines du hall , je sortis dehors et sorti mon portable. Comme Charlie n'avait pas de portable je me contentais d'appeler le commissariat:

« - commissariat de Forks que puis je pour vous ? » répondit une voix féminine

« - Bonjour , pourriez vous me passer le chef Swan »

« - ça ne va pas être possible le chef Swan est occupé »

De nouveau la colère gronda en moi :

« - Passez le moi , c'est au sujet de sa fille »

« - Oh …. très bien »

La musique d'attente ne dura que quelques secondes :

« - Oui , chef Swan à l'appareil »

« - Chef , c'est Emmett Cullen , c'est au sujet de Bella »

« - Qu'est qui se passe ? »

Je déglutis :

« - Elle est à la clinique .. »

« - Quoi ? » bondit Charlie à l'autre bout du téléphone

« - Oui , elle ne va pas bien du tout »

« - J'arrive » lâcha Charlie avant de raccrocher

**POV Bella **

Une douleur atroce me vrillait le bas ventre , je me rappelais maintenant ce qui s'était passé , je m'était évanoui dans les bras d'Emmett , bon dieu que j'étais idiote , connaissant Edward il devait être malade d'inquiétude pour moi, Charlie lui devait faire les cent pas … je me sentais affreusement mal d'infliger ça à mon père quant à Jacob j'espèrai vraiment qu'il ne viendrais pas.

J'entendais des voix dont une que je reconnaissais parfaitement :

« - Bella tu m'entends ? » m'appeler la voix de Carlisle

Je n'avais aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux, je n'avais pas envie de répondre à des questions , je me sentais à bout de force , je voulais dormir , je voulais mourir … et ne plus jamais avoir à penser à hier soir, je sombrai de nouveau dans l'inconscience . On s'agitait autour de moi et je gardais les yeux obstinément fermés, cependant je me rendis compte que la douleur était moins forte et que l'endroit où je me trouvais était doux et confortable :

« - Bella ouvre les yeux » insista Carlisle , malgré moi j'émis un gémissement de douleur , tant bien que mal je levai une paupière puis l'autre , Carlisle était penché au dessus de moi et me braqué une lampe torche dans les yeux , je levais la main pour me protéger du faisceau lumineux.

« - excuse moi Bella » dit en rangeant sa lampe

« - Carlisle ... » marmonnais je la voix pâteuse

Son visage était tendu et il me regardait avec son regard de médecin soucieux , je voulus me redresser dans mon lit , mais il me plaqua en douceur sur l'oreiller:

« - reste coucher Bella »

Je regardais autour de moi , j'étais comme je m'en doutais dans une chambre blanche d'hôpital , un regard sur mes bras m'indiqua que j'avais une perfusion planté dans le bras ce qui me fit grimacer. La main douce et fraîche du père d'Edward se posa sur mon bras :

« - Bella , est ce que tu as mal ? »

« - c'est supportable »

« - bien , est ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé »

« - Je ne sais plus très bien … j'étais dans le réfectoire , j'allais jeter mon plateau quand une douleur atroce m'a plié en deux .. après plus rien »

« - Bella … est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ? »

« - a quel sujet » demandai je inquiète

« - Est … ce que tu savais que tu étais enceinte ? »

Je senti l'air me manquer et je du me tenir au bras de Carlisle pour ne pas tourner de nouveau de l'œil :

« - Carlisle … je ne suis pas enceinte .. »

« - Bella ... » dit -il tristement

« - Qu'est qui y a « criais-je paniqué

« - Bella … tu as fais une fausse couche »

« - Quoi ? » glapis je

« - Je suis désolée Bella … tu veux que j'en parle à Jacob »

« - Jacob... » murmurais je car si tout cela était vrai je savais parfaitement que Jacob ne pouvais pas être le père …

_C'est Edward ...c'était Edward le père de cet enfant_

Quelque part en moi quelques chose se brisa , quelques chose que je ne pourrais jamais réparé:

« - Ne dîtes rien à Jacob … il ne doit jamais savoir » balbutiais je la voix tremblante

« - Tu veux qu'on en parle …. »

« - Non »

**POV Edward **

Je faisais les cent pas dans le couloir , ça faisait des heures que nous étions sans nouvelles de Bella , Charlie et Jacob nous avait rejoints et eux aussi semblait aux cent coups. Enfin mon père apparu dans le couloir et s'approcha de nous. Il jeta un œil à Charlie et à Jacob qui hochèrent de la tête. Après une brève explication de Carlisle , Jacob disparu dans la chambre de Bella . Je brûlais d'envie de voir Bella de la prendre dans mes bras pour me rassurer , j'avais eu si peur de la perdre. Après environ une heure ce fut à Charlie d'entrer voir sa fille , j'entendais déjà d'ici Bella s'excuser des soucis qu'elle lui avait causé. Enfin à la tombée de la nuit , tandis que tout le monde était rentré chez lui , Emmett et Alice m'avait fait promettre de les tenir au courant , Jacob avait prétexté aller chercher des affaires pour Bella. Je poussai la porte de la chambre , Bella était roulée en position fœtale , dos à la porte :

« - Hé ma Belle ... » dis je doucement

Elle se tourna vers moi avec ce même regard éteint , cette douleur peinte sur le visage :

« - Edward ... »

« - Comment te sens tu ? » demandai je en m'asseyant sur le bord de son lit

« - Aussi bien qu'on peut aller dans un lit d'hôpital »

Je lui caressai le visage avec douceur , elle ferma les yeux , une larme roula sur sa joue que je chassai du pouce :

« - tu as mal ? J'appelle une infirmière... » dis je en tendant la main vers l'interphone mais elle posa un main sur mon bras :

« - pas physiquement ... » murmura-t-elle si bas que je faillis ne pas l'entendre , une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue

« - Bella .. je n'aime pas t'entendre dire ça … tu t'es disputé avec Jacob mais ça va s'arranger »

« - Ce n'est pas ça ... »

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et encore une fois elle tremblait :

« - Je suis désolée Edward … si désolée »

« - Je me suis inquiété mais c'est normal … ne te culpabilise pas pour ça »

« - Edward ... » articula-t-elle la voix brisé

« - Oui … qu'est qui y a mon ange ... »

« - J'étais enceinte … » De plus en plus de larmes venait mourir sur ses joues

« - je ne comprends pas ... » balbutiais je

« - J'ai fait une fausse couche …. » lâcha t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots

« - pourtant papa a dit .. »

« - Je lui est demandé de ne rien dire … surtout à Jacob »

« - mais c'est ton mari » dis je doucement

« - je ne veux pas lui infliger ça … je ne lui cause que des problèmes »

Je la pris dans mes bras , ses doigts se nouèrent autour de mon cou :

« - Jacob t'aime Bella … il s'en fout des problèmes, ce qui compte c'est toi »

« - Je m'en veux tellement ... »

« - Tu n'y es pour rien »dis je fermement en tenant son visage fatigué dans mes paumes , ça m'ulcérait totalement de la voir comme ça

« - Si au contraire … je … je peux tout te dire Edward n'est ce pas »

« - oui »

« - Quand ton père m'a dit ça … j'ai repensé à tout ce que j'ai fait .. j'ai eu envie de mourir »

avoua-t-elle en essayant de fuir mon regard

« - Je t'interdis de mourir … je ne peux pas savoir combien ce que tu vis est dur mais je peux te dire une chose , tu n'y es pour rien, il faut que tu vives … il faut que tu soit heureuse »

« - Edward … promets de ne parler à personne de ce que je viens de te dire »

« - si tu me promets de ne plus penser que tu serais mieux morte »

« - Je... » elle sembla hésiter mais pour une raison que j'ignore j'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas que la fausse couche qui la rendait si malheureuse

« - promis » murmura-t-elle en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras

« - Je ne parlerais à personne .. sois en sûre »

Elle resta quelques instants dans mes bras :

«- Edward … autre chose … fais attention à toi »

J'eus un léger rire

« - Bella , c'est tout toi ça … mais regarde bien moi je suis sur mes deux jambes et toi tu es dans un lit d'hôpital »

« - Tu roules si vite , j'ai peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelques chose »

« - Je ferais attention »

Elle me fit un faible sourire :

« - Edward crois tu que tu pourrais rester là .. cette nuit »

« - Et Jacob ... »

« - Jacob … n'aime pas les hôpitaux et puis tu es le fils de mon médecin peut être que toi tu auras le droit.. »

« - je vais voir ce que je peux faire »

Je sortis dans le couloir à la recherche de l'infirmière en chef et après quelques regards de chien battus elle accepta que je reste cette nuit , je téléphonai à ma mère pour lui dire que je restais près de Bella puis retournai dans la chambre. Je m'installai dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans le coin de la chambre :

« - viens à côté de moi ... » demanda Bella presque suppliante

Je m'approchai du lit et me glissai tout près d'elle , elle se roula en boule contre moi :

« - Je t'aime Edward » murmura-t-elle les yeux déjà fermés , je savais bien que ce n'était pas cet amour que moi je lui portais mais oui elle m'aimait. Je ne tardai pas à me rendre compte que Bella dormait déjà sans doute épuisée , je fermai les yeux moi aussi . Au milieu de la nuit j'entendis un cri qui me réveilla aussitôt , Bella tenait son visage dans ses mains, haletante :

« - Bella , je suis là , je suis là » murmurai je en caressant ses cheveux

« - J'ai peur »

« - tu as peur de quoi ma Bella ? »

« - peur de ce que je deviens »

« - Bella depuis quelques temps j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler »

« - Je … oui »lâcha t-elle enfin

« - dis moi tout , ça te fera du bien »

« - Je … enfin tu sais j'ai l'impression de perdre pied , je devrais être heureuse , je suis mariée , je suis aimée et j'aime en retour mais maman .. maman me manque tant , de nouveau je sens si cruellement son absence , je voudrais qu'elle soit là , je voudrais la tenir dans mes bras et lui dire que je l'aime , ça me fait si mal aussi de savoir que je portais l'enfant de l'homme que j'aime et que je n'ai pas été foutue de le garder… »

« - Bella … pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit ça plus tôt ? »

« - parce que … je dois arrêter de compter tout le temps sur toi quand ça va pas … et puis je me souviens que pendant que je .. à la mort de maman toi tu ne vivais plus .. et tu mérites d'être heureux et de vivre ta vie »

Ses paroles me firent mal , je la pris par les épaules :

« - Bella , moi je vais très bien , si je m'inquiète pour toi c'est parce que tu m'es très chère, si tu as un problème , si tu ne vas pas bien il ne faut pas avoir peur de m'en parler »

« - Tu es si … si merveilleux » murmura-t-elle

Elle semblait si vulnérable que j'aurais bien voulu l'embrasser , elle se blottit contre moi :

« - ne m'abandonne jamais ... » murmura-t-elle les yeux fermés

« - Jamais ... » je déposais un baiser sur son front

On se rendormis et ce fut une infirmière qui viens me tirer de mon sommeil pour m'informer que ma sœur m'attendait pour m'amener au lycée , j'aurais voulu rester avec Bella , lui remonter le moral , lui faire oublier cet enfant qui n'était plus , mais je ne pouvais pas rester avec elle , je n'étais pas de sa famille et Jacob n'allait surement pas tarder.

**POV Bella**

Quand je me réveillai de nouveau Edward n'était plus là, malgré les cauchemar, malgré cette perte horrible que je venais de subir, je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps, j'étais si bien dans ses bras , ça m'avait fait du bien de vider un peu mon sac même si je n'avais pas dit la vérité peut être qu'ainsi Edward cesserai de soupçonner Jacob , peut être qu'il était plus en sécurité comme ça. La porte s'ouvrit non pas sur le plateau du petit déjeuner mais sur Jacob , mon cœur se vida de tout le bien être qu'Edward m'avait apporté pour se remplir de peur , déjà hier Jacob bien qu'il s'inquiéta de ma santé m'avait reproché d'être ici et m'avait mis en garde . Il me sourit puis m'embrassa , mes entrailles se tordirent de dégout :

« - Le docteur Cullen à dit que tu pouvais sortir vu que la nuit s'est bien passé »

« - très bien … dans combien de temps ? »

« - Il fait les papiers en ce moment même »

Je descendis du lit avec précaution le bas ventre encore douloureux et me glissai dans les toilettes pour me changer , quand je sortis Carlisle était en pleine discussion avec mon mari , je lui souris timidement :

« - tu te sens comment Bella ? »

« - un peu fatiguée mais ça va »

« - très bien , je vais te faire un mot pour que tu restes chez toi aujourd'hui et demain ... »

« - Non .. je veux allez au lycée » criais je presque

« - Bella » intervient Jacob , je me tournai à regret vers lui

« - Jacob … j'ai besoin d'aller au lycée et puis je vais m'ennuyer à la maison »

« - si tu te sens d'attaque , je suis d'accord » intervient Carlisle

« - je me sens prête »

« - très bien , mais Bella … pense à te reposer »

« - Vous inquiétez pas j'y veillerai » déclara Jacob en posant sa main sur mon épaule , un sourire insupportable sur le visage

« - alors je peux te laisser partir sans crainte »

Jacob prit mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa de nouveau avec une douceur incroyable tandis que Carlisle nous laisser seule :

« - on y va, je te dépose au lycée , tu auras peut être manqué le premier cours »

Jacob prit ma main et m'entraîna dehors , je ne dis rien , j'avais aucune envie de lui parler , ni même de le toucher mais il fallait encore et toujours faire semblant , Il grimpa sur sa moto , me tendit le seul et unique casque et je me serrai contre lui contrainte et forcé. Il ne nous fallu pas plus de quelques minutes pour être au lycée , Jacob caressa ma joue avec tendresse comme s'il y avait deux personnes en lui , le Jacob doux que j'aurais pu aimer et l'autre :

« - à tout à l'heure , je viens te chercher »

« - Mais Edward peut me ramener tu sais »

« - Ça ne te fais pas plaisir ? »

« - si bien sûr » dis je en me forçant à sourire

« - alors à tout à l'heure »

La moto disparut , emportant Jacob avec elle. A mon grand soulagement , mon sac m'attendait dans mon casier , je le glissait sur mon épaule et dut courir pour arriver à l'heure a mon cours suivant. A la sonnerie du déjeuner , je me faufilais rapidement entre les lycéens pour rejoindre Edward qui je suis sûre ne s'attendait pas à me trouver là et je ne fut pas déçu il me dévisagea :

« - Bonjour » dis je en essayant de sourire mais il savait que je n'avais pas le moral quoi de plus normal je viens de perdre le bébé d'Edward, mon mari est un monstre , ma mère n'est plus là pour me donner des conseils

« - Qu'est que tu fais là ? » s'étonna-t-il

« - je vois que tu es content de me voir »

« - Excuse moi .. mais je pensais que tu resterais à l'hôpital , tu t'es pas échappée au moins ? »

« - mais non ! Ton père à estimer que je pouvais sortir apparemment ce n'était pas si grave que ça »

« - Oui enfin … hier tu pissais le sang

« - oui mais aujourd'hui je suis comme neuve »

« - Peut être physiquement » marmonna-t-il avec un regard anxieux

« - oui je n'ai pas trop le moral mais ça ira vite mieux promis »

« - mouais »

« - Edward .. je sais que ce que je t'ai dit hier soir a pu t'inquiéter, mais si je t'en ai parlé c'est que je vais mieux … si j'allais vraiment mal jamais je ne te l'aurais dit »

« - je veux bien te croire »

« - allez parlons d'autres choses … Alice et Emmett ne m'en veulent pas ? »

« - bien sûr que non , ils étaient fous d'inquiétude, ils te considèrent comme une sœur alors non ils ne t'en veulent pas »

« - tu leur passeras le bonjour pour moi »

« - tu ne veux pas venir à la maison le leur dire toi même ? » proposa-t-il avec cet irrésistible sourire en coin

« - C'est Jacob qui me ramène ce soir »

« - Ah … une soirée en amoureux ne vous fera pas de mal je suppose , vous êtes marié que depuis quelques jours »

« - oui comme tu dis … j'ai besoin d'être un peu avec lui » mentis je encore une fois

« - pas de soucis ma belle , le message sera donc passé »

Comme tous les jours la sonnerie nous rappela à l'ordre et m 'éloigna pour le reste de la journée d'Edward , dont j'avais tant besoin quand je repensais au fait que j'avais perdu SON bébé … et je faisais d'ailleurs ce que je pouvais pour ne pas y penser. Les cours avait l'avantage d'occuper l'esprit et la fin de la journée arriva trop vite à mon goût je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver seule avec Jacob. Je ne croisa pas Edward en me dirigeant vers le parking mais sa voiture était encore là , je sortis un bout de papier de mon sac et griffonnai dessus :

_Merci encore pour hier soir _

_tu es le meilleur ami qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir_

_Bises _

_Bella_

et le glissai sous l'essuie glace en prenant bien garde que personne ne me voit , puis m'adossai à un arbre pour attendre mon mari dont j'entendis la moto au loin , il fit un dérapage devant moi :

« - Bonsoir chérie , alors ta journée de cours »

« - Fatigante »

« - Allez grimpe on rentre à la maison »

J'enfilais le casque et monter derrière Jacob. Je jetais un dernier regard en arrière , regrettant de ne pas voir une dernière fois le visage d'Edward pour supporter les heures qui me séparer de nos retrouvailles . Une fois arrivé à la maison , Jacob me proposa gentiment de faire la cuisine , j'acceptai sans trop de difficultés car j'étais crevée , déprimée et perturbée par ce changement d'attitude constant chez Jacob , l'impression de vivre aux côtés de Dr Jekill et Mister Hide ! Le repas bien que simple et moi même je ne faisais jamais dans la grande gastronomie , était bon. Jacob me raconta ses débuts en tant que mécanicien professionnel , que son patron le trouvait très doué , ça ne m'étonnait pas tellement quand on savait que sa moto était une épave à l'origine; Je me levais pour faire la vaisselle tandis que Jacob lisait un livre de mécanique , tout à coup le téléphone sonna , je m'essuyer rapidement les mains et pris le combiné à la hâte :

« - Bella ? »

« - Emmett c'est toi justement je ... » commençai je

« - Bella , Edward à eu un accident... »


	8. Chapter 8

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre , je suis vraiment désolée de cette attente entre deux chapitres mais on va dire qu'il y a des moments où j'ai moins d'inspiration , j'espère que vous ne m'en voulais pas . J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous me donnerez votre avis **_

**POV Bella **

L'air s'échappa de mes poumons et je dus me tenir à la tablette pour ne pas tomber :

« - non … non , NON ! » criai-je

Mes jambes ne tinrent pas plus longtemps. je tombai à genoux sur le sol , la voix d'Emmett se perdait au loin … quand un mot me fit revenir à la réalité :

« -...vivant..il est vivant Bella »

« - Quoi ? » murmurai-je

« - Bella … Edward va bien … il y a plus de peur que de mal »

Je dus me mordre le poing pour ne pas rire comme une hystérique :

« - Emmett imbécile ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« - désolé » bredouilla-t-il penaud , je l'imaginai se grattant la tête mal à l'aise

« - que s'est il passé ? » demandai-je le cœur battant la chamade car je sentais le regard de mon mari me brûler la nuque je me tournai vers lui et découvris avec horreur qu'un large sourire s'étalait sur son visage , mon sang se glaça dans mes veines :

«- d'après Edward les freins ont lâchés … et la Volvo est morte »

« - les freins ont lâchés ? »

« - oui ..ça serait un défaut de fabrication.. » j'entendis des bruits sourd en fond sonore

« - Emmett passe la moi » entendis-je à l'autre bout du fil

Il y eut un silence :

« - Bella ? »

« - Edward … » bafouillai-je au bord des larmes

« - ne pleure pas Bella … je vais bien , juste quelques points de suture »

« - Edward … » reniflai-je

« - Je vais bien … je vais étriper Emmett ! » ragea l'homme de mes rêves

« - Non … non, je suis si soulagée.. »

Jacob avait toujours ce sourire insupportable

« - Ne t'inquiète pas , tu te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça « ricana mon ami

« - ça ne me fait pas rire du tout .. »

Jacob s'approcha de moi et me fit signe de lui passer le combiné , je sentis mes mains trembler malgré moi :

« - Jacob voudrais te parler »

Je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre la réponse car il me prit le téléphone des mains :

« - Edward .. d'après ce que j'ai compris tu as eu un soucis de voiture »

« -... »

« - Je ne sais pas si je vais te pardonner de ce que tu viens de faire subir à mon épouse »

« -... »

« -A propos …tu vas faire pour aller au lycée ? »

« -

« -vraiment ? ...et bien je suppose que je dois le dire à Bella qu'elle ne s'étonne pas de voir une voiture qui n'est pas la tienne venir la chercher ... »

« - ... »

« - bien sûr … hier était un jour exceptionnel »

« -... mais de rien … je suis son mari pas un tyran … sur ce, prends soin de toi Edward

Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie et s'approcha de moi , il me caressa le visage et je sentis mes muscles se tendre :

« - Alors Bella que penses-tu de ma petite intervention sur la voiture de ton Edward... »

« - … il s'en apercevront »

« - tu me prends vraiment pour un débutant? »

Sa main enserra mon menton avec violence et je lui jetai un regard apeuré :

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - tu croyais vraiment que je n'apprendrais pas qu'il était avec toi cette nuit là , à l'hosto ? »

« - Je … il a juste … on a rien …. » murmurai-je

« - oh mais ça je le sais … sinon il serait mort … je voulais juste m'assurer que tu comprendrais que ni mon père ni moi ne plaisantions... est-ce que c'est compris ? » murmura-t-il froidement au creux de mon oreille , sa main enserrant à présent mon cou

« - Oui »

« - crois moi je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer si ... »

« - je ferai ce que tu voudras mais ne lui fais pas de mal je t'en prie »

Il leva la main et je fermai les yeux terrifiée mais il se contenta de caresser mes cheveux :

« - tu es une bonne épouse .. tu as tout compris ... »

«- je ferai tout ce que tu voudras .. » répétai-je au bord des larmes

« - très bien .. mon amour » murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser avec une tendresse retrouvée je sentis malgré tout des larmes rouler sur mes joues. Il aspira une goutte salée qui venait de mourir au coin de ma bouche , sa main desserra son emprise sur mon cou et caressa ma joue , je fermai les yeux essayant de m'imaginer dans les bras d'Edward , m'oubliant moi. Je sentis mon haut glisser sur l'une de mes épaules, j'avais promis de faire ce qu'il voulait à mon plus gras désarroi … je poussai un soupir , et fermai mes bras autour du torse de Jacob avant de joindre mes lèvres aux siennes , je ne sais pas trop comment on se retrouva allongé sur le canapé , ses doigts parcourant la mienne j'aurais pu trouver ça agréable s'il ne s'était pas agit de Jacob Black … ou devrais-je dire de mon mari ? Nos vêtements formèrent rapidement un tas dans un coin de la pièce et Jake sortit dont ne sais où un préservatif , il le mit en place puis me lança un drôle de regard :

« - on est pas pressés d'être parents n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me forçai à sourire en essayant de chasser de mes pensées l'enfant que je portais il y a encore deux jours , il se coucha de nouveau sur moi avec une douceur qui m'étonnait de plus en plus quand on savait de quoi il était capable , la pénétration fut une toute autre histoire … un véritable déchirement à vrai dire malgré tout j'essayais de donner le change essayant de me souvenir comment j'avais agi lors de mes rapports intimes avec Edward ...j'étais peut être meilleure actrice que je ne le croyais car Jacob semblait y croire ou alors il savait que je faisait semblant et il prenait son pied comme ça ce qui faisait franchement froid dans le dos. Après ce qui me sembla plusieurs heures Jacob poussa un cri de plaisir et se laissa tomber sur moi le temps de reprendre son souffle , sa paume s'attardant sur mon sein :

« - Jacob ? »

« - oui Bella ? »

« - …. est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens et me regarda dans les yeux ...aucune violence dans ceux-ci à ce moment là ...aucune haine , aucun danger …un Jacob gentil et charmeur. :

« - oui je t'aime Bella ...tu es si belle , si douce , si courageuse … ne doute jamais de mes sentiments pour toi »

« - Jacob …. »

Il m'embrassa de nouveau puis se leva restant cependant à côté du canapé , il semblait me regarder sans vraiment me voir :

« - tu viens te doucher avec moi ? » proposa-t-il en me tendant la main

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade , je n'en avais pas envie … j'avais envie d'être seule pour réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer … à essayer d'oublier que tout était de ma faute , si seulement j'avais pu me retenir pour ne pas aller à l'hôpital , si seulement je n'avais pas demandé à Edward de rester … si seulement … si seulement … Comment réagirais Jacob si je disais non ? Non je ne pouvais plus me permettre de prendre de risques malgré le dégout et ce dégout je l'éprouvais surtout envers moi . Je posais mes mains sur ma poitrine pour essayer de ralentir mon rythme cardiaque :

« -oui » dis-je enfin en glissant une main minuscule dans la sienne déjà immense

Je me retrouvai sur mes pieds , il m'entraîna vers la salle de bain où il fit couler l'eau le temps qu'elle devienne chaude , on se glissa de concert sous le jet. Je tournai le dos à mon mari me perdant dans mes pensées. Soudain le contact de sa main sur ma peau me fit sursauter :

« - je t'ai fait peur » demanda-t-il inquiet

« - excuse moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées »

« - et à quoi pensais tu ? »

« - Je ...je pensais que je devrais peut être trouver un petit boulot histoire de t'aider à payer les factures »

Il me sourit et m'attira dans ses bras :

« - tu n'as pas à faire ça … tu sais »

« - Je suis ta femme , il est normal que je t'aide à entretenir notre foyer »

« - ça ne fera pas trop en plus de tes devoirs , des cours ? »

« - non ne t'inquiète pas .. et je te promets que je serais à l'heure pour que tu aies de quoi manger quand tu rentreras le soir » dis-je un peu plus détendue de le voir ainsi :

« - il vaut mieux ... » murmura Jacob la voix de nouveau cassante comme du verre

« - Je te le promets » répondis-je le plus tendrement possible en me tournant vers lui

« - Tu vois quand tu veux... » susurra-t-il au creux de mon oreille avant de m'embrasser sur l'épaule

Je me forçai à sourire en imaginant ce que j'aurais fait si j'étais marié avec Edward , avec lui sous ce jet d'eau chaude. Je pris donc le savon qui je dois l'avouer sentait merveilleusement bon et commençai à le frotter sur les muscles de mon mari . Une fois sortis de la douche , je me mis à mes devoirs tandis que Jacob lui s'acharnait sur sa console. Il était déjà tard quand nous gagnâmes notre lit , il m'attira dans ses bras et je ne tardai pas à me rendre compte qu'il dormait. De mon côté je ne savais pas trop si j'arriverais à dormir...trop d'événements se produisait en trop peu de temps ...ça ne faisait que quelques jours que nous étions mariés. Petit à petit entraînée par la fatigue je me retrouvai dans le pays des rêves pour la première fois , un doux rêve :

« - Chérie ? »

« - Oui mon amour murmurai-je en ouvrant les yeux »

« - Tu sais que tu es magnifique »

« - Tu exagères toujours » riai-je en attirant Edward vers moi

« - non , je suis même en dessous de la vérité » répliqua-t-il en entrelaçant sa main gauche à la mienne … comme toujours j'admirai l'alliance qui y brillait , j'étais madame Cullen

« -arrête de regarder ce truc , il ne va pas disparaître » me taquina t-il

« - J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu m'ait dit oui »

Il m'embrassa , et s'allongea près de moi , le visage radieux il posa sa main sur mon ventre arrondi :

« - Je suis sûre que c'est une fille ! »

« - comment peux-tu être sûre que ce sera une fille »

« - Il le faut … elle héritera la beauté de sa mère »

« - Edward ... » dis-je attendrie

« - J'ai l'impression qu'il reste une éternité avant que nous ne puissions la tenir dans nos bras »

« - J'aurais la patience d'attendre si c'est à tes côtés »

Il m'embrassa de nouveau avec tendresse , j'étais au comble du bonheur , quand un coup violent fit sauter la porte de la chambre de ses gonds , mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine , je me retrouvai je ne sais comment sur mes jambes . Jacob me fit face , le visage déformé par la haine , il pointa une arme sur moi , aussitôt Edward se plaça devant moi pour me protéger , je sentis mes entrailles se tordre , je fermai les yeux quelques secondes , un coup de feu retentit , j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir l'amour de ma vie étendu sur le sol , je n'eus pas le temps de crier qu'un second coup retentit , une douleur effroyable me traversa , je portai les mains à mon ventre et les découvrit couverte de sang , je me laissai tomber à genoux près d'Edward et regardai Jacob , essayant de comprendre ce geste . Il fit un sourire carnassier et appuya de nouveau sur la détente . Je me réveillais en sursaut , le souffle court , couverte de sueur . Je me tournai vers le réveil : 5h00 du matin. J'avais pourtant l'impression d'avoir à peine fermé les yeux , je sentais que je n'arriverai plus à dormir , je décidai donc de me lever. Je commençai d'abord par nettoyer à fond la cuisine et le salon , puis après une longue douche où je me surprenais à pleurer à chaudes larmes les mains crispés sur mon ventre. Après m'être longuement séché les cheveux , je restai quelques minutes à me regarder, le coquard commençait à disparaître , je revêtis un haut ample par dessus un legging. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour mitonner un gros petit déjeuner , cuisiner m'aidait à me vider l'esprit si bien que bientôt Jacob fit son apparition , il me prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser dans ma nuque , je me retournai et le serrai dans mes bras :

« - tu as eu une insomnie ? »

« - Oui … j'ai fait un cauchemar »

« - Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas réveillé ? »

_parce que tu m'aurais collé une claque ?_

« - je ne voulais pas te déranger »

Il prit mon menton dans sa paume et me sourit :

« - tu ne me déranges jamais » murmura-t-il m'embrassant de nouveau

J'essayais de sourire , il rangea une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille :

« -assis toi donc … je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner copieux »

« - ça tombe bien je suis affamé ! »

Il me félicita pour mes talents de cuisinière et m'attira sur ses genoux et caressa ma joue :

« - je t'aime Bella »

« - moi aussi » dis-je en déglutissant

Un coup de klaxon nous fit sursauter :

« - Ca doit être Edward , laisses donc tout ça , je m'en occupe , il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard... tu penses postuler où ? » me demanda t-il en se levant à ma suite

« - au dinner et peut être à la boutique Newton »

« - ne rentre pas trop tard »

« - non c'est promis »

J'ouvris la porte et retenais un hoquet de stupeur , en découvrant les points de suture sur l'arcade de mon ami , il eut un sourire magnifique, Jacob passa à côté de nous , il caressa mes fesses et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe :

« - Salut mec , content de voir que tu es entier »

Mon ventre se serra mais je lui souris du mieux que je pu :

« - à ce soir mon ange »

« - A ce soir mon chéri …. » répondis je tendrement

Une fois Jacob disparu sur sa moto , je regardais de nouveau Edward , il avait toujours se sourire :

« - tu ne trouves pas que j'ai l'air d'un bad boy comme ça » plaisanta-t-il

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux … il était vivant mais il était en danger , je me jetai dans ses bras pour ne pas craquer , il tituba sous l'impulsion :

« - hé … qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma belle ? »

« - J'ai eu si peur … ce coup de fil de ton frère .. » dis-je la gorge serrée résistant à l'envie de l'embrasser

« - je suis désolé , Emmett est un idiot , ne t'inquiète pas je lui ai bien fait comprendre »

« - Tu m'as promis de prendre soin de toi... » dis-je à bout de souffle

« - Bella …. »

« - y a pas de « Bella » tu as fait une promesse … je ne supporterai pas de te perdre »

« - ... »

« - pas après … pas après que ... » bafouillais-je me rendant compte que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues , je lui tournai le dos :

« - Isabella .. » murmura t-il en me prenant par les épaules

« - Edward .. fais attention , je t'en supplie »

« - Je te promets …. et toi ne pleures pas … je ne le supporte pas »

« - Je suis vraiment trop sensible .. » dis-je en ravalant mes larmes

« - Je crois qu'on ne peux pas t'en blâmer » dit-il en caressant mon ventre , ça me rappela douloureusement le rêve … le cauchemar de cette nuit , je regardai Edward … il aurait fait un père merveilleux, il faut croire qu'il sentit mon regard car il s'écarta gêné :

« -excuse moi .. je »

« - Ce n'est rien ... » dis-je timidement , j'aurais préféré lui dire de ne jamais arrêter

Il regarda sa montre :

« - on va être très en retard si on se dépêche pas »

« - Il faut croire que ça devient une habitude ! »

Je rigolais de la façon la plus crédible qui soit mais il ne me suivit pas , il m'ouvrit la portière de la voiture de son père :

« - Ton père t'a prêté sa voiture ? » m'étonnai-je

« - en fait … il me l'a donnée »

« - Donné ? » m'exclamai-je

« - tu connais mes parents » avoua-t-il gêné

« - j'imagine qu'ils ont du avoir la peur de leur vie »

« - On peut dire ça … du coup mon père à fait réviser ses freins avant de me donner la voiture ….limite il faisait brider la voiture » rigola-t-il

« - et vous êtes sûr que c'est un problème qui vient du montage ? »

« - que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-il sérieux

« - je ne sais pas … je suis peut être un peu parano ! » répliquai-je en essayant de rire

« - Tu sais bien que tout le monde m'adore ici » me rassura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le silence s'installa dans l'habitacle de la berline noire, je regardais par la fenêtre histoire de me détendre un peu :

« - au fait ce soir tu me déposes en ville... ? »

« - Pourquoi ? tu as des courses à faire ? »

Effectivement j'avais aussi ça à faire maintenant qu'il me le rappelait :

« - oui mais j'ai aussi autre chose à faire »

« - Ah bon ? »

« - Oui , je vais chercher un travail »

« - un travail ? Vous avez des soucis Jacob et toi ? Je peux te prêter ... »

« - surement pas » le coupai-je

« - mais ... »

« - Il n'y a pas de mais … Jacob et moi sommes parfaitement capables de nous assumer »

« - Je n'ai jamais insinué que ... »

« - Oh que si ! » dis-je énervée

« - désolé … pourquoi comptes-tu travailler alors ? »

« - Pour aider mon mari à faire vivre notre foyer »

« - Et tu vas faire ça en plus du reste ? »

« - ça va pas me tuer ... Tu es d'accord pour me déposer oui ou non ? »

« - la discussion est close si je comprends bien ? »

« - ….. »

Je sentis son regard sur moi , il soupira puis après quelques secondes d'un nouveau silence :

« - oui je suis d'accord … mais comment tu vas rentrer chez toi ? »

« - je me débrouillerai »

« - ce n'est pas tellement une réponse »

« - tu comptes vraiment m'attendre ? »

« - bien sûr à part si tu as une autre solution »

« - Bien …. d'accord »

Il se gara sur le parking du lycée , la journée se passa relativement normalement , Edward surveillait toujours ma façon de m'alimenter , après l'accident d'Edward j'arrivais beaucoup mieux à faire semblant même si pour Edward j'avais une raison d'être déprimée voir dépressive . On se retrouva comme toujours à la fin des cours , je lançai mon sac sur la banquette arrière et m'affalai sur le siège passager :

« -alors c'est parti ? »

« - oui vas-y »

Il démarra en trombe et nous ne tardâmes pas à arriver à destination, notre premier arrêt fut le dinner mais ce ne fut pas très concluant , il n'avait besoin de personne même pour des extras , d'autres jeunes de la ville avait déjà pris les devant . La visite au magasin des Newtons ne fut pas plus concluante. Ma dernière escale fut la bonne . Je retournai donc dans la voiture où Edward m'attendait en lisant « les hauts de hurlevent » qui devait avoir volé dans mon sac de cours , je lui pris en passant :

« - hé ! » protesta t-il

« - Il n'y a pas de « hé » ce livre est à moi voleur ! »

« - Et si j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur Catherine et Heathcliff ? »

« - achète-toi ton propre exemplaire ! » protestai-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil

« - quel caractère de cochon ! »

« - merci du compliment ! »

« - de rien ma chère … alors c'est bon tu as un boulot ? »

« - Oui je vais faire des ménages et tenir compagnie quelques heures par jour à des personnes âgées »

« - le travail idéal pour toi »

« - tu trouves ? »

« - oui , tu es si gentille ! » me dit-il en caressant ma joue , je me laisser faire impossible de résister à ce contact

« - je n'ai plus un caractère de cochon ? »

« - si mais c'est un truc que tu me réserve … et à Jacob je suppose »

Je lui tirais la langue et fit mine de bouder :

« - tu boudes et je te ramène chez toi ou je te sers de chauffeur pour tes courses ? »

« - tu me sers de chauffeur »

« - très bien madame »

Il se gara devant l'épicerie et je profitai d'avoir une voiture à disposition pour faire le plein du congélateur. Edward m'aida comme tout gentleman qu'il était à ranger le tout et me dit au revoir , en regardant ma montre je me rendis compte qu'il était plus que temps de faire la cuisine, je farcis rapidement le poulet que je venais d'acheter et le mit au four en compagnie de pommes de terre. Je profitai de ce laps de temps pour faire mes devoirs et ranger la vaisselle du petit déjeuner. Jacob rentra à l'heure pile comme visiblement c'était son habitude , j'arrivai tant bien que mal à couper la volaille et à lui servir son repas , je m'assis avec ma propre part en face de lui :

« - tu as passé une bonne journée ? » tentai-je

« - mouais .. » grommela-t-il

Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer , encore une merveilleuse soirée en perspective me dis-je pour moi même :

« - et toi ? »

« - une journée de cours … comme les autres … et euh ça y est j'ai trouvé un boulot » dis-je timidement

« - ah bon , de quoi il s'agit ? »

« - ménage et tenir compagnie à des personnes âgées »

« - je te vois parfaitement faire ça ! » dit-il souriant

« - merci … tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire »

« - ah et qui d'autres ? »

« - Edward .. m'a dit la même chose » répondis-je de la voix la plus neutre possible

Je sentis un changement dans la pièce :

« - Tu ne vis donc que par ce qu'il peux te dire ? » sa voix était rempli de colère

« - Jacob …. Il est mon ami … je ...pardon » dis-je en baissant les yeux

« - Tu peux le voir pendant les cours … ça m'évite de te servir de chauffeur mais ne parle pas de lui quand tu es avec moi , c'est clair ? »

« - parfaitement clair » bafouillai-je

« - Et par ailleurs une fois que tu auras 16 ans … tu n'auras plus besoin de chauffeur »

« - Pourquoi ? » m'étonnai-je

« - parce qu'une fois que tu auras l'âge légal je compte bien t'offrir une voiture »

« - Jacob … c'est un trop gros cadeau ! »

Il finit d'avaler un bout de pomme de terre et s'approcha de moi , il me prit la main et l'embrassa :

« - rien n'est trop beau pour ma femme » la voix aussi tendre qu'elle pouvait l'être parfois

« - Jacob... »

_Ne sois pas dupe c'est surtout que rien ne pourra plus à ce moment l'obligé à te donner l'autorisation de voir Edward _

Il déposa ses lèvres dans ma nuque , je sentis son souffle hérisser mes cheveux à la base et je savais maintenant ce qui m'attendait , je me levai en essayant de jouer le jeu , essayant de me souvenir de ma façon d'agir avec celui qui avait pris cette chose précieuse qu'on ne perd qu'une seule fois . Il me jeta violemment sur notre lit , mon pauvre leggings ne fit pas long feu et il était clair que je ne pourrai plus jamais le remettre , une lueur de désir ardent éclairait les prunelles sombres de Jacob , je fermai les yeux et essayai d'oublier en vain ce à quoi j'en étais réduite . Il se déshabilla avec une rapidité digne d'une strip-teaser , attrapa un préservatif dans la table de chevet. Il me retourna sur le ventre , la panique me gagna de nouveau et je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer , le fait qu'il ne fasse pas ce que je redoutais ne m'apporta pas grand réconfort . Après un cri d'extase qui fit couler quelques larmes sur mes joues , il alla se doucher puis se glissa dans les draps et s'endormit aussitôt , je me roulai en boule et essayai de pleurer en silence. Après peut-être plusieurs heures je finis par m'endormir et retrouver le monde des rêves :

« - pas trop stressée ? » me demanda la voix de mon père

« - je vais épouser l'homme que j'aime pourquoi serais je stressée ? »

« - es-tu sûre qu'Edward est l'homme de ta vie ? » insista-t-il

« - étais-tu sûr que maman était la femme de ta vie ? »

Il me regarda sérieusement , plongeant dans mes yeux :

« - oui je l'ai toujours su et elle l'est toujours »

Je souris à mon père et pris son bras , la musique s'éleva dans le jardin :

« - on y va... tu es sûre ? sinon on peut s'enfuir .. »

« - papa ! » grondais-je

« - je plaisante , je plaisante ! »

On s'avança dans l'allée et mon regard se fixa sur Edward , il était vraiment à couper le souffle dans ce smoking d'un noir profond, le nœud papillon ne gâchant rien. Ses yeux d'un magnifique vert émeraude étaient remplis de joie, il me fit un sourire irrésistible , le reste du trajet me parut durer une éternité , enfin mon père glissa ma main dans celle de mon promis , nous changeâmes nos vœux , oubliant jusqu'à la présence des invités.

« - je vous déclare mari et femme » fut la phrase qui me ramena à la réalité

Edward n'attendit même pas l'aval du pasteur pour m'embrasser avec passion , un déclic affreux me fit tourner la tête , les invités étaient à présent flous seule une silhouette se dressait au milieu parfaitement nette , une arme pointée sur nous , le barillet amorça sa rotation . Tout semblait se dérouler au ralentit , je tournai la tête vers mon mari qui semblait totalement paniqué , il me poussa violemment sur le côté , atterrissant dans l'herbe ,. Quand je me remis sur mes jambes le temps avait repris sa course et je me rendis compte qu'Edward gisait sous l'arche de rose , je me précipitai vers lui en hurlant de douleur , un autre coup de feu retentit et je me réveillais en sursaut au côté de Jacob étouffant mon hurlement puis mes sanglots dans l'oreiller. Ces rêves virant au cauchemar se poursuivirent pendant des semaines , seul le fait d'être sans cesse active me permettait de ne pas devenir folle . La fatigue m'avait valu quelques erreurs en tant que maîtresse de maison ce qui fut récompensé par une pluie de coups à plusieurs reprises cependant Jacob , mon cher mari avait retenu la leçon et avait appris à ne plus frapper au visage.

**POV Edward**

Ça faisait déjà plus de deux mois que Bella était mariée avec ce type , j'avais de plus en plus d'animosité pour lui , en apparence il ne faisait rien de mal , mais je ne sais pas je ne l'aimais décidément pas , de la jalousie peut être ? En tout cas , j'avais à peine le temps de voir Bella , les trajets en voiture et le repas du midi étaient désormais les seuls moment où nous étions ensembles et elle me manquait terriblement. De plus j'avais remarqué que bien qu'elle mangea comme il faut , ses joues s'étaient creusées , il faut dire qu'elle ne chaumait pas. Je me garai comme tout les matins devant chez elle, la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur son mari :

« - vas-y rentre il fait froid , sur ce, moi je file .. je vais être en retard et on est débordés en ce moment avec les routes gelées »

Il embrassa Bella , je détournai les yeux plus par colère que pour leur laisser leur intimité , il me salua et disparu à l'extérieur d'où ne tarda pas de provenir le son de sa moto qui s'éloignait. Bella s'approcha de moi et me sourit , un petit sourire fatigué :

« - Bonjour Eddie »

« - Bonjour Bella »

« - Ca va ? » me demanda-t-elle en enfilant son manteau

« - oui , on ne peux mieux et toi … tu as l'air crevée »

Elle me regarda pensive et me sourit de nouveau :

« - ce n'est pas facile tout les jours d'assumer une maison ... » me répondit-elle gaiement

« - tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que ça ? » demandai-je sur la défensive

Elle détourna le regard et soupira :

« - Edward … ce n'est pas facile non plus de surmonter la perte d'un enfant, je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen pour y arriver »

Cet aveu me laissa muet , elle sourit et si ce fut possible je fus envahi par l'étrange impression que Bella avait encore pris quelques années d'avance sur moi en matière de maturité :

« - on y va ? » demanda-t-elle doucement , sa main sur mon bras

Je lui souris à mon tour et nous prîmes la route , comme trop souvent en ce moment elle resta silencieuse et je ne tardai pas à m'apercevoir que Bella s'était endormie , je souris malgré moi , elle était vraiment magnifique cette femme , Jacob ne savait vraiment pas quelle chance il avait . Je repensai à la douceur de sa peau , à la tendresse de ses étreintes... Je stoppai la voiture à sa place habituelle et regardai la femme que j'aimais dormir , son visage paisible quelques instant auparavant semblait torturé , tout à coup elle se réveilla en sursaut visiblement au comble de la souffrance , ne se rendant même pas compte de ma présence . Je lui pris le bras , son regard se posa alors sur moi et elle sembla apaisée :

« - Tu es là ... » dit elle soulagée mais il y avait comme un sous-entendu

« - Oui … je suis là … ça va ? On dirait que tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

« - oui mais c'est rien « me rassura-t-elle avec son sourire habituel

« - ça suffit Bella , dis-moi ce qui te tracasse … je le vois bien mais tu t'entêtes à me mentir »

« - mais tu veux entendre quoi au juste ? » demanda-t-elle avec un calme déconcertant

« - la vérité »

« - mais qu'elle vérité ? Que Jacob me bat , que je suis malheureuse à en mourir ? C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? »

« - C'est vrai tout ça ? » demandai-je choqué

« - non bien sur que non … mais c'est visiblement ce que tu veux entendre …. »

« - non .. non pas du tout » essayai-je de me défendre

« - mais arrête , depuis le début tu essayes de me faire dire des choses qui n'existe pas … je comprends Edward crois moi je comprends , mais je suis heureuse avec mon mari ! Je suis heureuse et si c'est trop dur pour toi … si c'est trop dur , je peux trouver un autre moyen de venir au lycée … »

Cette possibilité me glaça le sang mais elle avait raison , il fallait que je me fasse une raison :

« - Je... non , je ne pourrais pas , tu es mon amie …. excuse moi tu as raison , je ne devrais pas.. » bafouillai-je ulcéré

Elle me prit la main , toujours son sourire qui n'en finissait pas de me faire fondre :

« - je suis désolée … tu es un ami très cher pour moi , tu es merveilleux , n'importe quelle fille serait folle de joie de t'avoir , tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi ? Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi ? »

Je la regardai dans les yeux et ce que j'y vis me convaincus … qu'elle ferait tout pour moi , quelque soit le sacrifice.


	9. Chapter 9

**POV Edward **

Elle me sourit de nouveau et sortit de la voiture , je la regardais , son maquillage camouflait plutôt bien les signes de fatigue qu'elle n'arrivait pas à me cacher malgré tout à moi :

« - tu viens où tu restes là à gober des mouches ? » questionna-t-elle en riant

Je claquai la portière et la rejoignit en quelques enjambées , la journée se déroula rapidement et encore une fois je ressentis la désagréable sensation de n'avoir vu Bella que quelques minutes , elle ne parlait plus beaucoup lors des repas , tout à coup son téléphone sonna :

« - allo ? »

« - …. »

« - Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle paniquée

Je déglutis difficilement en la voyant blêmir

« - Quand ? »

« - …. »

« - J'arrive » s'exclama-t-elle

« - …... »

« - mais ... »

« - …. »

« - bon d'accord … tu es sûr que ce n'est pas la peine que je vienne »

« -... »

« -très bien … dis lui que je l'embrasse , merci papa »

elle raccrocha et écarta son plateau. Visiblement elle avait perdu son appétit , elle me regarda tremblante :

« - qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« - Jacob a eu un accident » souffla-t-elle

« - C'est grave ? »

Elle poussa un gros soupir :

« - non , plus de peur que de mal mais il a quand même fait un tour à l'hôpital » dit-elle en reprenant un peu de couleurs

« - tu veux que je t'y amène ? »

« - non … papa dit que ce n'est pas la peine … sur ordre de Jake visiblement » répondit-elle en fermant les yeux

« - ça va .. tu veux un verre d'eau ? »

« - non ça va » elle se leva et jeta le contenu de son plateau

« - c'est quand même ton mari et je te connais bien ! »

« - je suis inquiète bien sûr … mais j'ai appris il y a pas si longtemps que ça ne sert à rien de se détruire soi-même … que ça ne change pas les choses , bien sûr ça m'angoisse mais puisque Charlie m'a assuré que ce n'était pas grave , j'attendrai ce soir pour le voir »

« - très bien , ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre dire ça , ces derniers temps j'ai eu des doutes … j'ai eu peur de te voir sombrer »

« - je sais .. ce n'est pas facile de devenir une adulte du jour au lendemain … voler de ses propres ailes, ce n'est pas facile … sans compter le fait que j'ai été une incroyable salope vis à vis de toi » ajouta-t-elle tristement

« - Jamais ce mot ne s'appliquera à toi quoi que tu fasses » dis je sèchement

Elle rougit et je sentis mon cœur se réchauffer , elle était vraiment belle et cette maturité qu'elle avait acquise en si peu de temps la rendait encore plus belle , c'était une femme et non plus une enfant. Nous repartîmes chacun de notre côté.

**POV Bella **

Une boule d'angoisse me serra les entrailles , Jacob avait eu un accident , en fait il était presque indemne … je me demande ce que ça allais présager pour moi … est-ce que je devrais encore me forcer à le toucher … quelle serait son humeur ? Je soupirai , j'étais sa femme et à moins d'un miracle je devrais faire semblant jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Cette pensée me déprima et je me retiens de pleurer , ça ne servait à rien de pleurer , ça ne changerait pas la situation , je devrais plutôt être heureuse, que grâce à ce mariage et mes efforts Edward était en sécurité. Je fus rappelée à l'ordre plusieurs fois par mes professeurs pendant les cours de l'après midi , le temps passait vraiment trop vite à mon goût et bientôt Edward me déposa devant la maison de la personne âgée dont j'aimais m'occuper , c'était plutôt l'idée de me retrouver bientôt avec Jacob qui m'effrayait. Comme à chaque fois Madame Jones me racontait d'incroyables anecdotes de son passé , de sa vie avec feu son mari pendant que je lui peignais ses cheveux argent ou que nous sirotions un café , tandis que je préparai le repas qu'elle ferait réchauffer le soir même :

« - Bella , ma petite , tu as l'air bien fatiguée »

« - ce n'est rien , vous savez ce que c'est d 'être jeune mariée » dis je tranquillement

Les joues de Madame Jones rosirent et ricana avec délice , je déglutis pour ne pas vomir de ce à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Je laissai une partie de l'osso-buco sur le feu et congelait le reste et en profitai pour sortir une boite de poulet au curry pour le repas suivant. J'attrapai un livre sur une étagère et lui lisait les premières pages de _guerre et paix _de Tolstoï ( je vous rassure je n'ai jamais lu guerre et paix , l'œuvre fait quand même plus de 1550 pages au total ) elle me remercia et me donna la pièce comme à chaque fois malgré mes protestations , elle me raccompagna doucement à la porte et me fit promettre de me reposer. Edward était revenu et lisait un recueil de poésie française :

« - tu sais lire le français maintenant ? »

« - tu ne sais pas encore tout de moi ma chère ! »

« - je vois ça ! Cachotier ! »

Je baillai bruyamment plusieurs fois de suite , la tête me tournait légèrement et je m'agrippai à la portière , il m'attrapa la main et me regarda inquiet :

« - Bella , maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de dormir , tu es crevée .. tu es au bout du rouleau »

« - ça fait toujours plaisir .. »

« - tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire »

« - Il faut que je rentre , les devoirs … la cuisine tout ça je dois le faire »

« - fais donc un arrêt chez moi , mes parents seront content de te voir »

J'hésitai .. que dirai Jacob en me voyant arriver en retard... surtout qu'il venait d'avoir un accident :

« - ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste l'histoire de 5 ou 10 minutes »

Je regardai ma montre et mon cœur battait à mes oreilles :

« - je téléphone à Jacob pour le prévenir »

« - je comprends »

Je pris mon portable et composai fébrilement le numéro de mon époux :

« - allo ? » répondit sa voix bourrue

« - Jacob , mon amour ? » dis je le plus amoureusement possible

« - oui , Bella ? Tu as un soucis ? » demanda-t-il neutre

« - non .. c'est comment dire .. Edward m'invite à boire un café rapidement chez lui et je ... »

« - tu voudrais savoir si je suis d'accord ? » demanda-t-il sèchement

« - oui » dis je tremblante

« - … hum … tu ne viens pas prendre soin de moi , j'ai eu un accident »

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment

« - il a dit qu'il me ramènerait vite .. » essayais je

« - bon et bien vas y .. » céda-t-il mais je crus déceler une pointe de malice dans sa voix et mon ventre se tordit douloureusement

« - merci mon Jake » ajoutai je avant d'embrasser à contre cœur le combiné et de raccrocher

« - On y va ? » demanda Edward étonné de la conversation dont il n'avait entendu qu'une partie

« - oui » dis-je un sourire forcé sur le visage

Il m'ordonna presque de dormir sur le trajet et je dois avouer qu'à peine les yeux fermés le sommeil m'emporta. Après ce qui me parut être seulement quelques secondes , Edward me secoua légèrement, nous étions devant chez lui et Esmée nous attendaient sur le pas de la porte :

« - bonjour ma belle , ça fait longtemps que l'on ne t'avait pas vu ! »

« - oui c'est vrai , vous allez bien ? »

« - à merveille mais toi tu as l'air à bout de force , entre donc un café et des crêpes vont te requinquer ! »

« - Esmée vous êtes une vraie fée du logis » la complimentai je en prenant place sur un tabouret de la cuisine. Elle déposa une crêpe devant moi et me tendit un pot de confiture , elle me sourit et nous tendit à tous deux des tasses de café :

« - et moi , je n'ai pas le droit aux crêpes ? »

« - non toi tu les aura tout à l'heure en dessert »

« - mais c'est injuste ! » soupira joyeusement Edward

« - que veux tu Eddiechou la vie est injuste » intervient Emmett en lui donnant une claque dans le dos , j'avalai une gorgée de café , un véritable nectar par ailleurs, tandis que le frère d'Edward riait à gorge déployée. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre son souffle et il m'entoura de ses bras puissant :

« - Bella , ma poule ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu … tu devrais freiner sur le sport en chambre »

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la pointe ds cheveux :

« - Emmett » l'engueula sa mère

« - mais quoi maman … c'est ça d'être jeune mariée »

« - pas besoin d'être jeune » s'énerva sa mère avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et nous tourna le dos pour nous cachés ses joues rouge , Emmett et Edward firent la grimace puis Emmett se tourna vers moi et me prit mon bras sa poigne appuya juste au mauvais endroit sur un bleu et je ne pu retenir un petit cri :

« - Je t'ai fait mal ? » demanda t-il affolé

« - non .. non » balbutiai je en me maudissant intérieurement de n'avoir pu me retenir. Trois paires d'yeux étaient maintenant fixés sur moi. Je sentis la sueur dégouliner dans ma nuque :

« - et bien merci pour ce café et la crêpe , c'était un délice .. maintenant il faut que je rentre »

« - déjà … ? » demanda Emmett

« - Oui mon mari attends , je devrais déjà être avec lui après son passage à l'hôpital »

« - l'hôpital … mon dieu , il va bien ? » demanda Esmée inquiète

« - oui , juste quelques égratignures » répondis je en me tordant les mains

« - Et bien je comprends que tu veuilles être près de lui … Edward va te ramener de suite , n'est ce pas ? »

« - évidement » dit il avec le plus grand sérieux .. peut être trop sérieux , il me fit signe de le suivre et saluai sa famille, tendue comme un arc , il ne parla pas avant que nous soyons à mi chemin de ma demeure :

« - Bella … j'ai un mauvais pressentiment »

« - à quel sujet ? »

« - J'ai toujours ce sentiment que tu me caches quelques chose .. et j'ai l'horrible impression que je vais le regretter si je te laisse avec lui »

« - qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit à ce sujet ? »

« - je sais... je dis ça parce que je m'inquiète pour toi … et ce sentiment se fait de plus en plus fort »

« - merci de t'inquiéter mais je te promets que tout va bien , je suis un peu fatiguée , il va me falloir un peu de temps pour me faire à ce rythme »

Il me sourit mais ce sourire faisait faux , si seulement j'avais pu lui hurler qu'il avait raison. Nous approchions de la maison et je voulais éviter la confrontation entre les deux hommes qui étaient au centre de ma vie :

« - laisse moi là , j'ai envie de marcher un peu »

« - tu m'en veux c'est ça ? »

« - non … pas du tout, j'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes à moi .. avec mes pensées, tu peux comprendre ça ? »

« - oui ...je comprends »

Il se gara à l'entrée de la réserve , me fit la bise et je lui fis signe de la main longtemps après que je sois hors de sa vue. Je soupirai et me dirigeai en traînant les pieds vers mon enfer personnel , mon sac de cours était lourd et je mis plusieurs minutes avant d'atteindre notre maison :

« - te voilà enfin » m'accueillis mon mari

« - oui excuse moi … je vais préparer le dîner »

« - Bonne idée , je meurs de faim »

Je sortis le plat de maffé que j'avais préparé un ou deux jours avant lors d'une insomnie et commençai à le réchauffer , pendant qu'il mijotait j'en profitai pour soigner les blessures de Jacob , il m'empoigna par les cheveux et m'embrassa avec rudesse , comme depuis le début de notre mariage ce baiser tourna vite en quelques chose de plus intime , il m'allongea brutalement sur le canapé et fit sa petite affaire , ma résistance qui avait faibli au fil des moins , pas parce que je voulais faire l'amour avec Jacob mais plus par résignation , me valait comme toujours de violent coups . Il se laissa tomber sur le côté :

« - Comment as tu eu ton accident ? »

« - un abruti qui ne m'a pas vu .. »

« - je suis heureuse que tu n'aies rien »

Il m'empoigna :

« -ce n'est pas la peine de mentir »

« - je ne mens pas .. pour qui me prends tu ? Je ne souhaite la mort de personne »

_Je ne suis pas comme toi_

Il parut surpris de ma réponse mais finit par sourire … qui pourrait soupçonner que ce sourire doux et chaud se cache un homme violent ? On s'installa à table tandis que je servais le maffé avec du riz. Nous mangeâmes avec appétit , il me raconta comment c'était passé son accident et son passage à l'hôpital. Après il m'aida à faire la vaisselle et à faire le ménage quotidien . Je m'installai pour faire mes devoirs et je le vis prendre un dossier et s'installer en face de moi , je me demandai ce que pouvait bien être ce dossier et me replongeai dans mes maths , quand tout à coup il se leva et me jeta le dossier sous le nez et je constatai avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de mon dossier médical … avec marqué en toutes lettres … fausse couche , je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de ses deux mots , je déglutis bruyamment et me retournai vers Jacob , il avait les yeux injectés de sang et la bouche déformé par la rage :

« - qu'est ce que tu as à dire ? » demanda t-il froidement

« - ça doit être une erreur ….. »

« - oh non ce n'est pas une erreur … ce n'est pas une erreur ... » s'énerva-t-il

« - c'est forcément une erreur ...» insistai-je

Il tapa du poing sur la table ce qui me fit sursauter :

« - me prends pas pour un con ! » hurla-t-il

J'essayai tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer que je crevais de trouille :

« - je te jure que ... »

« - ne jure pas … tu me mens … tu m'as menti »

« - et toi tu n'as pas menti ? Toi tu n'as pas fait de chantage ? » m'énervai je

« - Tu oses me parler comme ça » cria-t-il en empoignant mes cheveux

« - ...je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir » tentai-je implorante

« - Me faire souffrir ? Allons tu continues à me prendre pour un con … nous savons tout les deux qui était le père »

« - … Jacob »

« - Je ne suis pas stupide … tu espérais vraiment me faire avaler que cet enfant était de moi ? »

« - … Jacob ... » suppliai je tandis qu'il me traînait sur le sol

« - Ce petit enfoiré ... »

« - Ne le touche pas ... »

« - on y revient alors … »

« - qu'est ce que tu croyais … tu as peut être mon corps... tu as souvent mon esprit … mais lui il a mon cœur .. mon âme … ma … tout ce que tu n'auras jamais » criai-je les joues ruisselantes de larmes , ce qui me valu d'être projetée contre un mur. Il m'empoigna par la gorge et serra si fort que je ne pouvais émettre que des glapissements :

« - sale petite garce »

Il me remit sur mes jambes , lâcha ma gorge ce qui me permis de reprendre ma respiration , j'aspirai de grande goulées d'air. Il disparut plusieurs minutes et je me dis en mon fort intérieur que la crise est passée , qu'il est parti se calmer , mais je le vis réapparaître armé d'un 357 magnum …

_je pensais pas qu'être fille de flic allait me servir un jour_

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je me précipitai vers lui , il me mit une claque du revers de la main , je vacillai la pommette endolorie mais revins à la charge :

« -qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? » la voix monta dans les aigus

Il me dévisagea :

« - je vais faire la peau à ce salaud »dit-il en m'empoignant par l'épaule de sa main libre

Ma main se ferma sur son arme et je tirais avec toute la force dont j'étais capable :

« - je ne te laisserai pas faire ça , je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal » criai je à plein poumons

« - lâche ça pétasse » un coup de poing me fit lâcher ma prise mais je me redressai à la vitesse de l'éclair et me jetai à nouveau sur lui. La peur et la colère semblait me donner une force incroyable qui me permis de faire le poids face à Jake , nous luttions depuis plusieurs minutes , malgré l'adrénaline mes muscles me faisaient affreusement souffrir quand tout à coup une détonation retentit et je ressentis une brulure … le silence tomba dans la pièce , Jacob laissa tomber ses mains , le revolver restant dans mes mains , il me regardait effrayer . Alors mes mains se posèrent sur l'endroit de la brulure :

« - Jacob ... »

« - Oh putain … putain , je suis dans la merde … »

« - Jacob appelle une ambulance » dis je trop calmement vu la situation

Il me regarda sans vraiment me voir

« - Je me casse .. il faut que je parte … putain... putain »

« - Où tu vas … je pisses le sang .. »

« - Je vais loin … loin … désolé Bella .. désolé »

Bizarrement il avait l'air sincère , il ne me regarda même pas avant de claquer la porte … j'entendis le bruit d'une voiture s'éloigner. Quand je fus sûr qu'il soit parti , l'arme me glissa des mains et alla se nicher dans un coin , la douleur envahissant peu à peu mon ventre , je baissai les yeux et je réalisai que je perdais un peu moins de sang , l'adrénaline qui refluait dans mes veines me fit réaliser que mes jambes flageolaient … j'avais froid ou pas vraiment juste une sensation de froid .. la tête commençait à me tourner :

_fais quelque chose idiote …_

_Edward … je dois l'appeler .. _

A peine esquissai je un pas que mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids , je me trainai sur le sol , une main appuyée sur ma blessure , je retins tant bien que mal un hurlement de douleur … je sentais mes forces m'abandonner mais je ne pouvais pas rester là sans dire à Edward qu'il risquait peut être quelque chose , mourir et le laisser croire que c'était pour Jacob que j'avais des sentiments. Au prix de douloureux effort j'arrivai à me hisser le temps d'attraper le combiné du téléphone , roulée en boule je composai frénétiquement le numéro des Cullen , il me sembla que le téléphone sonna des heures quand une voix répondit à l'autre bout du téléphone :

« - Emmett ? » dis je de la voix la plus claire possible

« - Oui ? Ma belle c'est toi ? » s'exclama-t-il visiblement heureux de m'entendre

« - Emmett .. passes moi Edward … je déglutis .. c'est très important »

« - tout va bien ? »

« - Oui ne t'en fais pas » un filet de sueur coulait sur mon front et je luttai pour ne pas fermer les cheveux , si je les fermais j'avais le sentiment profond que ça pourrait être pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.

Les secondes s'étiraient , j'entendis le bruit sourd d'une discussion à l'autre bout du téléphone et enfin :

« - allo ? Bella ? »

« - Edward » dis je avec plus d'émotions que je ne l'aurais voulu

« - tout va bien ? »

« - Jacob à péter un câble … il est parti en voiture ... »

« - tu devrais appeler a police .. » me conseilla mon ami

Je résistai à l'envie de crier de douleur et repris mon souffle :

« - ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle Edward ... »

« - Il t'a fait du mal ?»

Des larmes roulèrent malgré moi sur mes joues :

« - Edward …. je suis désolée … je suis si désolée »

« - mais pourquoi ? »

« - De t'avoir menti … d'avoir pu dire autant de mensonges »

« - de quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-il affolé

« - d'avoir pu dire que je ne t'aimais plus … pour t'avoir fait souffrir , d'avoir dit que j'aimais Jacob ... »

« - je ne comprends pas ... »

« - C'est toi que j'aime Edward … tu n'es pas obligé de me croire , je pourrais comprendre que tu ne me croies plus jamais …. le seul que j'ai toujours aimé c'est toi ...et je ... » le souffle me manqua et je déglutis bruyamment.

« - tu me fais peur … Bella ... dis moi ce qui se passe »

« - Edward … fais attention à toi , je sais de quoi il est capable ... »

« - Bella …. il t'a fait du mal »

« - Je … je crois que je vais mourir » bafouillai je

« - De quoi tu parles Bella ? » hurla Edward au téléphone presque hystérique

« - Je t'aime Edward... je ... »

Cette fois je sentis mon esprit glisser dans l'inconscience , la douleur disparue.

**POV Edward **

« - Bella ? Bella ? Réponds moi » criai je complétement paniqué

Je raccrochai le combiné , ma famille me dévisageait , je me tournai vers Emmett :

« - appelle les flics ... »

« - Edward ? »

« - appelle les flics , je crois que Jacob s'en est prit à Bella … elle m'a dit qu'il avait prit la voiture »

Il se jeta littéralement sur le téléphone , je me tournai vers mon père :

« - papa … il faut qu'on aille tout de suite chez elle … elle m'a dit ..elle m'a dit qu'elle allait mourir »

Une expression d'horreur se peint sur le visage de ma mère , quant à mon père il attrapa sa trousse si vite qu'il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il avait l'intention que je le suive. Il roula très vite , je ne l'avais jamais vu conduire comme ça, le trajet se passa en silence et plus nous approchions de la réserve plus mon cœur battait douloureusement. Il fit un dérapage devant la maison de Bella et nous fûmes devant la porte quelques secondes après. Mon père frappa à la porte et n'ayant pas de réponse l'ouvrit. Nous pénétrâmes dans la maison et ce que je vis me fit peur , il y avait un désordre dans la pièce qui laissait clairement présager ce qui s'était passé , mon regard tomba enfin sur Bella , mon cœur manqua un battement :

« - Bella » criai je en me précipitant vers elle , du sang coulait entre ses doigts et elle semblait inconsciente, mon père apparut à mes côtés , il posa ses doigts dans le creux de son cou :

« - elle est vivante » soupira-t-il un peu soulagé

Il me demanda de l'aider à l'allonger puis d'appeler une ambulance je m'exécutai et revins auprès de Bella , mes mains tremblaient mais je n'hésitai pas à appuyer sur la plaie pour minimiser la perte de sang. J'avais peur mais j'étais aussi en colère , en colère contre moi , contre jacob et contre Bella , elle m'avait menti et du coup ce monstre lui avait fait du mal . Mon père ne pouvait pas faire grand chose avec aussi peu de matériel. Tout à coup alors qu'il contrôlait le pouls , son visage prit quelques secondes une horrible expression puis il sembla se reprendre , il se positionna au dessus de mon amie et commença le massage cardiaque , les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues , elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir , elle n'avait pas le droit de me dire qu'elle m'aimait et de partir .. elle n'avait pas le droit de me laisser seul , de me laisser sans rien m'expliquer. J'entendis les sirènes de l'ambulance s'approcher et stopper devant la porte, presque aussitôt les secouristes prirent la place de mon père , puis emmenèrent mon amie à bord de leur véhicule. Mon père me tendit de quoi essuyer mes mains pleines de sang :

« - viens , suivons l'ambulance »

« - dis moi qu'elle ne va pas mourir »

« - je ne sais pas .. . je suis désolé Edward »

Plus nous approchions de l'hôpital plus je redoutais d'apprendre une horrible nouvelle , les minutes me parurent durer des heures quand enfin nous pûmes sortir de la voiture , le brancard disparut presque aussitôt dans une pièce. Je me laissai tomber dans un fauteuil où je fondis en larmes la main de mon père sur mon épaule ne me réconforta pas vraiment , tout allait de mal en pis depuis que ce mec était dans nos vies. Charlie et le reste de ma famille nous rejoignirent une demi heure plus tard. Charlie était horrifié des derniers événements et Emmett me raconta qu'il avait du le retenir de se jeter sur Jacob quand il l'avait arrêté. La nuit était profonde quand un médecin s'approcha de Charlie qui ne nous chassa pas :

« - comment va ma fille ? » demanda Charlie la voix chevrotante et les yeux brillants

« - je ne vous cache pas que nous avons cru la perdre , mais nous avons réussi à faire repartir son cœur et maîtriser l'hémorragie qu'à provoqué la balle , que nous avons réussi à extraire. »

« - elle va s'en sortir ? »

« - elle est encore inconsciente pour l'instant mais elle va s'en sortir »

« - est ce que je peux la voir » demanda le chef de la police

« - pas pour l'instant … mais dans quelques heures ce sera envisageable »

Le médecin compatit puis disparut de nouveau , j'étais soulagé mais toujours en colère :

« - qu'à dit Jacob » demandai je à Emmett pour ne pas déranger le père de mon amie

« - il n'a rien dit … mais si j'avais su , je lui aurais bien refait le portrait à ce connard »

« - j'espère qu'il va payer ce qu'il a fait »

« - j'y veillerai , compte sur moi » me rassura t-il

La nuit fut très longue et on décida tous de rentrer nous reposer , Charlie dormit ou tout du moins s'allongea sr le canapé de mes parents et moi même j'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil. Dans les jours qui suivirent Charlie fut autorisé à rendre visite à sa fille qui n'avait pas encore repris conscience, Charlie avait vraiment mauvaise mine et je lui proposai de veiller sur Bella le temps qu'il se repose , je dus insister mais il finit pas céder. J'entrai avec précaution dans la chambre , ce qu'elle pouvait sembler minuscule dans ce lit , son visage était blême sauf le bleu sur la pommette , mes entrailles se tordirent de colère. Je m'approchai du lit et pris place dans le fauteuil près du lit et poussai un soupir :

« - pourquoi tu m'as menti Bella... pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité .. pourquoi … pourquoi ? » j'avais mille question à lui poser mais elle était là les yeux clos et je réalisai que je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment , tout ce que je désirais c'est voir ses magnifiques yeux chocolats . Je pris sa main si menue dans la mienne :

« - Bella … c'est Edward, je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe, la seule chose que je sais c'est que je t'aime et que je veux que tu sois en pleine forme , je veux que tu m'expliques … je veux réentendre ces mots … que tu m'aimes … s'il te plait ouvre les yeux »

Des larmes coulèrent malgré moi sur mes joues , il s'écoula quelques minutes quand j'entendis un gémissement , mon cœur battit plus fort , j'avais surement rêver :

« - Edward ? » m'appela une petite voix rauque

Mon cœur fit des bons :

« - Bella … Bella » m'exclamai je

Elle me regarda visiblement épuisé , elle me sourit timidement :

« - je .. je vais chercher un médecin »

« - Jacob... il .. » demanda t-elle paniquée

« - Ne t'inquiète pas … il est sous les verrous .. en garde à vue »

Elle me sourit et referma les yeux , le médecin confirma qu'elle était sur la voie de la guérison et me laissa seul avec l'endormi , je laissai Bella quelques minutes le temps de laisser un message à Charlie et revins près de la femme que j'aimais , elle se réveilla de nouveau après quelques heures , elle avait retrouvé des couleurs et ses yeux se posèrent sur moi :

« - Edward … tu es là »

« - où voudrais tu que je sois ? »

« - Je... ne suis donc pas morte »

« - non … heureusement … je m'en serais jamais remis »

« - Edward …. »

« - Bella … si tu t'en sens la force tu peux m'expliquer … »

« - Je … » elle cherchait ses mots , quand je voulus caresser sa joue pour la rassurer , elle se contracta effrayée , mon cœur se serra :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« - Je … Il … m'a souvent ... »

« - frappé ? » finis je

Elle acquiesça :

« - pourquoi n'as tu rien dit …. »

« - Parce que ... »

« - ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse » m'énervai je

La peine se lit dans ses yeux et je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles :

« - Si je l'ai fait c'est pour toi » murmura t-elle

« - Pour moi ? Comment peux tu dire ça .. tu crois que je voulais que ce type te tabasse »

« - Son père … puis lui m'ont dit que si je ne faisais pas ce qu'ils voulait … tu... tu serais en danger » lâcha-t-elle au bord des larmes

« - Quoi « m'exclamai je

« - Pourquoi crois tu que j'aie épousé Jacob … pourquoi crois tu ...que tu aies eu cet accident de voiture .. »

« - tu veux dire que ? »

« - oui … c'était pour me punir »

« - te punir? » demandai je choqué

« - Oui … après la fausse couche … que tu sois resté avec..moi »

« - ce type est un monstre … pourquoi ce soir là .. ce soir qui t'a amené là.. »

« - Il .. a découvert quelques chose …. »

« - de quoi tu parles »

« - Il a découvert pour la fausse couche »

« - me dis pas qu'il t'a puni pour avoir perdu cet enfant »

« - … il m'a puni... parce que ce n'était pas lui le père » avoua t-elle faiblement

« - pourtant tu m'as dit que ..c'était lui »

« - non … je t'ai dit que c'était l'enfant de l' homme dont j'étais amoureuse »

En effet ce qu'elle m'avait dit me reviens en mémoire :

« - tu veux dire ... »

« - je t'aime Edward … que tu me croies ou pas »

« - Tu veux dire que cet enfant était le mien ? »

« - Oui »

un poids tomba dans mon estomac et je réalisai combien les mois qui venaient de s'écouler avaient du être durs pour elle. Je m'approchai d'elle en douceur :

« - Je t'aime Edward … crois moi ... »

« - Je t'aime Bella … je t'aime » dis je en réponse je déposai un baiser sur sa joue et nous restâmes comme ça longtemps.

_Voilà c'est la fin enfin pas complétement il y aura surement un épilogue , j'espère que ça vous à plu et que ça ne vous paraît pas trop rapide comme fin , merci à vous toutes et j'espère à bientôt dans vos reviews et lors de la lecture de mes autres fanfictions_


End file.
